The Broken Prophet
by CalamityNight
Summary: Seraphina is the only child of the royal Kallisto family. Known for their powers to aid the King and Oracle as prophets. Born with a sickly body, her powers had laid dormant for years. With no knowledge of her powers control, she embarks into a journey with Prince Noctis and their dear friends. Constantly fighting a battle with the darkness within herself.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

I was always so frail, my body too fragile to function in open society. Due to my small and weak physic, I managed to get sick a lot. I missed most of school and got backed up in my training. The powers I have been told to posses had put themselves into a deep slumber. I was to be respected, but was strongly looked down upon because of my health. I am the one and only daughter belonging to the Kallisto family. My statues right under our royals, my existence to follow the princess has been rendered useless. I spent my days indoors, studying and working on my knowledge; which soon allowed me to attend school late in the year and beginning of junior high. My eating habits had become do able and I had began to gain weight towards a healthy appearance. My body began to gain strength. Still the whispers and rumors continued to catch my listening ears. I was too shy to approach people, I had no friends and I was always alone. Their eyes burned themselves onto me. Their snickering voices and smirking grins, always attracted to me.

 _'She's so pretty, but I've heard she doesn't like to speak to people'_  
"Do you really mean that? Me, pretty? Mother always told me that I looked disgraceful...and I...I don't know how to speak to people" I thought to myself. Wishing that I could only just open my mouth.  
 _'I heard she missed all of last year. She hasn't been going to school. They have to look pass it because she's a Kallisto'_  
"No, you're wrong. I was sick, so sick..."  
 _'Bet she thinks she's better than all of us. Just because she gets to live in the royal grounds'_  
"I've been tied down to a bed most of my life. All of them looking down at me because I can't perform my royal duties"

My thoughts cried and roar as I held my head down. They all spoke of me, yet they knew nothing about me. They're all wrong about me. They had no idea about the life I have lived. The amount of times a small child like me had to spend in a hospital bed. Watching the royals have a great life at the other side of the walls. My mother always calling me useless. I asked my father once if it was my fault that mother always walked away from us. He insisted that it wasn't, but I couldn't but wonder, was I a bad child? My father told me to "be strong" so I started telling myself everything is going to be okay. I will be happy. I am going to be happy, but why is everyone being so cold to me? Please, just tell me why. Why are they doing this to me? What have I done wrong to be treated like this? I wanted to make friends, but they all pushed me away. What went wrong? Why won't anybody tell me? They tell me to go away, that nobody wants me here. Not here, not anywhere.

"Stay strong" I just tell myself. As they call me terrible names. Don't let them weaken you with their words. "Stay strong" even when they judge you. "Stay strong" I just tell myself as their backs face towards me. "Stay strong" as they walk away from me. How long can I keep this up? It's getting harder to hide the pain. It feels like I'm suffocating.  
This was my daily life and routine. I was alone, no matter of my statue and name. The palace guards and workers whispered about me as I walked down the halls. My classmates leaving me behind as they laughed with joy. My mother staring down at me with full disgust and walking away. My father never home due to working for the empire. I was alone, always.

Sleeping has never been a gift to me as nightmares corrupted my mind. I wandered around in the darkness of my room staring out the balcony up at the stars. Just another lifeless night, waiting for morning to come. It was of great shock to me as the sound of knocking echoed into my bedroom. Grabbing a hold of the knob and slowly opening it, I looked up at the guard.

"Lady Seraphina, you're awake..." He sounded surprise, but he was the one who came knocking at my door.

"This is strange, having the guards knocking at my door. May I ask what is wrong?"

"Lady..."

"Excuse me" the both of us turned at the smooth sound of the young princess voice. "Have you told her the news?" She turned to me, her eyes screaming of concern.

"Not yet, I was about to. Why are you out of your room princess? You must go back to sleep"

"I want to be here. I want to be by my dear friends side in a time of need"

"Friend...?" I couldn't help to whisper that so carelessly. Since when had this girl been my friend? Since when had she cared about my well being? "What news?"

"Let me be the one to tell her. I am her mother, after all" she walked towards us, coming from behind the guard. She wore a long golden silk night gown. Her blonde hair falling down towards her waist. Her eyes locked down on me, showing a bit of discomfort.

"Please, let it down gently" the princess commented. Looking back at me with sympathy, as if I needed it from her.

"Keep your composure as I talk to you" my mother said sternly.

"Yes ma'am" My eyes couldn't help but linger down to the floor. What could have possibly happened?

"Your father is dead"

"What..." That was all it took for everything to make sense. My mothers eyes glared at me as my body began to shake. My eyes began to burn as I held back tears. "Father is de...dead... No... It can't be" I felt my head begin to shake rapidly in disbelief. Taking a step back, this was all it took for everything to start falling apart.

"You're so damn weak" my mother commented, anger noticeable in her tone. "Before he passed, he made sure to leave this behind for you" she pulled out a necklace, a small orb in the center, flowing colors noticeable inside of it. "It's an elemancy orb, he was certain this would help with your health. Prepare yourself for a move. We will be heading to insomnia, where this orb is mass produced by their hospitals. If this fixes your health, you might actually be of some use in the near future"

I couldn't respond as I watched her walk away. The princess and the guard also retreated themselves. I stood there at my bedroom door, with the last gift from my father in my hand. Just one thought crossed my mind at this time. I don't care about happiness anymore, I just want to feel okay again. 'Okay' is all I need.


	2. Chapter 2

'Good morning Lady Seraphina" the guards called out to me as I walked down the long castle corridor.

I walked with my head falling down at the ground, just like always. It had been two years now since my mother and I had moved to Crown City in Insomnia. I never thought we would move into the Capitol of the Lucis kingdom, the kings own citadel. My father and even with her hatred, my mother had given themselves up to save me from my terrible health. I am highly thankful, for I can now walk around like a regular child. Of course my childhood had come to an end just right after it had started. I had made it into the kitchen finding it to my surprise that it was empty. Of course, I was up earlier than break fast time. I wished for a snack and to go back to my bedroom to prepare. It was my first day of school once again. After moving so suddenly, I have not attended school. It was the last year of junior high and I was to attend it, as my mother said, properly and fully. I stood in front of the opened fridge door. Nothing that was able to be eaten without being prepared catch my eye. I also had no idea where anything was. Looking up and closing the door, I was met with the stare of bright but yet dark blue eyes. The eye contact broke after a few seconds and I found myself looking down again. He walked towards me and opened the fridge, soon an apple appeared in my view. He had his arm extended to me, in a gesture of giving me the apple. Leaning my hand out, I took it, my fingers gracing his hand. It was warm, a warmth of human contact long forgotten to me.

"First time I have seen you out of your room without a guard" His voice was just as smooth as the princess that I remembered. It was soft and low, as if it was barely used.

"Thanks for the apple, Prince Noctis" I said looking down and walking passed him.

"You're always staring down" I didn't respond. "You look better, than the day you first came here..."

"Thanks to your elemancy, I am feeling much better"

"You should look up with pride"

"What..."

"You are a royal after all. Father always says to present yourself as one. You're always staring down...you"

"You know nothing about me" I said shockingly. _No, don't do this..._ "You know, my father used to tell me everything would be okay and that I would be happy, but he's dead now"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." I cut him off.

"No, my apologies. I should be respectful towards my royal, forgive me...I will be ready in time to depart to school, I will see you then"

Walking out of the kitchen, the gasp did not hesitate to leave my mouth. My mother stood tall with the pride he had mentioned, just like how I've been inform to do so. She looked down at me with fiery hatred, all I could remember from that second was the way her arm swing up. Noctis ran out of the kitchen once he heard the sound of skin colliding with skin. The bright red apple he had given me rolling towards his feet. I held my cheek as it stung and I kept my gaze down to the floor. It was probably a bright red color as it felt warm under my palm. The tears stayed in the back of my eye sockets. If I were to let even the tinniest sign of fear or pain out things would only get worst. I had been taught to keep my composure. My face frozen into an expressionless one.

"Have you no shame" her voice was full of malice. "To speak to your prince with such terrible formality. You useless child, learn your place"

"I'm sorry, I apologized for my carelessness"

"Apologizing will not erase the fact that you made such a mistake. You are to never make a mistake! Of course, that's all you've ever been. Just a huge mistake. Your health might have gotten better, but your brain seems to still be rotting. You're lucky the princess held you dear to her or else we wouldn't be here at all"

Dear to her? When was that ever established? They would see this exact scene and do nothing. Father, he was the only one at my side. He stopped you and cared for me. He told me I wasn't a mistake. I am his child, the daughter of a Kallisto. I don't need any of you...

"SERA!" I turned around to meet once again with those blue eyes, but they weren't dark anymore. They were filled with the most colorful blue. Sera...only my father called me that. "UH, You dropped your apple" he looked up at my mother as he said those words. His expression looked angry and I was caught staring "Forgive her, I was the one who intruded. I requested for her to speak to me with informality. She had lived here for so long and not once have I been able to speak with her. I would like to become friends with your daughter, Lady Kallisto" taking my hand off of my cheek, he took a look at the mark. Then he slammed the apple on my palm, I could have sworn I felt his hand shaking. "Call me Noctis. May I add, that I would like for you to keep your hands to yourself as well" he looked at my mother through the corner of his eye with such a piercing sensation.

"Prince...Noctis..."

My mother stared us down, but she soon bowed down and walked away. I could feel him staring at the back of my head as I watched my mother leave. I was so used to seeing her back facing towards mine. So used to watching her leave me behind, but this time it felt different. Her shoulders were placed different and her body language screamed out. Turning to take one final glance at him, he just stared at me. I gave him a quick subtle smile and speed walked back into my bedroom. The car ride to school was an awkward and silent type. Yet I did not find any discomfort in it. Had this boy stood up for me? The first person since my father. Now I stood at the front of my new classroom. How pathetic I must look as I tried my hardest to not fidget as I stood. I could hear the whispers, they have started since the minute I stepped foot in here. I have been seen getting out of the car with the prince. Of course rumors would be going around already.

"Please, introduce yourself" the teacher ordered in a kind manner. Still I could sense a bit of caution in his tone as he spoke to me.

I looked around the room, feeling their eyes on me. 'I'm fine' I thought to myself. 'I'm healthy now, I don't look sick at all. They will never know about it and I could live a normal life...right?' the thoughts wouldn't leave me as the seconds passed. Turning to Noctis his stare somehow put my body at ease. Taking a deep breath and looking up, I could hear his voice speak to me. His words repeating in my mind.

 _"'You should look up with pride'"_ I've never done that before, how could I? _"'You are a royal after all'"_ Am I? I was always looked down upon, I'm a failure. No, I can do it now. I can perform my royal duties, only if they give me a chance. If you Prince Noctis, will give me a chance.

"I am Seraphina Evaden Kallisto, of the Kallisto royal blood line" I tried keeping the shaking in my voice concealed. They began to whisper to each other again. "Please take good care of me" I didn't bow, knowing royals don't do that, but I felt the sweat in my palms as I could feel their expectations of me.

"Nice to have you with us Lady Seraphina. Now let me find a seat for you. Either one of you seating beside or behind the prince, if you could please switch seats"

No, don't do that. Their eyes were fixed on me, and I don't want that. I don't have to be seated close to him. I don't want to rely on him, I'm afraid to. I've always been alone, please leave me alone. Open your mouth, say something. Just open your mouth!

"That's alright" I managed to let out. The boy who had stood up, froze by his seat and the teacher turned to me. "It's okay, I don't have to be seated close to...Noctis" they looked at me in shock to my informality. Damn it, I shouldn't have done that or so I thought. But as I watched the smallest smile creep onto his face, I felt no regret. "There is a seat in the back, I can sit there" seating down at the desk, I let out a breath of relief. The first day had passed and soon was to come many more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Lady Seraphina, come back!" I could hear the guards behind me as I ran out of my hospital room.

Today was to be my last day in this hospital. My body felt great, with all the energy in the world. For once I could run around without any breathing issues. I laughed as I jumped around and scurried away from the guards. Jumping all over the place, the freedom I felt was amazing. I probably should have thought about the scolding I would receive once I returned home, but none of that mattered now. Running down towards the lobby I could see him waiting. Dressed in all black as always, Noctis looked up noticing me running around. Reaching the end of the stairs I bolted towards him. Throwing my body at him, he caught me in his arms.

"I can run!" I said happily. "I can finally be active with no problem"

I didn't bother to question why he had offered to come with me. Yet at this very moment I was glad it was him who did. As I turned once again to look at him, my vision became a blur and I collapsed.

"Sera!" He caught my body before it collided with the floor. Looking up at the guards, his eyes pleaded for answers. The doctor soon joining us to give them to him. "What happened? I thought she was better!?"

"I apologize Prince, but it seems like the treatment wasn't fully compatible with her"

"What..."

"She's not completely healed just yet. We had prepared this to keep her body at bay. She can still move and be as active as she wants, but she still needs the elemancy to keep her cells in balance"

"You said she was better"

"She is in fact much better. No longer will there be any worry of her health dropping. This will just amplify that and keep her from collapsing. Prince, she has so much built in energy, that she's out of control. Please, take care of her"

I opened my eyes to find myself in my bedroom. Pushing myself out of bed, my body became heavy. The weight on my shoulders had come back, and the freedom I felt had gone away. I looked at myself on my dresser mirror. Stupid, I was really that stupid to believe I was okay. It didn't take long for me to hear the sound of heels stomping on the marvel floor. The sound of my doors swinging open hitting against the bedroom walls. Her hand grabbed a hold of my shoulders and swung me around. She held on tightly as she began to yell. Nothing had changed, why had I made myself believe that it has. I was still weak, fragile enough to collapse from exhaustion and after just a little bit of running. I was still disgraceful and hated by my own mother. I could see the silhouette of Noctis standing by the door. Was this my fault? Had I truly began to believe in such a prince. To think I was truly and finally free, pathetic. My mother let go of me and stormed out of the room. The prince met with my gaze and I broke it right away. Walking back to my bed, I threw my body onto it. I belonged in it, the death bed that has been calling me for ages. I heard the clicking sound of something being laid on my dresser. Turning around I could see the orb which held my elemancy. This one was different, it was golden all the way around. An elegant chain going around it with a beautiful flower design. Taking it and putting it on, I stayed in my room until the day passed. I had attended school properly and the class transfer had began. Walking into the classroom, I was not expected to meet with a fatal blow to my side. I could hear the voice of young boys apologizing, but my anger still flared to the surface. Slamming my hands onto the desk, I pushed it back into it's proper location. A boy, a bit on the heavy side, with blond hair, blue eyes, a massive amount of freckles and holding a camera in his hand sat in the designated seat. The boy and the other three that slammed into it looked at me.

"Maybe next time you should watch what you're doing" my voice held malice to it. "Do you think this young man likes you three throwing each other around and slamming yourselves onto his desk"

"We said we were sorry, geez"

"You dare speak to me in such a manner"

"Yeah, who are you anyways?"

"Who am I? I'll tell you..."

"Sera" I was cut off by the noticeable voice. "I took the liberty of looking at the seating chart. Your desk is right there"

"Noct...I..."

"It's Prince Noctis" the boys let out in shock. "You know the prince? Calling him so carelessly"

"I advice that you treat Lady Seraphina well" he said staring at them. "Now...please sit down" I did as I was told. As much as I hated it. "I know you're angry, but please try to look pass this"

It was break time around now, my usual dark aura had surrounded me and I found myself walking aimlessly down the hallway. I could see Noctis up ahead surrounded by girls. He soon turned around and walked in my direction. The both of us avoiding eye contact, I looked ahead and was taken by the blond who I happen to sit beside in class. His eyes sparkled and lit as they watched Noctis walk away. I had never seen such a scene. Someone happy to watch others walk away from them. Looking back, I could only feel a heavy weight on me. Days went by like this and I would watch as he would glance in the prince general direction.

"Are you obsess or something?" I finally asked. Why was this annoying me? Like I wanted to help him from being lied to by his light. He looked up at me in total surprise. "Prince Noctis, you stare at him quiet a lot. You have any pictures of him in that camera?" No answer. He just kept looking down at his desk. "Look up while I'm speaking to you" I whispered under my breath, loud enough for him to hear. "Have some pride in yourself" I knew I was action rash and harshly. The thought of those words escaping my mouth, I felt no different than that day.

"Uh, I..." He looked up, his face red and his body fidgeting in his seat. I felt my face go soft as I watched the boy. "No" he answered, as he noticed the sudden change in my expression. "I uh..."

"You remind me of myself, you know" He looked at me with surprise and a bit of admiration. "Uh, never mind" I could feel my filling with heat. I sat back down and stared straight ahead, not bothering to make any contact with the boy again.

Prince Noctis and I waited at the entrance for our ride to come pick us up. I haven't bother to talk to him or even look at him. We have gone back to our old relationship. It was better this way, I had to keep my mind clear and inside my reality.

"How have you been feeling?" He asked, no response. He let out a sigh that was plain as day. "The doctor called today, he wanted to check on how you have been doing"

"Does he need me to go back to the hospital...?"

"No, I assure you that you are done with that"

"Then i'm fine"

"I see...Are you going to shut yourself out?" he sighed again. "It's only been a couple of months"

"I should have never...I'm better off alone, I'm still a disgrace"

"STOP THAT" my body jumped at the sudden change in his volume.

"I suggest you keep your voice down Prince Noctis. People will stare and get the wrong idea of you. I think I will find another way home. It's clear that there is nothing I can do for you"

I was rather surprised that he didn't stop me or followed me as I walked away. Even though I wasn't so sure about my surroundings, he let me go. I could head to the hospital with my eyes closed, but that was it. Perhaps I could go there to calm down, No I didn't want to step foot in there again. I looked up from the ground after a while of self pity. The small flash of a small animal passing by me. Turning around I saw the small dog as it wagged it's tail at me. I felt like it was waiting for me. Something inside me telling me to follow it and I began to. Yet as soon as I moved it began to run and I ran after it. I knew I should have stopped, what if I collapsed again? Hyperventilate? I didn't even know my way around, but I kept on running after it. Turning every corner and going down the road. It was shocking to me that I had gone on for so long. I held on to my elamency necklace as it bounced around my chest. I have finally caught up to the dog, seeing that it had stopped due to an injury. Throwing myself down to the ground, I looked at the dogs leg that had blood on it.

"I have nothing to clean this with" I felt a deep sensation of desperation. I soon heard the sound of a click and photo being taken. I immediately turned around to be met by the blond boys stare. He took a step back and began to stutter for an excuse. "Could you help me? This dog is hurt" He stopped fidgeting and got down next to me. Taking out a handkerchief, he wrapped it around the dogs leg.

"There, all better. Is this your dog?"

"It does not belong to me, I just saw it and followed it. Thank you for helping it"

"Oh, o...okay"

"If you do not mind, could you take it?"

"Huhh...wha..." He fidgeted again.

"Call this a payment for that picture you took of me"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll delete it right away"

"It's alright, I assure you. Tell you the truth, mother would be furious if I brought an animal home with me" The dog whimpered.

"Are you hungry?" The boy asked the dog, getting a stare in response. "I'll take care of her"

"Really? Thank you. What is your name?"

"Uh...prom...My name is Prompto. Prompto Argentum"

"Prompto...I am..."

"SERA!" the both of us turned around to find the prince heaving as he catches his breath.

"Noct...you followed me..."

"Of course I did. I can't go home without you"

"I could have found my way home"

"No you couldn't have, you don't know your way around. Let's go home" He looked at Prompto, but I stood up quickly and walked towards him.

"Let's go" I said as I walked right passed him and he followed.

It was early in the morning. The classroom in the same uproar as always. I held my head down as it began to give me a headache. The sound of the boy beside me sitting down did not pass my ears. The boy I now knew the name of. The boy who had helped me take care of a poor defenseless dog. The thought of the dog still haunted me. Something about it was off. It clearly wanted something from me and it had a black type scarf wrapped around its paw. The bell still had a while to ring and I soon pushed my head up. I turned to see Prompto staring down at his camera as always. I leaned down a bit and tapped his shoulder. He turned to me with surprised, but his expression soon changed.

"Go...Good morning Lady Seraphina" He stuttered. "Can I help you with something?"

"How is the dog doing?"

"Oh! Chibi, she's doing just fine. She should be healed soon"

"Chibi...You named it"

"Ah...yeah"

"It's cute"

"Really!? You really think so?"

"Mhmm, May I see the picture you took yesterday?"

"The one of you? I'm sorry about that" he passed the camera down to me.

"Your stuttering stopped" I smiled.

Why was I talking to him? I wondered, was I lonely? I haven't spoken to anyone in days, not my mother or the guards, definitely not Noctis. Yet I did in fact enjoy this. He was fragile in a way, he was broken like me and only I could see that. I had his camera in my hands. Seeing all the pictures of animals and scenery. Then it came down to mine. He had a great eye for pictures and timing. I believed he was to become a great talent one day.

"Prompto" He gave me a hummed response, as he looked at me with concern and confusion. "Take good care of me"

The blush that came across his face, caused me to laugh. It all felt as if nothing could go wrong. That was until the next day. Prompto ran into the classroom, his face showing signs of sadness. He sat down and laid his head down before turning to me. He began to tell me how Chibi had disappeared. I assured him that she had probably gone back to her owner. My theory being proven the next day as he ran to me asking a simple question. One that made me jump out of my seat. Running out of the classroom and into Noctis, this was the first time I spoken to him in days. Slamming my hands down onto his desk, every ones eyes were on us. He looked at me surprised, but then caught hold of his composure.

"Sera...Are you okay?" He asked calmly.

"Is she here?"

"Who?"

"The princess, Noct. Is she here...Lady Lunafreya"

"You weren't suppose to know yet. Luna wanted your meeting to be a surprise, why?"

"Luna...you two must be close"

"I used to visit Tenebrae as a child. You were always hospitalized, so we never saw each other"

"Yeah, that's right...I think I'll go back now"

"Wait" He grabbed a hold of my arm. "What's wrong?"

"I hope they're not here for me, that's all"

I got my arm away from his grasp and I walked away. Once again I was left alone and this time, It was them who watched my back as I walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a couple of days since the letter arrived at Prompto's door step. Even so, I had yet to have my meeting with the princess. I have heard rumors from the guards, speaking of her kindness and beauty. It was nothing new to me, yet as time passed I noticed how I also saw less and less of our prince. I had began to roam the halls alone, feeling the gazes from guards and guest burn into me. That was until I saw her. Her blonde hair shined bright as the sun laid graceful rays upon her body. Her eyes sparkled in ever direction they turned. Then there was her smile, it was illuminating, almost blinding. The smile that I never got the chance of seeing back when I lived in her castle. I watched as Noctis walked beside her, with full princely structure. His eyes soft as they watched every bit of her splendid details. I felt as my chest began to tighten and twist. They looked like characters in a fairy tail my father used to read to me. My existence appeared as if it had faded into the background. A character no one ever notices or bothers to remember. One who gets no attachment from anyone emotionally or even physically. I was an outcast that lived in a world I did not belong to, just because of my name and blood. A feeling began to take over me as I watched them both smiling at each other. I could see nothing but faded black. Wanting to reach out, I couldn't get a hold of anything. The silhouette of a body walking away from me, leaving me behind. It was a feeling I was strongly drowned by for many years. The feeling of suffocation that's known too well to my body. It wasn't long after I felt a soft touch grace my skin. The blackness had vanished and I was met by the deep dark blue eyes of our prince. His face was close, that I could feel his gentle breathing.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked. I could feel my blood pulsing up towards my cheeks. My face turning hot and red. "Is it a fever?" He questioned. "You were spacing out. Hey, do you hear me, Sera?"

I couldn't help but let my eyes wonder towards Lady Lunafreya. Her smile had been calmed down, but her eyes. They haven't changed at all, as she stared at me with her subtle smile. Her eyes crying out of sympathy for me. I shoved Noctis hand off my head and regained my composure. I refuse to let her watch me fall.

"Oh, finally some movement. I wouldn't want you blacking out on us"

"I'm fine"

"You sure? You were just staring off into space. If you need to rest, I'll take you to your room"

"I said i'm fine. My health is perfectly at it's peak. I was just...I saw Lady Lunafreya from a far..."

"It has been quiet some time has it not, Seraphina" her voice was as graceful as ever.

"Indeed"

"How have you been? I heard you passed your examination for your last hospitalization. I would like to congratulate you"

"Yes, thank you"

"Your father would have been very pleased"

I didn't mean to stare at her in the manner that I did. I could tell it was wrong of me as I felt my body shot up. Watching her take a step back and Noctis moving in between us. The look in her eyes finally changed. From sympathy to shock and curiosity.

"He would be" I finally responded. "I truly like it here. I'm...comfortable"

"Are they treating you well?" She asked in such a strange manner. The feeling of her insinuating something creep up my spine.

"Yes"

"Moving you to Lucis was a good idea after all. Have you been well accommodated?"

"Noct has been kind to me"

"I am happy to hear that you are friends"

"Friends..." I still was not used to the word. Did I think of him as a friend? "I think I'm just a person he got stuck looking after"

"Is that what you think...?" He asked. The silence traveled over us. "You're wrong"

I took a step back as his gaze looked back at me. His eyes stared at me with a different look than usual. His eyes showed an expression mixed with pain, anger and sadness. I could see a cloud gloss over his dark blue eyes. My body began to feel such overwhelming feelings, I found myself looking away. Taking a bow towards the both of them, I turned around and walked away. The minute I reached the corner, I began to run. I didn't look back as my eye sight began to get clouded. I wiped away the tears, but why was I even crying. All I could picture was the two of them together. The way that he looked at me, his eyes finally burning at me just like the rest of them. His soft stare that I thought belonged only to me was shown to someone else. I felt my foot cross itself in front of the other. This caused me to fall down, my hands sprawled onto the floor as I now sat on my knees. I reached up towards the wall to push myself up. My gaze going up to look ahead of me, but I let myself fall right after. I rubbed my eyes and opened them up again. The image of my wheel chair had disappeared. My body began to shake and I felt a cold breeze hit my back. I raised my hands up to my head, holding myself against my body. Voices began to play in my mind and I couldn't help but to shake my head. I held no hatred towards Lady Lunafreya. Yet the anger I had always seemed to rise when I saw her. I envied her, I always watched her play from my window as I stayed stranded in my bedroom. I wondered how the grass felt, how the air in spring time gently touches ones body. I could never go outside, not without people staring at me. As a child I was told to get her blessing, her approval, but she always looked at me with those eyes. Why? Why do they look at me like that? Noctis, he was different right? He didn't think of me as a burden, so why did I say he did. The sound of heavy footsteps slowly came closer and closer to me. I didn't move, the fear I had of footsteps where only those of my mother. I knew full well that the person coming towards me was not her. It was a guard who like all the others will probably leave me alone. I was wrong, I felt the touch of a big hand lay on my shoulder. The mans voice sounded so far away, but I could make up the question he was asking. The same question everyone always asked me. Was I okay? I never truly knew how to respond to that question. Was I okay? Was this empty feeling inside me, okay. I let go of my head and opened my eyes. The figure of a broad man, tan, wearing the regular guard uniform was on one knee in front of me. His eyes showed the look of worry towards me. Whipping away the tears once again I stood up. I rubbed my dress off and cleared my throat. I looked down at the floor, wondering when he would just walk away. He didn't.

"Lady Seraphina, you must be more careful. Are you hurt?"

"I only tripped over my own feet. I'll be alright"

"You haven't happen to have seen Prince Noctis, have you?"

"Just a few seconds ago. He is with Lady Lunafreya"

"Skipping out on practice once again. That royal, what will I do with him" I only looked down at my feet, no longer knowing what to say. "How about you?"

"Huh..."

"I heard you're in full health now. How about we put that new healthy body of yours to the test. You wanna go train?"

"Train...?"

"Yeah. I mean, I understand sword fighting is not very lady like, but..."

"I'LL DO IT!" I found myself yelling out. This was it, the time I've been waiting for. I will train, I will become strong, I will show them all what I can really do.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I'll do my best. Please take good care of me"

"Ha, I like your enthusiasm. Alright, then shall we go. My name is Gladiolus, but you can call me Gladio. It's nice to finally meet ya Lady Seraphina"

"Sera. My friends call me Sera"

"Is that so...does that include Prince Noctis?'

I was silent for a second. Remembering what I have just done, my chest began to twist again. Shaking it off, I remembered his last words. He was trying to tell me that I was his friend. And I needed to go apologize later.

"Yes, that includes our Prince. He gave me the name after all"

"I'm thankful that brat got to make one friend, that prince is a handful. Okay, Sera I look forward to our friendship"

I was sweating as I was about to begin to take my clothes off. I clearly could not train in my proper dress. Going out with Gladio by permission of the king, we picked out training clothes for me. It was a simple combination of a turtle neck, tank top black dress, a golden armored corset around my waist, slits going down both sides leaving room for complete flexibility. Black shorts with black&gold elbow length finger less gloves and black&gold knee high boots. The skirt had a design of royal crosses and its crest on it. It was comfortable and surprisingly cute. I stared at myself in the mirror. My light caramel hair was put up in a hurry mess of a pony tail. My bangs falling on my face and cheek. My eyes that were regularly dull, surprisingly glowed with it's blue violet color. I was given a wooden sword to practice on my own. I let my hand grace onto it as it laid by my side. The smile creep on my face as the memory came back to me. I wasn't the best, but I was able to keep up fairly well with Gladio. Being so into my own memory, I didn't notice the creak of my door opening. I turned my head slightly towards it as I felt a presence standing there. I was met by the blue eyes of Lady Lunafreya. She closed the door behind her and slowly stepped closer.

"New clothes? Different from your original dresses. It does suit you"

"Noct has been skipping out on his training. I turned into a substitute. Tell him he needs this training and to come back to it soon"

"I will let him know. Are you alright doing physical training?"

"Yes, my body is healthy as it's ever been. I have faith that I can do this"

"I'm glad"

"Lady Lunafreya..."

"Yes?"

"He's not upset with me, is he? Noctis" I asked, my gaze turning away from her. I looked at the mirror and could see my wheel chair put up in the far corner. The memories of my first days in this place came rushing to me. The way Noctis looked at me the first day I appeared. I was rolled in on that exact wheel chair and he looked at me with fascination. He never treated me like a sick person, he only watched over me making sure that I was okay. "I said a terrible thing. I want to apologize to him"

"He is not upset. He was just surprised at the sudden comment. He thought of you two closer than what you think. You have never been a burden to him, to either of us"

"Us?"

"I know you feel some sort of resentment towards me. It is completely understandable, I saw everything that was going on and I didn't say a thing. I am truly sorry for my arrogant act. I had the feeling that you didn't want my help. You kept yourself secluded and I wished that you would have call upon me, at least once. Having such a weak body, I know now it does not feel pleasant"

"I see" I could feel my hair covering up my sorry expression as I stared at the ground. "The powers of the oracle are starting to prove too great for you. Lord Ravus informed me something like this would come one day. Lady..." I looked up at her, my eyes burning with different light. "Luna, whenever you're in need of health assistance. You...can count on me"

I don't know what came over me. All I knew was that I hated this feeling. I was so tired of it, the feeling that has always suffocated me. I didn't want to feel it anymore. The color faded from the background once again. The silhouette that always walked away from me, stopped. A bright light glowed from behind it and the body became clear. Turning, it looked at me, I was alone staring ahead at myself. All along it was I who was walking away from myself. The image became clear as I could see others coming in my view. Noctis stood by my side and soon Luna appeared as well. The twisting tight feeling in my chest turned into pulsing. The beating of my heart became clear in my ears, it was for once calm. Their backs weren't faced towards me, it was mine that faced towards them. I couldn't stop as the tears rolled down my cheeks, my knees became weak once again and my body fell. The warmth of another taking over me, and I let it. Clearing my tears, I looked up at Noctis as he held me in his arms.

"Stay strong" I whispered into his chest. "I have been weak all along"

"I don't think so" He commented back. "I'm not upset with you. We're your friends Sera" He chuckled. "You're stuck with me"

"Yeah"


	5. Chapter 5

"Running? Is that what you have been up to" I asked as I sat in my chair and turned around towards the blond sitting beside me.

"Uh, yeah...I, well..."

I thought back to a specific day a month ago. Prompto had tried for the first time to get close with the prince. He had embarrassed himself as he fell face first on the ground. Letting out a loud laugh, I escaped back into the shadows to hide. I thought it was cute how he got all clumsy and nervous. Still I watched from the corner of my eye a scene that tighten my heart. Noctis held out his hand, thinking less of himself Prompto laid his camera in Noctis palm. He was wrong to think Noctis as an arrogant prince. Shaking his head no, he opened his palm and stretched out his fingers. Soon Prompto took a hold of his hand and Noctis began to pull. He let out a comment, one I'm sure he didn't mean rudely or offensive. The word 'heavy' escaped his mouth as he pulled him up from the ground. The short glimpse of Promptos expression at the realization of the word caught my eye. Soon the bell rung and all three of us ran in different directions to get to class in time. Ever since that day I have seen less of Prompto as he ran home the minute the bell rung.

"I understand" I said bellow my breath. Jumping up with motivation in my voice, I took Prompto by surprise. "Alright! then I'll help"

"Help? You don't have to"

"Of course I have to! Lets work hard to get our bodies into great health"

"But Lady Seraphina, you're one of the healthiest people I know"

"I'm far from healthy"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh..." I thought back at all the responses I have given in the past. _'i'm fine' 'my bodies health is at its peak' 'I can do it, I can keep on going' 'As long as I have my elemancy I'll be fine'_ How many times have I had to reassure everyone around me. How many times a day did I say my body was feeling fine. Since when have I been so comfortable lying? Looking at his periwinkle eyes, I couldn't make the words come out. This was the first time I have spoken to someone who hasn't seen me in my weaken state. Someone who had no idea I was sick to the point of my body rotting and shutting down. I couldn't, I didn't want to lie to him. "That's a story for another day" and I had resulted in not telling him at all.

"Oh, okay"

"We have to think up of a good diet for you. We'll work together and we'll have you ready in no time. You'll stand tall beside us both" I smiled. He didn't have to mention the Noctis thing for me to know what was really going on. He didn't say a word as he looked up at me in fascination.

* * *

(1 year time skip)

"Can't believe we're in high school now" I commented as Noct and I walked passed the front gates into the school grounds. "To be honest, I never thought I would make it this far"

"You have done a great recovery. Your body hasn't given you any trouble in months" Noctis said as he smiled down at me. "All that training with the big guy sure has done you some good"

"Ha, even though mother says it's not lady like at all"

"What's so unladylike about knowing how to kick some ass"

"I'll ask Ignis to teach me how to cook, that should add some lady qualities in me. Enough for mother to approve of"

"How about all those things your mother makes you do on the side? Is that not enough"

"Oh, those things..." I looked down at the floor and back up at him with a small laugh. "When have you heard of anything being enough for that woman. She has given me one compliment though"

"Oh yeah, what could that be?"

"I'm not so useless anymore..."

"Alright! finally reached the limit of usefulness" I let out a chuckle towards Noctis commentary. "Don't listen to your mother. You've always been useful to me. You look like a full grown lady too, so don't let that bother you either"

"Thanks, Noct"

The walked seem to have lasted forever. As our talking calmed down, we began to hear the whispers of the students around us. Most of them being girls asking each other if they should approach their prince and greet him. Some comments about me here and there. I usually get ignored or glared at for my closeness to the prince. Yet there was nothing I could do. I lived in the citadel with his highness and I myself as they seem to forget am royal as well. I could hear the sound of faint foot steps running towards us. I didn't bother on hiding my smile as I slid over to the side. He soon came in from behind slamming his palm gently against the princes back.

"Hey there, Prince Noctis" The blond said happily. "I'm Prompto, nice to meet you"

Noctis looked at him up and down. Taking in a detail, searching for recognition. "Don't I know you?" Noct asked. Prompto laughed and Noctis pat him back on the back.

"Good morning Lady Seraphina" He smiled and took out his camera from his pocket. I hadn't noticed that I began walking ahead of them. Turning at the sound of his voice calling out my name I was taken by the sound of the camera clicking. I looked at him confused and then let out a giggle. "First day of school photo"

"It's Sera..."

"Huh?"

"I've told you to call me Sera. Welcome to our small circle Prompto, it's about time" I happily wrapped my arms around the both of them pulling them to start walking. "That better have been a good shot" I commented.

"I'll show you later. Have you checked the list, we're all in the same class"

"Really? That's awesome"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Noctis asked. "let's go"

I threw my bag onto the other end of the long black leather couch and threw myself onto it. A sound of complete satisfaction to be off my feet escaped my lips. Noctis grabbed my bag and threw it on the floor beside his. Holding my legs up he dropped himself onto the corner seat and I let my legs fall back onto his lap. He let out a sigh and stretched out. A year ago I would have questioned this scene, but now it felt more normal than it should. Looking around I took in the detail of the dinning tables placement. The kitchen behind the large counter. The wooden floor perfectly new and the walls a clean white color. The furniture all shades of black, this was the new apartment of the prince and I. Getting the king and my mother to accept letting us live out of the citadel was hard, but in the end we seemed to have won. I pushed my body up to see that Noctis had closed his eyes and had began to drift into a peaceful slumber. His face was a smoothed pale surface. His chest went up and down with the slow motion of his breathing. His hair had grown longer with a couple stands sticking up, refusing to stay down. His presence was calming and comfortable to be around. I took my legs off of him and sat down beside him. He had completely drifted off as he didn't notice my movement.

"Rest up Noct" I whispered pushing myself slowly up and landing a small kiss on his cheek. I pushed myself up from the couch and look back at him, soon picking up both of our school bags. The door soon opened and Ignis walked in. Dressed in a white shirt, black vest and black pants. I let out a giggle at the satisfaction that he no longer dressed fully due to his closeness to the both of us. Noticing me, he stopped at the entrance way of the hallway. "Hello Ignis"

"Lady Seraphina, I surely thought the two of you would be out late. It is your first time in the city without any guards after all"

"Plans changed as you can see, his royal highness was tired from the first day of school" I directed his gaze over to the sleeping prince in the living room.

"That is nothing surprising. Having to deal with the boy for many years, I should have also seen that coming" He laid his bag onto the dinning table. "Now, is there anything that you would like to eat Lady Seraphina?"

"Hmm...I don't know, you can surprise me, your food is always great" I said as I threw myself onto the counter. "And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Sera" I pouted. "You call Noctis by his name"

"I have known Noct for many years. You however have only been here for a year, almost two and your mother does not approve of informality. The prince of course is an exception"

"I have been here for three years. If you count the year I was stuck in my bedroom sick...My mother is not here to hear it. Come on, for me Iggy"

"If that is what you wish"

"Could you also teach me how to cook?"

"You are interested in cooking? I would be delighted to teach you. If only the prince would be as willing as you"

"Don't worry about Noct, i'll be here to make his food. He wont go hungry if I have anything to do about it"

"Is that so..."

The time had passed and living together in the city seemed like nothing big. Ignis came by mostly everyday to keep a watch on us and reported to our parents. My mother constantly telling him to let me know not to screw this up. Of course I assured her that I wasn't, yet there was something I couldn't help. Something I knew she wouldn't agree with, something that would make her angry, completely furious. Living our everyday lives as regular people. The stress and weight of being royals calmed on our shoulders, we lived happily as teenagers. Now of the age of sixteen, I have found myself collecting feelings for our loving prince. I knew it was wrong, I knew he held deep feelings for Lady Lunafreya. The two keeping in contact with their messenger book. The knowledge of their feelings for each other keeping me in line. Still I feared these emotions and wondered of what to do with them everyday. It was a change for the day as I looked up at the clear blue sky from the roof. Laying down, sprawl out onto the floor, letting the wind hit me. I came here to think, to bring myself back to my senses. My head ached and my heart felt heavy as I resulted with no changes. I closed my eyes and opened them at the feel of the sun no longer hitting my face. The sight of bright blue/violet eyes looked down at me and I jumped up. Our heads colliding onto each others, causing the both of us to let out a sound of pain.

"What was that for!?" He let out defensively.

"Don't be doing things like that and not expect to get hurt!" I yelled back. I watched as he rubbed his head, having gotten the worst of the hit. Taking out a handkerchief and dropping some of my cold water onto it, I put it onto the blonds forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I should be asking you that" He said as he calmly stared back at me. His eyes sparkled as they always have. They looked at me so sweet and loving. The look in his eyes also caused my heart to ache.

"I'm fine, the hit was harder on you" I rubbed at his forehead, hoping that it wouldn't swell.

"What are you doing up here? You're skipping class you know"

"I could say the same to you"

"Noct asked me to help look for you. He said he hasn't seen you since 2nd period"

"I didn't feel well. I went up to the infirmary and then came here"

"Is something wrong?"

"Does it look like it?"

"You seem troubled. You know you can talk to me"

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry about me Prompto. I'm the perfect Seraphina that I'm suppose to be"

"I'm not asking for Lady Seraphina. I'm asking my friend Sera. What's wrong?"

"I can't say"

"And why not?...Hm...Let me guess, it's something super embarrassing. Has our Lady been doing stuff she shouldn't be. What a scandal"

"It's none of that and you know it"

"Mother dearest wouldn't allow it, right. Noct would also get an earful for not keeping a good eye on you. Ah, the hard life of a royal. It must be hard, suffocating if you ask me"

"It's exactly that, times of rest seem nonexistent. You can never put your guard down...Prompto"

"Hm, yeah?"

"Would you kindly walk me home"

"What about class?"

"I don't feel like going back. I need to rest for a bit"

"I'll take you back to the infirmary"

"That's not what I asked for"

"We can't just skip school"

"I... want to do something for Noctis. For giving him so much trouble these past couple of months. If you'll like you can stay for dinner too"

"Dinner?"

"Iggy had taught me a thing or two about cooking. Come on, please. I'll leave without you"

"Fine, but it better be as good as Ignis cooking. I'm risking my grade for this"

"Oh please, your grades are already at risk"

"Well don't say that out loud!" we laughed as we headed to leave the roof top and headed down the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

We reached the bottom of the stairs and looked around to make sure no one had seen us. We were careless as a girl came around the corner. She walked towards us, and in a panic I grabbed a hold of Promptos arm and slammed the both us up against the wall. Doing it with too much strength, I had pulled Prompto in front of me and close to my face. The both of us now blushing due to the fact that we were so close, soon he pulled his arm out of my hold. It looked as if he had me pinned onto the wall. Mentally face palming myself for not being discreet, I noticed him looking down.

"Hey buddy, eyes up here" he blushed and seem flustered as he looked up at me. "Make it seem like we're talking. God this is bad, really bad"

"Why did you pull me back?" He asked nervously.

"I panicked, I didn't think we would end up like this. It's too late now the girl is coming closer" the foot steps kept creeping closer. Her heel sounding loud within our silence. They soon stopped and my eyes widen in panic as she stared directly at me. Prompto turned back and they also made eye contact.

"Um, hey" the girls voice was low as she now stared down at the floor.

"Hi...?" We both said in unison.

"I'm sorry, I must be intruding" She turned quickly on her toes and was about to run away.

"Wait!" I pushed Prompto off of me and grabbed a hold of the girl by the wrist. She turned to look at me, her eyes filled with small tears. I let go and she stood there now staring down at the floor again. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing, I just...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten in the way"

"Woah, this is not what you think" I waved my hands in the air. I was nervous and began speaking with my hands.

"What?"

"It's not what it looks like, it was an accident...Please don't tell Noctis" I slammed by palm's together in a begging motion. Skipping was one thing, but spending that time fooling around like this, he definitely wouldn't be pleased. At this moment I could have sworn I felt Prompto's eyes burning at me. I turned to look at him and he immediately looked away.

"Noc...Prince Noctis, no I could never bring myself to speak to him...So this was an accident...?"

"I panicked and...it doesn't matter, just believe me when I say it's definitely not what you think"

"Then, um...if I may ask...what is the relationship between you two?"

"We're just friends"

"Correction, best friends" Prompto happily said finally joining the conversation, still I felt something stronger as I looked at his eyes. It appeared as if the words burned him, caused him pained. Why?

"Oh that's good...I was actually in search of you" her eyes took a quick look up towards Prompto and shot back down.

"I get it" She looked at me as her face turned red. "I'll be out of your way then. Good luck" Turning around I walked away before I could be stopped. I felt my face heat up just as hers did. I get to witness something people always talked about doing. I felt myself become excited and wondered if I would ever get the honor of having someones heart. My imagination shifted to Noctis and I shuck my head off of it. I hid by the corner and peeked as I watched a confession unfold. I watched as she bowed in a way of politely asking him to go out with her. His head shaking no in response and the girl respectfully smiled to his response and soon walked away. Sneaking out from the corner, I walked back to him and soon jumping onto his back, he caught me as he now held me up in a piggyback position. "So you got yourself a girlfriend?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Why would you leave me alone like that? Especially if you knew this was going to happen. You know I suck at this" his face was red from embarrassment and watching it made my heart skip. I ignored the motion and continued with the conversation.

"Yeah, but I couldn't deny a girl in love from revealing her feelings. Why did you say no?"

"Ah hah, you were watching the whole time"

"Watching over my best friend, it's what we do. Now answer the question" my eyes narrowed down towards the blond boy, as my grip tightened around his shoulders.

"I don't think I'm quite ready for one yet. Not when I have to take care of the child strapped to my back"

"I am not a child!"

"Yeah yeah, you ready to go"

We passed the entrance with no issues. It was a spring day, the cherry blossoms in bloom. I looked up as the walk way leading to the road was covered with cherry blossom trees and petals everywhere. Then the small streams of sun coming down through the leaves and branches softly landing on our skin. Prompto held onto me tight, not allowing any room for me to fall. I pressed up against his back and his fingers almost dug into my thighs, but I was okay. I dropped my head down close onto his neck and sighed. I was so relaxed, I felt warm and protected. I enjoyed our times like this. I wasn't being carried cause I was a sick girl or a royal that asked for it. I was being carried by the trust between me and Prompto. A loving fueled friendship.

"You have been getting a lot of confessions recently, I've noticed"

"It's strange, really...I don't know what to do"

"You've become so handsome since you lost all that weight. Girls sure are gullible, they only fall for the looks. They have no idea how adorable you used to be"

"Adorable? Yeah right. I was a fat kid"

"So? That doesn't mean anything. That doesn't make you who you are" I pushed myself up from his shoulders and gave him a small smack on the head. We both let out a chuckle as he struggled to look up at me. "They know nothing about you. What is it that they really like? They don't know about how lame your jokes and puns are, which is what makes you funny. How kind hearted and carrying you are, dropping everything you're doing to help a poor stray animal and even another person. The talent you wield with the small camera in your pocket. Do they even know you carry that thing around everywhere? The way your eyes glimmer and shine when you spot the perfect shoot. Your laugh that brings a warm sensation to the heart. How you'll never leave anyone behind. Your spirits that keeps you going and makes you never give up" I laid my head onto his back.

"You see all of that?" I could hear the crack in his voice. He was lovely, simply wonderful.

"Of course I do..." I felt a silence coming along and I decided I didn't want that. "Then there's the girls who have the courage to confess to Noct, everyone knows it's only because his looks and because he's a prince. They don't know what they might get. He could be arrogant and spoiled, he is entitled to it, just like I am. They can't see how soft he truly is. He's a mess that can't clean after himself, he can't cook to save his life and he's always sleeping. He's not afraid to show his feelings. They might be child like, stubborn and his anger is only so well managed. Still he has these kind soft eyes he makes when he worries for someone. He wishes nothing more but to be treated as a regular person. His laugh can brighten a whole room. He's a great care taker, just like you. Humor is terrible, but I guess it's just a guy thing. He's smart even if he let's some dumb comments slip. He hates training, but he wields a sword with much grace. He seems to be lazy, but he's really responsible"

"You're very absorbent" Prompto commented.

"I'm with you guys everyday, I have the time...Hmmm, Is there really no one that you like?" the question was sudden, but for some reason I wanted to know.

"If there was...I think she'll be far from my reach" I could feel his body slouch down for only a second.

"If she can't see how lucky she is to have your heart, is she worth it?"

"She's worth everything" His voice sounded so passionate as he spoke about the subject. It was in these moments that I would feel time stop for us. Had he found the girl that's worth everything? She truly was a lucky one. My chest ached at the thought and that's when I looked away from his nape, and stared up at the sky once again.

"Then I'll cheer for you from the side lines, until you get the girl" the thought crossed my mind, a sad and terrible one. Making me wonder how somewhere deeply inside of me I didn't want to watch him be taken away.

"I rather you be by my side, is that okay?" The statement took me by surprise and I pushed myself up once more. His face was burning with a blush and he tried to cover it up by turning away from me.

"Mhmm, ever at your side" I could feel the long bright smile plaster itself on my face. The happiness that took over me at the thought, and it made me wrap my arms tighter around him. I will forever be by your side, I vowed these words to myself. Neither of us will ever be alone again. The conversation ended and all we could hear was the signing of the birds. His breathing was soft, very calming to me. "Oh, I almost forgot. We need to go to the super market" I said as I wiggled myself for him to drop me. Getting a hold of my balance, I grabbed his hand and began to run. "Come on, we need to beat the clock"

Prompto dropped all the grocery bags onto the counter. Breathing deeply, heavily and tired from the long walk up the stairs. Running into my room I changed out of my school uniform. Putting on a plain royal blue cocktail dress. It fitted my curves perfectly, no sleeves with a heart shaped top, puffed at the waist and ended at the knees. I had long since tried to grow apart from dresses, but my mother had made it a habit. I walked out to find Prompto sitting on the couch with his head tilted back. Grabbing a hold of the bags, the sound made him shoot up and look at me. I didn't understand the reason for his face turning light pink. His eyes averted mine and he began to stutter.

"I...I've never seen you outside of a school uniform" he commented.

"Really? I would like to be more causal, but my mother has always made me wear dresses. I took Noctis shopping with me when we recently moved in. You know to help pick more casual clothing. It proved to not be helpful"

"Perhaps I can go with you next time..."

"Yeah, it'll be more fun...So I'm making Nocts favorite, grilled wild barramundi (basically fillet steak) and memory cake. (Sweet potato cake with berries... it's weird) wanna help?"

"I'LL SET THE TABLE" he yelled out happily.

"What a helpful boy" I laughed.

Noctis walked up to the door searching for his key. He looked down at his phone once again, but still no word from Sera or Prompto. He had been going crazy at school since Prompto never showed back up for class, with no text or call to let him know what happened. As he searched, the sound of laughter caught his ear. He knew the two voices all too well and they came from inside his apartment. Finding his key and opening the door, he saw the two pair of shoes in the corner. He walked up the hall to find Prompto sitting in a dining chair and Sera putting down a cake on the table. They both smiled at him when they noticed him standing at the entrance.

"Welcome home, you're just in time for dinner. I made your favorite" I could see the irritation on his face as he pressed down at the sides of his sinuses.

"Is this were you have been all day?" His voice was stern and angry. "I was worried sick about you...and Prompto!"

"It's not his fault!" I said as I stood in front of him. "I asked him to walk me home. I wouldn't let him say no"

"I thought something serious might have happened to you. That your health deteriorated and you collapsed somewhere. You can't be acting reckless and irresponsibly"

"I know, I apologize. I've been causing you so much trouble. I wanted to do something for you, so I asked Prompto to help me. I'm really sorry"

"I'm sorry..." He let out a deep and long sigh. "I'm sorry I yelled at you...So, you said you made my favorite huh. Wonder if it's as good as Ignis" he sighed once again as he gave up. He didn't wish to fight in front of his best friend. He tried his best to enjoy dinner and help clean, complimenting my cooking.

"Now that that's all done, I'm going to take a shower" I said as I jumped off of my chair. "Thank you for all of your help Prompto, and for staying to have dinner with us. I'm glad you two liked it, I've worked very hard" I turned to Noctis, my happy tone lowering down. "I'm sorry again, I know I screw up a lot" I walked off before I could get a response.

"Hey Noct"

"Yeah?"

"You mentioned something about Seras health"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked his voice noticeably on guard.

"A while back she mentioned to me how her body was far from healthy, and right now you mentioned how you were afraid she was collapsed somewhere due to her health. Is something wrong with Sera? Is she sick?" Prompto asked highly concerned.

"She hasn't told you?" Noctis responded in complete shock. He traced his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Told me what?"

"She's been sick for a really long time" Noctis sighed. "Since childhood, I don't think Sere even knows how it feels to be in good health. Her body was very weak, it would shut down on her and she couldn't attend school because of it. Her legs would give out, she wouldn't be able to walk for days. We never knew what body function would break down, it was always a scary mystery" Noctis looked at Prompto. His eyes were heavy and they seem to be fighting against tears. "When she first came to Lucis...when I saw her for the first time in the citadel she was in a wheelchair and couldn't walk. She barely left her room and when she did there were always guards around her, making sure she wouldn't get hurt or collapse. She moved to Insomnia to find a cure for her condition. We managed to create a perfect elemancy formula to keep her bodies cells in balance. That necklace she wears all the time, the elemancy is inside of it. That small thing around her neck is what's keeping her alive" His voice became hoarse around the ending of his story. He could feel the anger and guilt rising inside of him. "She didn't tell you, probably because she thought it would be best for you not to know. You do tend to worry a lot" he said as Promptos eyes now held a glisten to them. "Try to act normal, don't let her know that I told you. She won't be happy about it"

Prompto nodded in agreement and stared down at the table. He didn't know what to say and if he did he was afraid to speak. He could feel the knot that had formed in his throat as he held back his tears. Something so important and his closest friends had been keeping it from him. Was it for the best that he didn't know? Now that he did know, could he still act like he didn't. The door to the bathroom soon opened and a cloud of steam followed behind Seraphina. She stretched her arms above her head and let out a satisfying groan. She wore thin pajamas consisting of short navy blue shorts and a black shirt that was obviously too big to be hers, he could only imagined that it was once Noct's shirt. Looking at her now Prompto couldn't see anything wrong with her. She stood with confidence, her body seemed relax and nothing ill showed on her smooth skin. She tilted her head to the side and made eye contact with him, giving him her pleasant smile. She looked beautiful, there was no way he could ever think a sickness was eating at her. He felt his lips thinning out and pressing on each other. He didn't want to cry, he had no right to cry. He pushed himself off of the chair, standing up he began to walk towards the door.

"I think it's time for me to go now" he said as he walked pass Sera. He felt his body jolt back as he was grabbed by the arm. Turning around he thought he saw a sad expression on her face. Taking a better look, her eyes seemed very focused on him.

"I'll walk you out" she said happily

"I don't think that's a good idea. You just got out of the shower, your hair is wet and it's dark out. You'll catch a cold" Noctis intervened.

"I'll just walk him to the main entrance. I'll be right back, I promise" she slammed her two hands together in a begging motion.

"Alright"

He watched her as she jumped from one stair to the other. She hummed a happy tune to herself and smiled at the ground. _'I don't think Sera even knows how it feels to be in good health'_ but she seemed to be. Everything about her was living, it couldn't be that necklace. No, it was her will keeping her alive.

"What does Sera think about herself" he said softly as they reached the end of the stair well.

"What do I think about myself?" She paused, he could see she was thinking hard about the question. "I don't know...I'll have to get back to you on that"

"You want to know what I think..." He stood tall as he felt the blood rush towards his cheeks. His face turning bright pink from his sudden outburst. Still she looked at him with anticipation. Her eyes gentle, gleaming and appearing as her irises were dancing. The girl that was worth everything stood before him and she didn't even know it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wonder where Sera ran off to?" Prompto sighed as they exited the school grounds. "Sucks we had to get stuck with classroom clean up. Even our Prince has to contribute, I guess"

"It's such a pain" Noctis rubbed the back of his neck before popping it, he was stiff. Not because of the cleaning, but because of his worry for Sera.

"Exams are coming up. How do you think you're going to do Noct?" He wanted to lighten the mood. To make his royal Highness relax.

"I won't score as bad as you, if that's what you're asking"

"You know what I think about exams"

"Not much apparently" Noctis laughed as Prompto shoved him softly to what he said.

"Your highness should ban the exams"

"I think they're doing you some good. Get that brain of yours going"

"My brian is..." He stopped as his phone began to ring in his pocket. The name across the screen brought a smile to his face. "It's Sera" he chanted happily.

"Why is she calling you?"

"Hello?" He responded, ignoring Noctis question.

"Hey, Prompto" I said in a low voice. I looked out from the window of my old room in the citadel. Wishing to be out there with them. Probably laughing and walking home in the nice weather. "Are you alone?" I already knew the answer, but I had to ask.

"No, Noctis is with me. Is something wrong?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. You've helped me out a lot these couple of days"

"But I haven't done anything"

"Yeah...um, tell Noct that I won't be coming home tonight...king's orders"

I pulled the phone away before he could question. I hung up on him, even though I wanted to hear him a little while longer. I wanted to curl myself up, but I stood tall instead. It was here that the prophet had woken within me. I had to say goodbye, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Kings orders...wait a minute, where are you? Hello? Sera?" He pulled the phone away from his ear. It shown that she had hung up. "She said she won't be coming home tonight. That your dad ordered it..."

"Why would he? Where is she?"

"I don't know, she hung up on me right after. Well, isn't that his Highness on the big screen" he pointed to the giant monitor sitting in the central of crown city. "Look Seras with him...woah I've never seen her in those types of dresses before" he commented as he watched her walk behind the king. She wore a long shoulder strap royal blue dress. An open side and a black waist band containing the royal crest and silver crosses going down and fading from the gown. "Royal blue must be her favorite color"

"It's her royal color, represents which royal she belongs to"

"Royal colors...?"

"My father and I wear black"

"What about Lady Lunafreya?" Prompto asked as Noctis eyes never wondered away from the screen.

"She wears white"

"She sure must look beautiful...Noct" his eyes stayed locked on the screen. "This is your stop" Noctis finally turned over to him.

"Uh, yeah...I wonder what father wants with Sera...I'll call Ignis, maybe he'll know"

"You mind letting me in on it when you find out. I worry about her too"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow"

It had been days since I have returned home. I would go to school, take my exams and get picked up by a kings glaive. I was taken to the citadel and was to train and prepare myself, mostly waste time until it was time for me to leave. I stood in the entrance of the apartment. All the lights were turned off and the place was in ruined. Noctis clothes and books were everywhere. I sighed at the realization that he didn't seem to be trying. Walking into my old dark room I threw myself onto the bed. Everything was gone, the room had been cleaned and stripped of all my belongings. They moved everything while we were both at school. I want to see him, I wanted to tell him goodbye, but it wasn't the right time. He appeared to be in chaos, would I just make things worst. I looked down at the comics scattered on the floor. The messenger book of Lady Lunafreya sticking out through them. I picked it up and opened it to the last page, he hasn't respond. I wonder how long Luna has been waiting for his response. The sound of the door creak opened caused me to panic, dropping the book I turned around. Steps echoed as they ran into the living room. Turning on the lights I was blinded.

"Lady Seraphina"

"Ignis..." I questioned why he was here, but I was somewhat thankful.

"You shouldn't be here, you still have much to do"

"I think I've mastered the elemancy formula, I can make my own medicine now. Mother and King Riges said I'm ready. All that's left is to finish my exams and I'm gone"

"Noct, he's a mess isn't he" Ignis said as he noticed me hovering over the comics.

"Has it been like this"

"Ever since you stopped being home"

"I wanted to come back. Everyday...I wanted to see him, to hear his voice, his laugh. Take care of this house as he slept soundly..."

"You cannot think of him in this manner, Sera"

"I KNOW THAT!...I know, still this is my home. Why do I have to leave?"

"The prophesy calls for it"

"Screw the prophesy...all this time I have been pushed around, hated, looked down on and all of a sudden I'm a part of the prophesy. Why would I want to take part in it? In something that will take away everyone I love"

"How are you so sure it will?"

"I don't know! I just am, alright. I don't know how I know all these things. How I calmly say words that I don't tend to. I...I don't know, ever since I became this prophet"

"You always were...You will meet with Noctis in four years time"

"No"

"No?" He questioned confusedly

"I will meet you all. All five of us will go on an adventure. We'll travel to places we haven't been to before. We'll meet new friends and old friends. We'll laugh, smile, scream, cry and fight. Then it'll all burn down and fall apart. Darkness will take over" I could feel my consciousness drifting away from me.

"Are you sure about that? Is that what you are foretold?"

"What?" The life had come back to my eyes. I fought with the slumber that took over my body every time I took a glimpse of the future. I was learning to control it while awake, but I was still too weak to do it. "What were we talking about?" The process looked as if I spoke in my sleep. I would immediately forget once I wake up.

"Nothing, just saying how you should get going. The car is waiting for you outside. I'll clean up this mess"

Noctis walked into the apartment he had thought to be empty. Walking inside and taking his shoes off, he thought nothing as the trash that laid around had been picked up. Feeling a sense of happiness take over him, he walked gently and softly through the entrance hall. Yet when he made it to the living room, his joy had diminish as he watched Ignis cooking in the kitchen. He had hoped for a more feminine friend. He had wished for Sera to come back home. He was worried about her and it was driving him crazy.

"Don't mind me" Ignis said as he chopped up the vegetables on the board. "Remember to wash your hands before dinner" He continued as he didn't receive a response. Noctis turned to walk away, but soon turned back and began to look around the room. "The comics are on the shelf. Lady Lunafreyas notebook is in the drawer" Noctis shoot a quick look at him. "I suggest you write back soon"

"I know" Noctis said finally responding as he turned to walk away again.

Ignis stayed until dinner was over.

"Remember to lock all of your doors before going out. Just the front door will not suffice" Noctis nodded. "Separate your garbage and don't just leave it in your room. If you think someone will come by and pick up after you, you are surely mistaken" He let out a hum in response. "Noct"

"Yeah, yeah"

"if you can't prove yourself capable of living alone..."

"I'm not suppose to be" Noct cut him off. "One day I come home and all of her stuff is gone. I get no call, no explanation. I don't even know if she's okay" Ignis knew he had been keeping the anger that sounded in his voice in for days.

"You'll be move back to the palace...and" Ignis continued ignoring Noctis small outburst. He let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. Ignis went through his bag and took out an envelope. "this is a political report. Please have a look at it, i'll be back later to explain in detail" Noctis took it. "I'll explain later on behalf of Lady Seraphina's quick transfer. She is doing alright I assure you" His phone began to ring as Noctis was about to speak. Taking a quick look at the screen, he went ahead and answered it. He nodded in understanding, until soon his posture changed. "What do you mean missing?" He asked concerned and irritated. "Have you looked all around the palace grounds? Make sure to check every corner, she grew up in there for a good while, there must be spots she could be hiding in"

"What's going on?" Noctis asked.

"Well check again. I will begin a search out in the city" Ignis hanged up and turned to Noctis. "Lady Seraphina has gone missing. She's apparently been gone for hours" Noctis pushed passed him and ran out of the apartment. "NOCT!" Ignis let out a sigh and closed the door behind him.

I laid onto the green grass, the feel of its cool misted contents wet the back of my dress. I had ran out of the citadel while the guards were not watching. It was laughable how they are probably now realizing I had gone missing. I stared up at the clear night sky, the stars shinning bright above me. Prompto sat up taking in glances at me from time to time. He watched as Sera's eyes wondered among the stars. It was dark out, but still she managed to shine due to the light of the moon. He felt himself fidgeting, not knowing what to do. It was a couple of hours ago that she showed up in his door step unexpected. She was panting and seemed to have been running. She wore her navy blue dress and heels, he wondered how hard it must have been to run in such attire. Her smile was bright and happy for she had not seen him in days. She went on with telling him how she had sneaked out of the palace. She seemed so happy with herself, so desperate to lay her eyes on him. Yet the minute the sun went down, she couldn't take her eyes away from the sky.

"Hey" she said happily as he answered the door. "It's been a while" Prompto watched her with widen eyes. The sun was beginning to set and he thought she appeared like an angel at his door step. "Let's go on a date" Her smile was bright and almost reached from one ear to the other.

"Wh...what?"

"I'm in the mood for some chocolate crêpes, maybe a chocolate mocha. Let's just go to a bakery" She bent over in a begging motion. She turned at the feel of the wind blowing her hair to the side. She pushed her hair behind her ear as she looked up at the horizon. "We can watch the sun set too" She grabbed a hold of Prompto's hand and pulled him out of his house.

"Wait...Sera, wait... you've been gone for days"

"Yeah, i'm sorry about that"

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to see you"

"There's something you're not telling me or Noct. What's going on Sera?" He questioned again as they walked towards the bakery.

"Look, I snuck out of the palace. It's just a matter of time till they start searching the city. That search will start with Noctis apartment and your house. I wanted to get out of the citadel, I was going insane. I'll explain everything later. Right now I just...I want to have fun with my best friend one last time"

They had run around laughing and smiling as they snuck away from the kings glaives. Now they sat on a hill, looking up at the stars.

"Kallisto..." I soon spoke taking Prompto out of his trance. "There's actually a constellation called Kallisto, well it's now known as the Ursa Major or the fourth moon of jupiter"

"Your name has that much meaning?" Prompto asked confused at the sudden knowledge.

"People don't truly understand where my royal statues comes from. I mean, no one really speaks of the Kallisto family. The ones who truly matter are Noctis and Lady Lunafreya. I was just left in the shadows, a background that no one could get rid of, fading into the abyss. My father always told me that I was a decedent of the daughter of a king. She was a nymp that was seduced by a god. In anger the wife of the god turned the daughter of this king into a bear. That was after she had given birth to a child. Thus creating the blood line of the Kallisto family. For years they have been given a job, a duty to serve and help the oracle guide the king in a journey. Some sort of prophesy"

"What is this prophesy?"

"I don't want to..."

"What?"

"I have been forgotten, thrown away, not wanted. I...I had been freed from the constant cycle or so I thought. I want nothing to do with it" I could feel my eyes begin to tear up, yet I stopped them in time. "No matter how I feel, I still have to fulfill this duty. I came to you because I wanted...I wanted to say goodbye"

"Goodbye? Wait, why goodbye? Where are you going? Why are you leaving?" He asked in a panic.

"I must return back to Tenebrae, back to Lady Lunafreyas side" I pushed by body up and jumped to my feet. Prompto following after me. I stared back up to the night sky, taking in a deep breath. The sound of the camera clicking caused a smile to form on my face. "I wanted to thank you once again" how I would miss this. His sudden burst of inspiration to take a photo.

"Thank me for what?" he asked as he put down the camera.

"For keeping your promise"

"Promise?"

"Of course, how silly of me, I was the one who pushed the promise onto you" I swiftly turned my body and threw myself onto him. The motion was too fast for Prompto to understand. The flow of my dress caught his attention as it danced along with my movements. My arms wrapped around his neck, causing his body to slouch down to my small height. I could hear his sudden embarrassment take over and he began to stutter. I tighten my hold on him and it didn't take him long to notice my shaking body. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the embrace, digging his face into my neck. "Thank you for taking good care of me" I said as the atmosphere began to get heavy.

"You don't have to thank me for that. It should be me thanking you. Sera, if it wasn't for you I probably would still be alone" His hold tighten. "Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for bringing me courage to become friends with Noctis. Thank you for being my strength" We both let go of each other and I let the smile take over my sadden expression.

"I'll see you around, Prompto"

"Promise that we'll see each other again"

"I promise that we will. Take care of Noct for me"

"Are you not going to say goodbye to him? He will be really upset"

"I guess I should at least give him a visit. Keep that camera by your side, we'll have a journey waiting for us in the future"

Before he could ask what she meant she had began to walk away. Taking his camera back into his hand, he held it up and took a photo of her walking away. His chest felt heavy and it ached immensely, but he held the promise close to his heart. They were to meet again, he was certain of it. He took in every detail and word that was to be the last time in a while to see and hear her. He vowed on that night under the stars to become strong for the next time they meet.


	8. Chapter 8

"It's over, it's over" Prompto sung as they walked out of the school campus.

The final day for exams had been complete and now both Prompto and Noctis were on their way home. Prompto wondered if Sera kept her word to say goodbye to his majesty, the prince. He had not mentioned his encounter with her last night. She had also failed to show up to class on this day. Still he worried as Noctis did not say a word about the news that Sera laid out on him. He had seemed irritated in the morning, a different reaction Prompto would have expected. Noctis had told him about Seraphinas disappearance last night, how he went out to look for her. He wanted to let him know that she had been with him in those missing hours. Soon after he went looking, Noctis received a phone call from Ignis saying they found her sneaking around the palace garden. He figured that she had not kept her word and failed to visit Noctis. The walk had become silent and awkward, trying to take his attention off of it he looked up to the big screen that sat in the center of the city.

"Oh, it's the king" He commented, noticing that Sera was not following behind him as she had in the last broadcast. "Huh? Did he always use a cane?" He asked as the King held himself up by one. Noctis didn't respond as he looked away and began to walk in the direction of his apartment without saying a word. Holding back Prompto let the prince walk away.

Noctis walked into the apartment, tossing his bag onto the couch and dropping his body down. He watched as Ignis walked out of the Kitchen and towards him.

"What are you doing here?" Noctis asked

"Have you read the report?" Ignis responded with a question.

"No"

"I suspected as much, it doesn't even look like you've touched it. The war with the empire may have ended years ago, but we cannot let our guard down" Noctis laid down onto the couch. "Thanks to the king and the wall, Lucis has been able to enjoy peace for the last 150 years. As the king must give his own strength to maintain the wall, his majesty has avoided the public eye. However, it seems as if he has lost the ability to summon weapons. Are you listening?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?"

"If not now, then when? You're the successor to the throne and someday..."

"My dad is going to die?" He asked angrily.

"I didn't..."

"That's what you're saying" He yelled as he pushed his body up to face Ignis. "When my dad dies, I have to be the king!"

"Shouting won't change the truth"

"Well I don't want to hear your 'truth'!"

"I see you won't listen to reason" he spoke calmly as he got up from the chair he had sat down on. "But you ought to at least think it over" He left the apartment, leaving Noctis angry and alone. The next day after school, Noctis couldn't contain his irritation.

"What's wrong?" Prompto asked as he could tell his friend was feeling off. "Did you fail the test?" No response. "Have you heard from Sera?" He wondered if he was angry at the fact that she was leaving

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN SCHOOL?"

"We were just heading home" Prompto yelled out in fear at the big buff man that now stood before them.

"Gladio..." Noctis spoke his name in surprise.

"You've been skipping practice lately, I hope you haven't gotten rusty" Gladio spoke as Noctis followed behind him. They entered his house and walked towards the back yard. They began to practice, thinking this would be a good way for the prince to let out some of his anger and frustration.

"Focus Noct!"

"I can't" Noctis said low, but sternly as he sat down on the grass.

"Hey, you can't give up so easily now. The king is counting on you"

"I KNOW!" he yelled out..."I know...I know, I can't become the king like this. But...I don't want to think about my dad dying"

Ignis walked down the hallway as he had just finished practicing on his own. Gladio stood outside of the door waiting for him. I had sneaked myself out of my room and began to walk towards the big guy. Throwing my back onto the wall and standing beside him, he looked down at me. His big built body, made me look small and frail. Ignis reached the both of us, not looking up he kept on walking.

"Noct has been slacking off lately" Gladio said causing Ignis to stop.

"Was he with you?"

"Earlier, yeah. If he tries to skip out on practice again, bring him by"

"Certainly" He let out a big sigh. "but I never know what goes on in that head of his. I sometimes wonder if he even understands his position"

"Give him a little more credit than that" Gladio commented.

"He's a teenage boy, and he's scared. You must learn to be patient, he must be treated kindly and with care" I finally spoke as I began to grow tired of the two ignoring my presence.

"Lady Seraphina..."

"It's my last day here. I leave tomorrow morning" I looked up at the open ceiling revealing the clear evening sky.

"We are noted on that fact" Ignis responded.

"Before I go...May I ask one last request?"

Noctis looked out at crown city from his high viewed balcony. He noticed the sudden sound of the door creaking open, but didn't bother to check. Thinking it was Ignis, he never would have expected me to be standing watching from the living room. He didn't notice my presence or more likely he didn't want to turn around. I walked towards the kitchen and saw the burned pans in the sink. Moving them around, I figured I would help the prince one last time with the house chores. I could hear the sound of him letting out a huge sigh before turning around. As soon as he did, he paused at the door and watched me as I started the sink and began to clean. I washed the pans and payed him no attention, trying to act as normal as possible. He probably had no idea of how fast my heart was beating at this very moment. I could hear his footsteps walking towards me and getting closer. I dried my hands after I was finished and turned off the sink. I knew he was standing on the other side of the counter, I could easily feel his stare burning at me. I couldn't make out the emotion he was probably feeling at the time, yet I was afraid to look up.

"It's been a while, huh? I see that you tried to cook, perhaps try not burning the food next time" I kept my eyes down looking at my hands.

"Okay..." I clenched tightly onto the sink as I received the one word answer.

"Ha...Guess I should have seen it coming. I heard about how much of a mess you were without me" I still didn't look up, yet I felt my eyes widen as I looked at the sudden tear that dropped onto my hand. "It looks clean now, I'm hoping you learned how to take a bit more care of yourself" I whipped the tears away. I turned my body around, refusing to let him see. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, I pushed myself up onto the counter. "I'm sure the place must feel lonely, with just you in here. I'm sorry" I still refused to look up as I could sense his body standing before me. Without any warning, I was pulled into a tight embrace. He held me in his arms, refusing...no, afraid to let go. "Noct..."

"Where have you been? I know you were in the palace, but why? I asked constantly and all they would tell me was that you were okay. Why didn't you call? or even send a message"

"I...I didn't know what to say, I was scared"

"Scared...of what?"

"I...I should have told you days ago. I should have let you know from the start. I'm sorry" I cried as I grabbed hold of his shirt and pushed myself onto his body. I didn't feel my legs open up, but he now stood closer to me. Standing in between my legs as I wanted to hold him tighter.

"Is something wrong? Has your health worsen"

"That's not it at all" he pulled me away so he could look at my face. His eyes shined as they stared down at me. His eyes, I loved looking into his eyes. "Noct" I felt myself be taken in by this moment.

My hand had slid up his chest and onto the back of his neck. My fingers intertwined with the hairs on his nape. I pushed myself up and pulled him closer. Our lips finally touched, my body began to feel warm and the tears paused. I prepared myself to be pushed and shoved away, but he didn't. I felt his lips press themselves onto mind. Harder and harder, our breathing became staggered and we pulled away to take small breaths at a time. _'You cannot think of him in this manner'_ I know Ignis, I'm sorry, but I can't stop. _'I would have loved to have you as a daughter'_ King Regis, I would have loved that too. Thank you for your appraisal. _'There will be a peace treaty. Noctis and Lady Lunafreya will wed'_ I should apologize to Luna. Somehow deep down I wished I was worth enough to the empire. Perhaps, maybe that way I could have been the one to marry the Prince of Lucis. Still I knew that was just a dream and it would never come to pass. He slipped his hands onto my waist and pulled me in closer. My train of thought was becoming blurry. My mind could no longer think clearly. I could feel sweat drip down my forehead, our bodies were becoming hot. Still I pulled at his shirt and he grabbed tightly onto my waist. I couldn't stop, but I knew I had to. Stop, stop it now. This can't happen and it won't, please stop. The bundle of clothing I had in my hands was released from my grasp. My body fell back onto the counter and I pulled myself away. We both breathed heavily as our bodies were still close together. His body heat was immense and his odor made me go dizzy.

"I'm sorry" I managed to let out in a whisper. I pushed him away from me and jumped off of the counter. "I shouldn't have done that"

"Sera..." His voice was gentle as he spoke my name. It caused an ache to form in my chest.

"You have to listen to me Noctis" I cut him off. "I...I'm leaving Insomnia"

"What..."

"I'm moving back to Tenebrae"

"You're kidding, for what purpose!?"

"I guess mother has decided it's time for us to go back home"

"THIS IS YOUR HOME!" Noctis yelled out causing me to turn and face him. His face was flushed and I believed mine probably was as well. "Our home" he finished in a soft tone.

"I have been packing my things these pass few days. I asked for one last request before I leave. I requested to come see you, to say goodbye"

"Why are you saying goodbye? There has to be a way. I can talk to my father. Sera, you don't have to leave"

"It was the King who ordered for me to go back to Tenebrae. He believes that it is time for me to perform my duty"

"What duty?" He asked angry and concerned.

"To stand by Lunas side, until the time comes that...that the oracle will also awaken"

"Luna..." A sense of guilt was felt once he said her name. "But Tenebrae is taken over by the empire. It's dangerous for you guys to return to it now"

"You're wrong, My father was a good man, but due to my health he worked in the lab section of the imperial army. My mother is certain that we will be welcomed with open arms"

"Do you really have to go? Do you even want to?"

"Of course I don't want to, Noct" I let out a sigh. "I didn't come here to beg you to ask your father to let me stay"

"YOU'RE OKAY WITH JUST LEAVING" he raised his voice once again.

"WHAT I WANT DOESN'T MATTER, THIS IS WHAT I HAVE TO DO" I couldn't contain myself any longer. He was making things worst for me to deal with.

"SCREW THAT! I'M NOT GIVING YOU UP TO THE EMPIRE"

"IT'S NOT YOUR CHOICE TO MAKE" He grabbed a hold of my shoulders. I could feel his body shaking as he stared down at our feet. Landing my hands on top of his, I caused him to look up at me. "There's nothing we can do. We'll see each other again, I promise"

"How do you know?"

"Trust me...I know" He nodded his head no. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I didn't come here to do any of these things we're doing" I turned my back from him and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be" I turned to look at him again. He stared out at the balcony, he was ignoring eye contact with me. Grabbing a hold of his face, I turned his attention back to me. "You have to stay strong" I forced a smile on my face as I spoke with softness in my tone. He grabbed a hold of my hand and then brought me into a hug once again. He held me tightly and his face was dug into my shoulder. "I leave tomorrow morning. Goodbye Noctis"

"Goodbye, Sera" he choked out.

My mother and I walked out of the palace front entrance, King Regis following behind us. The car was prepared with a driver inside. Our things had already been sent out and should have already arrived at the palace in Tenebrea. I turned to look out from the stairs one last time and stood frozen. I watched at Noctis walked in through the gates. It was a school day and he should be there by now, but there he was walking towards me in his school uniform. He walked up the steps and stopped a good distance away. I turned to look at the King, he nodded his head in approval. I walked down the steps towards his son. Standing one step above his, giving me a fair height.

"You should be in school" I commented.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to pay attention"

"This coming from the boy who always tells me to act accordingly in school" I said letting out a smirk.

"This is different and you know it. I have something for you..." He reached out his hand and opened his palm. There sat a bright blue flower charm. "It's for your necklace, you can set it beside your elemancy orb"

"Thank you" I took it in my hand and held it tightly up to my chest. "You didn't have to"

"Our farewell last night, it wasn't the best way to end things. Take care of yourself, you hear me"

"I should be the one telling you that" I took off my necklace and added the charm onto it. "I will take perfect care of it"

"It's time to go" My mother called out from the car door.

Saying my last goodbyes to the king and his son, I got into the car. I watched from the mirror as we pulled out and drove away. Waving at the people that have taught me so much. The tear rolled down my cheek and I prepared myself mentally for the four years I had to wait to see my dear friends again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please don't forget to pack up Lady Lunafreyas wedding dress" I kindly ordered towards any of the servants roaming about the room.

"My lady you have a phone call" a servant said handing me my cellphone. "It's been ringing for a while"

"Oh, I must have not noticed. Thank you" taking the phone from her hand, I smile at the name and picture that appeared to cover my screen. "If it isn't my Blondie, what's up?" I responded happily as I walked towards the balcony. I was stopped the minute I heard my door open wide. I turned to look at the guard that walked in. "Excuse me, this is a woman's quarters. Do not walk in without knocking or announcing your presence. If you are here to guard, please do so outside at the door" the imperial soldier looked irritated, but left the room and stood outside.

"It sounds like you're busy, must have called at the wrong time" Prompto finally responded.

"My mother left me for all the preparations. I'm getting everything ready to be sent off to Altissia. Please hold the dress with care!" I asked as they began to take it off the mannequin.

"You have her wedding dress with you?" He asked a bit excited.

"Yes and it's beautiful..." I hoped that my small hostility didn't come out noticeably.

"Oh, I bet it is"

"Mhmm..." The phone became silent and awkward on both ends.

"Lady Seraphina, a package from the King of Lucis has arrived for you" another servant said as she walked in and put the box down on the bed.

"Thank you" I hovered over the white box. "I'm going to put the phone down for a sec, okay? Don't make any noise"

"Okay...?" He agreed questionable.

I hid the phone under the covers with the box. Bringing out another white box, I took out the contents. It was a matter of seconds, I thought to myself. He should be walking through that door right about now. The moment I counted down to one, Ravus slammed my door opened. Everyone turning to face him in shock and a bit of fear. Yet I stood hovering over my bed and the box.

"I heard you have received a package from King Regis" he said with anger.

"Yes indeed, it just came in a couple of seconds ago. Impeccable timing you have, I must say"

"Do not open the box before I get to see what is inside of it" the anger raised

"It's a bit too late for that now"

"What did he send you?" He questioned

"This" I pulled out a dress. It was a royal blue color, the color of my social standings. It had straps and shoulder sleeves and came down to my knees before forming a train. The breast area was white and the waist band looked like a half corset. While leggings were meant to be put on with it. "Everyday when I would walk home from school, I would pass this dress shop. I always had my eyes glued to this one. So I asked King Regis to send it over to me. You know, for your little sisters wedding" he looked at me angry as I commented on Luna marrying the Prince of Lucis. "I've been waiting for it forever. So unless you're going to be a pervert and watch me as I change, please excuse yourself" he let out a tsk sound at me before walking out and slamming the door behind him. This caused the servants to jump and let out a sound of fright. "You all are free to go as well. Send out the dress and I will not need your assistance for the day" they all bowed before leaving the room. Throwing the box aside and bringing out the one from king Regis. "Hey Prompto, you still there?"I asked picking up the phone.

"Yep, always waiting"

"Sorry about that"

"No sweat. Having to be under watch by the empire must be tough"

"It is, you have no idea how much I miss Lucis"

"And we miss you" Prompto said as he turned to look at Noctis.

"How is his majesty, the prince?"

"Saying goodbye to his father. We're getting ready to set out on our journey to Altissia"

"You guys be careful"

"Aren't we always...Oh! I got a new camera and it's itching to take a shoot of you"

"I'll make sure to be picture perfect when we see each other again"

"We can't wait to see you" Prompto let out a sigh. "You were right huh, back then. You were so certain that we would see each other again. I'm glad"

"Yeah, well...since you guys are already heading off, I should get myself ready too. I should get going"

"Yeah, be safe alright"

"Mhmm, don't worry Prompto. It won't be much longer. I'll see you soon"

"See you soon" she hung up and Prompto stared down at his phone happily."

"How is her ladyship?" Ignis asked.

"She appears to be doing good"

"Itching to take a picture. Who knew Prompto was actually a pervert" Gladio commented as he put Prompto in a small choke hold.

"I AM NOT" he cried out in defense.

"Riiiight" Noctis joined into the conversation as he walked down the steps. "She's been your cameras pray since middle school. Have to take the shoot of whatever beauty comes your way, isn't that right Prompto?" He asked with a smirk.

"Noct, mind giving me a little help here old buddy old pal" yet Prompto knew he wasn't going to get it.

"Your majesty!" A guard yell out towards the King as he walked down the stairs.

"What now?" Noctis asked

"I am not asking you to guard my wayward son, but to only stay at his side" Regis pleaded to the three.

"Of course your majesty" Ignis responded with a bow.

"We don't plan on leaving his side" Gladio added

"Yeah, what they said" Prompto said nervously staring down at the steps.

"Noctis, I just want to make sure...are you truly ready to leave home"

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready as i'll ever be"

"Do greet Lady Seraphina kindly. After many years, I'm sure the both of you will be very anxious to see each other again. Please do mind your manners in front of your new bride"

"You're the one to talk" He let out a scuff. "The motor is running, we should be going"

"Yes...stand tall, my son"

"Now that Noctis and his majesty have said their farewell, we should get going" Ignis suggested as he opened the car doors.

"Oh! Can I drive!?" Prompto asked excited and in a begging motion.

"Only if you promise not to wreck the thing. The regalia is the Kings beloved car"

"Yes sir, I'll treat it with care, promise"

They all hooped into the regalia and set off on the road. This was hours before the emperor set foot in Insomnia, hours before the tragic fall of Lucis.

I stood at the corner of my bed staring down at the white package. I have changed into my new dress, and completely forgotten about the gift. Unwrapping the bow that was sitting on top, I opened it gently. There inside the box was my old training uniform. The black short dress with slits on the side, black shorts and even the knee high boots and gloves. Taking out the content, in the bottom resided small weapons. Two daggers that connected into a double ended sword and a small pistol. Taking advantage of the back train of my dress. I took the straps and put it around my waist under the skirt. There it held the daggers on my back and the pistol on my far hip. I took a luggage suite case out and put the outfit inside. A small note read in the Kings handwriting _'This will come of good use sometime in the future, stand tall my kingsglaive'_ Have I been accepted into the Lucis army? I thought to myself as I burned the card. It would be best for none of the imperials to find this. I grabbed the suite case and walked out of my bedroom. The hallway was full of chatter from servants and guards. I walked down the corridor and reached the princess room.

"Lady Lunafreya! Everything is ready" I spoke loudly to be heard through the closed door. I received no response and began to knock. "Lady Lunafrey? princess?" I knocked, no one came to the door. "LUNA!" I yelled out.

"Lady Lunafreya has been gone since this morning" a servant soon mentioned. "Someone has neglected to tell you, I am very sorry"

"Since this morning, but why? She couldn't have gone to Altissia without me"

"She wasn't heading to Altissia. She left with the emperor and headed to insomnia"

"Insomnia...but what business does she have there?" I thought back to the constant calls and letters from the king. The reminders and plans for the wedding. There's no way that Luna would not have known about Altissia. So why did she go? "Where is Ravus?"

"He boarded an empires air craft and left, he did not say his destination. You are the only royal left in the palace as of now"

"I'm the only one...this doesn't make sense, unless..."

The moment I had clicked everything together a bomb went off behind us. The bomb had been set off in what seemed to be my bedroom. The servants began to run and the guards began to attack. In a reflective impact I broke down the door to the Princess bedroom, running straight towards the window. I landed on the balcony that was under the window. How could this have happened? How could I have not seen this coming, dammit. I looked down at the ground, I was far but not too far to jump. Risking a minor injury to my legs, it would hurt to run. How long would I last? Would they catch me? Still I had no choice as a soldier stared down at me from the window. Letting go of the balcony I fell onto a bed of flowers. My legs burned and ached as I got up and began to run. I sprinted out towards the back of the palace. I could hear the distant running of a soldier, only one. I could take him, I thought to myself. I held tightly onto the suite case as I ran. If I drop it I could run faster, but I couldn't let it go. It was like a flash of light as I didn't realize how close the soldier had gotten. Soon my body was shoved as I fell to the ground and I watched my mother get slash with a sword on her back. Grabbing the pistol I shot headlong into the soldiers skull. Knowing we were alone, I picked up my mother and laid her on my lap.

"Why?" I cried out. "You were suppose to be on the train. You weren't suppose to be here. Mother why!?" I couldn't understand why I was crying. The woman who had tossed me aside, looked down on me and hated me was now dying in my arms. Still I held tears for the woman my heart knew was my one and only mother. She had risked her life to save me, still I understood nothing. I felt my mothers weak hand grace my cheek. "Mom..." That was the first time, I've ever called her in such a manner, yet she let out a small smile.

"I knew...what they were planning to do, I...I just couldn't bring myself to let my daughter die" she said in a low voice. "You are a ray of light" she coughed, blood spilling from her lips. "The world will be surrounded by darkness, you have said this many times before. You are a part of the oracle, Sera. You are to fight to keep the light in this world. Live...for the life that your father and I risked our lives to save. Go on and live.

I felt her body go limp in my arms. Her blood had stained my white leggings and shirt. I heard the sounds of more footsteps coming towards me. Cleaning my mothers face from all the blood, I laid her down gently on the ground. Grabbing a hold of the pistol I have dropped on the ground I put it back on my hip. There weren't many soldiers, but about five have surrounded me.

"Apprehend her" one commanded. I couldn't help but to laugh hysterically. "And what is so funny?"

"I am a Lucian. DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" I yelled out.

It was too late before they noticed me throw my dagger. It speared through the throat of the guard beside the one I figured was in command. They came at me with full force, grabbing the dagger I put them together and cut them down with my sword. The warmness of the blood splattered on my body made me wake from my trance. More soldiers began to run towards me and I headed up the hill. I stood at the top looking down at the water fall, I had no where else to go. Grabbing hold of the suite case up against my chest, I took in a large amount of air and jumped off the hill. It felt like hard concrete as my body hit the water. The suite case slipped from my grasp and floated towards the surface. One of the daggers that were strapped to my back cut the side of my waist. Letting out a scream, the parting of my lips allowed water to enter my throat. The blue flower charm Noctis had given me had collided itself with my orb and broken it. I felt my body begin to lose consciousness as I drown and bled out at the same time. The image of Noctis and Prompto crossing my mind, the only good time of my life I had spent. _'live'_ I heard my mothers voice call out as I stared up at the light shinning down at me from under the water. _'Stand tall my kingsglaive'_ with all the pain and my body failing, I forced my arms to move. Reaching the surface I inhaled a large intake of air. Grabbing hold of the suite case I swam to the dock where a small boat floated. Throwing my weapons and case aboard, I pulled my body up onto it. I grabbed a hold of my elemancy orb and panicked as I felt the elemancy leak through my fingers.

"No, no please" I whispered...

I closed my eyes trying to calm myself. My side was still hurting and it was a matter of time till the loss of blood made me collapse. I reminded myself on the use of the elemancy. Grabbing a hold of the fire elemancy and taking a deep breath, I burned my cut shut. A loud scream of agonizing pain escaped my mouth and my body trembled. I dropped my body on top of the boats engine, I pulled on it and it failed to start.

"Come on" I begged as I pulled on it again and again. "Come on! Come one, start!" I yelled out. "Dammit...at this rate, they'll find me..." I pulled on it again. "God, please" I cried as I tugged one last time.

The engine soon cut on and I left the dock. Throwing my body down onto the boat I let out a sigh of relief. It was a miracle that no soldiers were guarding the waters. I headed towards the sea, the sun shining down at me. Everything I saw was in a blur and I felt my eyes heavy, closing themselves shut. In two days time the engine was to give out. On the third day I found myself drifting with the water. No destination and no one who could find me. I was starving and badly injured, wet, cold, the illness sneaking it's way through my body. Was this how I was going to die?


	10. Chapter 10

"We could forget hitching our way there. Thought people were kind outside the city" Gladio commented as he walked up to the driver side.

"You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers" Ignis responded irritably as he laid his head on the stirring wheel.

"We'll just have to push her all the way"

"I've already pushed myself...to the brick of death" Prompto had thrown himself onto the graveled road.

"Oh, get up. It's your fault this is happening in the first place!" he looked down at the Prince and his friend laying on the concrete road. "Come on, car isn't going to move itself" He kicked Prompto's foot forcing the two men to get up.

"I thought the car was suppose to move us" Prompto said as he walked to the front.

"Wouldn't that be nice" Noctis agreed.

"Can it and start pushing"

"Un-believable" Noctis huffed out

"Hey look, these things happen" Prompto began to try and defend himself.

"Gladio do me a favor?" Noctis asked

"What?"

"Push this thing all by yourself"

"You want me to push this thing by myself?" He asked angrily in return

"You wouldn't even notice if we just let go"

"Prompto, don't even think about it"

"Ugh! my hands are killing me"

"You rather I kill you with mine"

"Easy there tough guy"

Due to the regalia's break down their trip had been cut short by a couple of days. They drove up towards the shore. The shore where they are to set sail on their way to Altissia. Soon reaching Galdin Quay they were taken by the people running towards the doc. The loud whispers going around about a beautiful sleeping woman showing up on a boat. A woman covered in blood, skin pale and cold.

"What's going on?" Noctis asked as he opened the door and ran out of the car.

They reached inside and the restaurant was packed full by the end stairs leading down at the doc. Pushing through the people it was a matter of time till they were able to see a fraction of the situation. Men pulled out a small, frail women from a boat that had reached their doc. Taking out a suite case, two daggers and a pistol, that sat on the boat. Noctis pushed more people out of the way as the color of royal blue caught his sight. They pulled Sera out of the boat, she was covered in blood and was unconscious. She didn't react to the people touching her or putting her down. Not one move of a muscle or nerve was seen. A man laid his head down to her chest and let out a relieved sigh.

"SHE'S STILL BREATHING. IT'S FAINT, BUT IT'S THERE" The guy yelled out.

"SERA!" Noctis yelled out her name as he ran down towards the people, the rest followed behind him. He threw his body down beside her and took in every detail. Blood covered her legs, grabbing the dagger, he cut off the train and corset from her dress revealing the blood on her back side. That's when he noticed, her orb had been stabbed through by the charm he had given her, the elemancy was completely gone. She had scratches on her arms and legs, but that wasn't all. Black spider web veins had began to spread around her forearm. "IGNIS! You know her elemancy formula. She's out, we need it now!"

"Yes, i'll be right on it" Ignis said before running off to create her medicine.

"We need to get her cleaned up and into a bed" Noctis said as he picked her up.

"Yes, right this way sir"

Prompto and Gladio followed behind him. Carrying her belonging with them, they were taken to a bedroom. Running towards the bathroom, Prompto turned on the bath as ordered. Noctis began to dis-clothed her, he put her in the tub and began to wash her body off of blood and dirt. He looked at the burned wound on the side of her back as he caressed it carefully.

"Looks like it's self inflicted, she probably closed off her wound" Gladio took a good look at her newly made scar.

"What the hell happened to her?" Noctis asked angry. Ignis walked into the room and put down an orb he had concocted with the elemancy inside her palm. Noctis laid her down on the bed. He turned to look at Noctis, giving him an unsettled look. "What's that look for?" He asked

"It's in all of the paper" he said as calmly as he could as he handed Gladio a newspaper.

"What is?"

"Insomnia falls?" Prompto read out loud.

"Falls? Is this your idea of a joke" Noctis let out with an angry growl to his throat.

"I need you to calm down so I can explain" Ignis spoke softly

"I'm as calm as i'm going to get!"

"There was an attack. The imperial army has taken crown city"

"The king was found...dead" Gladio read.

"No wait, hold on" Noctis tried to stop them from reading. It wasn't true, it couldn't be.

"We had no way of knowing"

"Knowing? Knowing what?"

"That the signing was last night, that insomnia..."

"But the wedding. Altissia"

"I know, that was the plan, yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?"

"Lies..."

"Then...could the same have happened to Sera..." Prompto commented. They all stayed quiet, there was no way of knowing.

"What else do we know?" Gladio asked Ignis and he answered with a nod. "Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes"

"Then that means we go back to Insomnia" Prompto responded.

"Might not be safe for us there" Ignis retorted.

"Might not be safe for us here"

"Turn back?"

"Yeah" Noctis responded.

They stood in front of their once beloved crown city. The place seemed in ruins and all entrances had been blocked off. Prompto held his phone as they listened to the broadcast that spoke of the incident. Noctis had done well to ignore most of its commentary, that was before... ' **we've now received word that crown Prince Noctis and Oracle Lady Lunafreya have also been pronounce dead. No word has been said on the whereabouts of the Kallisto family royals"** Prompto let out sounds of nervousness as they all turned to look at him. Being told to leave the broadcast on as he was about to shut it off. He fidgeted and dropped his phone on the ground, bending over to grab it, he didn't expect the loud comment that escaped his best friends mouth.

"DON'T BOTHER!" Noctis yelled out at him. He froze in place at the shock that sent through his body. Reaching down in a slow cautious manner, Ignis bent over and picked up his phone for him. "Hello, Cor?" Noctis had made a call to an old friend.

"So, you made it" he responded from the other side of the phone.

"The hell is going on?" Noctis cried.

"Where are you?"

"Outside the city, with no way back in"

"Makes senses"

"Makes sense? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense!? The news just told me I'm dead. Along with my father and Luna. They say that Sera is missing, when we found her unconscious on the verge of death!"

"Listen, I'm heading out to hammerhead. About the king, it's true. If you're looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving"

"Right..."

They reached hammerhead and listened out the old man Cid. The story being unveiled to his majesty, Noctis felt a huge weight on his body. The peace was just all for pretense, they had played his father for a fool. Being told that this was a long time coming, he had no idea what to think. His father had fought to the brinks of death. Luna was missing and Sera, well he wasn't sure about what had happened to Sera. He knew it wasn't anything good at the state her body was in. They climbed up the mountain until night fall. They hid from the imperials that flew above the skies. The irritation and anger filled inside of Noctis body. They reached the entrance of an old ancient kings tomb. Putting in the key, the double doors opened and Cor came into view.

"What's the reason you wanted me here for?" He asked as he watched him walk towards the tomb.

"The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears power, it is your birthright and duty as king"

"My duty as king of what?" his voice had turned hoarse.

"Now is not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people"

"And yet he chose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? forsake the masses to spare his own son"

"How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted the role of protector to you"

"'Entrusted' it to me...Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why...Why did he lie to me?"

"That day, he didn't want you to remember him as the king. In what time you had left, he wanted to be your father" Noctis cried to himself. "He always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people"

"Guess he left me no choice" He extended his arm and watch the sword shot up and into his chest.

"The power of the kings goes with you, your majesty"

They walked out of the tomb, being escorted and bidding farewell to Cor. They set out in the regalia, trying to get out of the roads that turned dangerous at night. They stayed in the small inn close to hammerhead and woke up early in the morning. They met up inside of a dinner to eat and start their day. Promptos phone began to ring loud and obnoxiously, picking it up he nodded his head and let out sound of understanding. As soon as he hung up, he seemed concerned.

"It was the Galdin Quay resort, they say Sera has woken up and is acting out frantically. They're trying to keep her in her bed, but she keeps fighting" Prompto laid out the news.

"Guess we should be on our way to pick her up" Ignis commented.

"Pick her up? Should we be bringing her with us?" Noctis asked. "We need to drop her off somewhere, it isn't safe. I won't stand for her getting hurt again"

"I think that's for her to decide, Noct. She has been train and she can hold her own. I don't think she would come out as a burden and she would be devastated to know you think that of her" Gladio spoke up.

"I'm not saying she's a burden! I don't want to see her get hurt, I can't watch her be in that state again"

"I say we should let her decide, Noct" Prompto said calmly. "We'll take care of her, but I doubt she would need our help much. We don't know what happened to her, but she was alone. She won't be alone this time"

"Fine" He accepted dropping the subject.

Reaching the resort they walked into the lobby. A worker came towards them and lead them towards her bedroom. The table had been flipped over along with the chairs. The bed was in disaster as the pillows had been thrown across the room and the blanket toured up. They heard the sound of water running from the shower. Walking quietly into the bathroom Noctis found her sitting inside of the tub. The water from the shower was raining down on her and she was fully clothed in the white nightgown they had lent them to put her in. He could see the color of her bra and underwear from underneath it. Even the color of what she wore underneath was royal blue. She had her head laid down onto the tub and she stared out at the wall. She didn't say a word, she didn't seem to feel their presence in the room, or she didn't care. Turning off the water and throwing a towel over her, Noctis picked her up. Gladio had put the table and chair back and Noctis sat her on a chair. He grabbed several towels and dried her off. She still didn't move, she barely blinked as she stared out towards nothing. Prompto got in front of her and calmly spoke to her, he received no answer. It was as if her body was there, but she herself wasn't inside. Noctis looked away as he pulled off her wet nightgown that had stuck to her skin. Taking off his shirt, he put it on her. Picking her up he laid her down onto the bed. Ignis had ran out to create more of her elemancy. He was glad to see that the spider veins had calmed down and had not spread. Throwing the comforter onto her, she pulled at it and began to cry. It was the first response she had shown in the while they had been helping her. She called out for her mom and her father. She began to apologize without anyone understanding why. Ignis returned to the room and they set the elemancy in front of her. They had taken her necklace to Cindy in hopes that she could repair it. She had commented that she was a mechanic and had never worked with a pretty thing as a necklace. Still because the Prince asked for her help in such an urgent way, she decided to give it a shot. They all sat in the room as she cried herself to sleep. The anger was still inside of Noctis and all he wanted to do was break down with her. Prompto sat nervously wanting to comfort her, yet he sat glued to his seat staring down at the floor. Gladio had forced himself to fall asleep after the room became quiet. Ignis had decided to go out for a walk to calm down. Getting up from his chair Noctis walked out of the room and Prompto followed.

"Hey Noct!" He called out as he ran towards him. Grabbing hold of his shoulder, Noctis shoved his arm away.

"I'm not in the mood right now Prompto" He commented trying to keep himself calm.

"This bothers me too, you know" He spat out at him. "I understand about your dad, I'm not trying to be insensitive. Still I care for Sera too"

"Yeah, I know"

"Do you? Seeing her like that, do you know what that did to me"

"No Prompto, I was too busy caring for her" His eyes flared with anger and irritation.

"I want to help her, Noct" He said in a low tone.

"Why are you telling me this for? Just help her"

"How? How do I do that? How can I get myself to stop standing in the background? To stop from just watching, I have no idea what to do. I watched you take care of her, but who's taking care of you Noct, you need time too"

"I don't need help from anyone"

"That's not true. I'm here to help you, Noct. I'm here to stand by your side"

"I don't need that right now. Please, I just need to be alone. You want to help, go watch over Sera. Stay by her side tonight, can you do that?" He asked kindly with a sound of sadness. "She's fragile...always so frail, her health...I wonder if I can even restore it..."

"She's a strong girl, we both know this"

"Yeah"

"She'll pull through soon"

"I sure hope so...Prompto..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't leave either of our sides, you help just by being around" Prompto nodded in agreement, the expression on his face showed that he wanted to let out tears. Noctis walked down the ocean shore and Prompto stayed beside Sera all night.


	11. Chapter 11

I ran down the corridor that shined of pure white. The walls around me began to fall apart piece by piece. The screaming of the people that were not visible to me echoed inside of my head. I held my ears closed as I ran and hit a dead end wall and fell to the ground. Explosions went off around me, still they missed me repeatedly. The calls for help, the cries for mercy, the prays for forgiveness, my voice was completely blocked as I could no longer hear my own thoughts. Without warning all the sounds stopped, I pulled away my hands from my ears and looked around. I was no longer stuck in the repeated cycle of the long corridor. I sat on the tall hill looking out at the waterfall and the palace on my other side. The view was beautiful and the air made me feel light headed, but happy. How could I feel happy right now? I was all alone and left behind, it was no mystery to me, I could see the bodies around me. The bodies that were filled with dried and wet scarlet colored blood. That's why the screams and cries had seized to exist. The sound of the water crashing in rapid speed, the wind hitting against the leaves that fell from the trees. These noises brought me calmness, and the bodies had began to turn into bright red flowers. Beautiful, how disgusting am I? To think this was beautiful. Although this was materializing, one flower never seemed to go away as it shined blue, while being surrounded with red. Crawling towards it, the red flowers crushed under my hands and knees. Reaching the blue flower, I couldn't help but to pluck it out of the ground. Right after the flower began to melt in my hands and blue covered my palms. Blinking at the scene, the blue had turned into red and my body had begun to shake. The bodies around me had turned visible again and the flower that shined, had turned into my mother, who laid on my lap. My body was warm, the feeling of wetness and stickiness covered me. Blood had started to come out of the side of my body. I let out small noises of pain as I felt the scratches forming on my skin. I couldn't see what was causing this, but the injuries kept coming. Feeling a sharp pain on my back side, I put my palm over it and felt the blood dripping down my body and through my fingers.

"Mom" I called out in a whisper I knew I couldn't be heard. "I don't want to do this" I threw my face onto my hands, covering it with blood. "The world will be filled with darkness...What were those gods thinking? I'm weak, a prophet...who was I kidding. Mom, I can't do this" I cried.

"You are a ray of light"

"Mom?"

"You are a part of the oracle"

"Mom, are you..." I looked down at my lap, the body wasn't responsive. "There's no point...Everyone I love, they'll die. I don't want to watch them die..."

"Live" she called out. A bright light had taken over the surrounding and partially blinded me. Covering my eyes from the light, I watched as the bodies disappeared, including my mothers. Once everything was cleared I allowed myself to look up. There stood my mother dress in her usual blue. It was lighter, no longer royal. Her hair was down and flew with the wind. Her hard cold eyes stared down at me with a soft expression. "Be a light that can destroy the darkness, then you can save the people you have left" She said as I whipped away my tears. "My daughter, I wouldn't hold it pass you to resent me. It warms my heart to see you shed even a small tear for me. You are not alone Sera. You have them" Images of Noctis, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio and Lady Lunafreya played before me. "You can protect these lives, but first you must chose to live yourself"

"I CAN'T!" I yelled out. "ALL I CAN SEE IS PITCH BLACK. ALL I SEE IS DEATH...Don't you see, this is the power that my prophecies hold, I see no hope"

"Then you must create it"

"Create it? You cannot change what has been prophecies, it's what the gods have given"

"Since when have you cared about what the gods say" She said giving me a smile as the realization of her words hit me. "Go, live Sera...You must open your eyes now" Her spirit began to pull away from me. Getting to my feet I began to run, but I couldn't reach her. My movements felt useless as she got out of reach, still I couldn't stop.

"Mom" I called out. "MOM!" I yelled.

I had opened my eyes to see the clear ceiling with my arm extended up. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheek and I dropped my arms above my eyes. I couldn't stop them no matter how much I whipped them off. I heard the sound of the door opening and even that didn't stop me. I tried to speak, but only gasping sounds escaped my lips. I pulled my arms off my face and pushed my body up into a sitting position. Through the tears I could see Noctis figure standing at the door he had closed behind him. He stood there without speaking a word, watching me. Wanting to stop my body that had began to shake, doing the exact opposite of calming down.

"I'm pathetic" I threw out an insult to myself. "Crying in front of you, while you also lost a parent. A parent who actually cared for you..." He didn't respond. "I'm sorry" The tears began once again. He finally began to walk towards my bed. I felt it indent as his weight was thrown onto it. His hand grabbed me and pulled me, he now held me tightly in his arms. Wrapping my arms around him, I couldn't stop myself from tugging at his shirt and crying onto his chest.

"Sera..." his voice was like a hum in my ear. "This should have never happened. I...I'm so useless, I can't get you to stop crying" I shuck my head. "We fixed your necklace. I took the charm off of it, I'm sorry. It was my gift that put your health in danger"

"NO!" I pushed away from him. I looked at the golden chain with the flower designed and orb, my blue charm missing. "Give it back" I begged. "I promised I would take care of it. It was a gift from you, please give it back"

"But...it could put you in danger again"

"It was the water pressure, I jumped off a cliff"

"What?"

"Did you not know?"

"You just woke up, you've been unconscious for days" He lied "Your blood, it was fighting off your illness and taking your strength from you" My cells almost lost, he looked at me seriously. "Tell me everything" and so I presided to tell him what had happened to me. "DAMMIT! So they attacked Tenebrae as well" he turned to me with a confused expression. "How did you know about Insomnia? And about my father?" He asked with his gaze stuck to me. I have been asleep for days after all, there's no way I could have known.

"Uh I..." I opened my mouth prepared to tell him, but... _'don't do it'_ a little voice spoke in my head. _'It's best if he doesn't know. Just perform your duty with no distractions. The prophet is to let the things foretold happen without any changes. It's to work the power of the gods as intended. Don't tell him'_ it was a stern male voice. One I was certain I've heard before, but where? I looked up at Noctis. I wanted to tell him, but something compelled me not to. "I actually woke up for a second when workers were cleaning the room. I heard them mention it. It was bits and pieces, but..." Wait? I am the prophet, so I knew this was going to happen. No way, I don't remember any of that. Why? Why can't I remember? But I knew right, I felt like I did. I could have stopped it, I don't care if it's what the gods wanted. If I knew, I would have done what I could to stop it. Would Noctis hate me if he knew, would he blame it all on me for not saying anything?

"Okay..." He looked away towards the wide spread window. "How are you feeling?" He asked

"Better, I managed to start walking last night" he looked at me from the corner of his eyes. "I remember getting up and going into the shower, everything before and after is fuzzy" I continued. "Ignis did a good job making my elemancy" I watched as his eyes lingered down towards my waist. "It was an accident, when I jumped my dagger cut me and I had to use the last of my elemancy to seal it shut...I would have bled out if I didn't..." He stood up in anger. His body language prepared him to become violent. "I should get ready, you guys need to get going..." I pulled the covers off of me. I was dressed in one of Noctis black shirts and my under wear. The shirt covered me up to my thighs.

"No, use this day to rest up a bit more. We'll leave early in the morning...and uh, about your clothes" his face began to turn red. "I'll have to get you something to wear, I uh..."

"I already know what you did. You cut off my dress. You bathed me, saw me weak and naked" my face also became hot at the realization. I was okay with it, that was until I said it out loud. "How disgraceful" I threw my face into my hands. "I can no longer get married"

"I'll buy you a new dress..." He began to say in nervousness. "I don't know what you would like though"

"The workers were nice enough to clean the contents of my suite case" I said with my face still buried in my hands. "It was the last gift I received from your father King Regis. It came with the daggers and pistol" I pointed at the table that my case was set on top of the table. He looked inside to see the neatly folded black dress. "I'll be traveling with his majesty, might as well dress the part. I am a Lucian after all"

"A Lucian I am glad to have by my side, here" he extended his arm. I reached out and a small cold object graced my palm. I looked down to see my blue flower charm.

"Thank you" I said as I held it tightly above my heart. "It is a precious gift to me, I'll keep it with me, always" I looked up to catch Noctis blushing at me.

"Get some rest. I'll come get you when it's time for dinner" he walked out leaving the door slightly opened.

"How long are you going to stand out there?" I asked aware of Prompto standing behind the door.

He opened it and peeped inside, slowly bringing himself into the room. He stood still in front of the door, keeping a distance. He looked at me as I sat on the bed. The comforter was pulled up on top of me, covering my lower half. My skin was paler than usual. My eyes puffy and bloodshot, bags began to form under my eyes as well. The spider veins were gone, but it had made him notice how thin I truly was. I appeared to be shaking, even though I wasn't moving. My hair was all over the place and strands of it landed on my face. I could tell just by his gazed, he probably thought I looked beautiful even in such a sickening form. It caused my chest to twist and ache.

"I'm sorry, I'm not as picture perfect as I promised I would be" I spoke catching his attention.

"You'll always be picture perfect to me" He commented in a low voice. Slowly he began to walk towards me. His camera was strapped around his neck. He grabbed it and held it up, he had also began to shake. "Ready or not" He tried to say happily. The flash came on and the shot was taken. There was a small gentle smile I plastered on myself, but he saw my energy drain as I tried to keep it on my face. "You don't have to do that, please don't strain yourself"

"Sit down, you're making me nervous" I let out a small chuckle. It rang in his ear, four years it had been since he's heard it. "I'm so happy to see you. I'm sorry, I know you weren't really aware of my condition. It stinks that you had to find out this way" He was too, but he wished it wasn't like this. "Well, say something"

"Oh...uh...I'm happy to see you too. I just hope that you'll be feeling alright soon"

"I know this isn't the best way to meet after all these years. I always find a way to make you all worry, I'm a complete mess"

"None of this is your fault! No one knew this would happen"

"I should have remembered that it did" I whispered under my breath.

"What?"

"You saw something unsettling and I apologize. A lady should never show such a horrendous side of her, my mother always said..."

"Sera..." Prompto cut me off. "Everything is fine, I'm worried about you. Don't care for me or anyone else. Right now you need to make sure that you get better. Please, get better...I watched you cry yourself to sleep. Just know, that you weren't alone. We're all here for you, I'm here for you"

"That is very reassuring, thank you Prompto" I extended my hand and intertwined my fingers with his. "I am thankful to have you by my side. I know that I will be safe, as long as I have you guys with me. Just like I promised, I will be by yours as well"

"I should really let you rest up now. Your body seems really exhausted. I'll see you later"

"Yeah" he walked slowly towards the door as he dragged his feet. "Hey, Prompto" He turned around with speed. "Will you continue taking pictures of me, even in my weakened state?" I asked nervously. I could feel my body fighting against each other. I didn't know what was going on, I know I could walk and do everything properly. Yet the fear of me losing was still lingering inside of me.

"You're the best model I've ever had" He commented. "But you'll get better soon, I know you will. A picture with you ill, will stay with the count of one" He smiled with confidence, but sadness. "We'll be up and running like before in no time"

"Yeah, you're right"

We had dinner in an awkward silence that evening. The next morning we woke up and I put on the black dress for the first time in years. Looking at myself I was thankful that it fit like a glove. Taking the strap, I put the daggers on the side of my hips and my pistol on my thigh. Keeping them away from my back, I felt less paranoid and helped to keep Noctis from taking them away. We set off that morning and began the journey I had long prophesies would happen. This is where it all began, the beginning of our fights, arguments, laughter and happiness. The moment that will start the spread of the darkness his majesty, now king Noctis was suppose to prevent. I knew my role in this was to stand back and watch. Fade into the background along with darkness and make sure nothing goes wrong. Still I made an oath that day, to refuse the prophecy and help my friends. I will not let them fall, and I will make sure the light will conquer.


	12. Chapter 12

Days have passed since we started on our journey to Altissia. We fought monsters and helped the people with major and minor issues. We had made it pass the first imperial point and we took down their base with incredible ease. After some time of driving we have ended up in a small motel in the middle of nowhere. Night was soon brewing and we stopped to keep away from the demons that roam the streets at night. Taking a bath and making sure to dry my hair, I lead myself to the top of the roof. I was ready for some time alone, ready to think things through. Being surrounded by the guys kept me from a clear mind. I stopped behind the motel sign as I saw I had been beaten to the roof by the two, Noctis and Prompto. I let out a small sigh as I placed my back against the sign. I could sense the awkwardness in the atmosphere, and I became curious of the scene.

"So, whatcha doing?" Prompto asked. I knew I shouldn't be ease dropping, but I still didn't leave.

"Nothing much, just chilling" Hearing their informal way of speaking to each other brought happiness to me.

"Hmm, cool" Prompto sighed.

"That was one hell of a day, huh"

"Yeah, but it was fun. Everyday is fun, even when we almost get ourselves killed. I never imagined it'll work out like this. That i'd get to go on an adventure with you guys"

"Who would have thought, huh" I let out a small chuckle as I knew way before that this adventure would come.

"So, how long have we been friends now?...Let's see...beginning of high school...so that's...five years?"

"Yeah, but we've known each other way longer than that. Ever since elementary school, right?"

"Huh, you still remember that?" Prompto let out a small embarrassed chuckle.

"Could hardly forget being gawked at"

"Well, you know...it isn't exactly easy being in the presence of royalty" he admitted.

"And when we did meet in high school, you pretended it was the first time"

"Yeah, the first time I worked up the nerve to say something. It was all thanks to Sera too, if she hadn't helped me" He chuckled again. "Feels just like yesterday"

"You should have said something sooner" Noctis voice was pained at the small comment. He deeply wished Prompto have said something.

"Oh, Noct...you just wouldn't understand. Back then, I was...actually never mind"

"Hey, you can't just stop half way" Noctis urged him to keep going.

"Yeah, I know...I used to be super shy, couldn't talk to people. No surprises, but I had no friends...at least not real ones, that was before I met Sera. I was always alone and there were times when I felt...well, worthless"

"That's what's been bugging you"

"I mean, when you look at me you wouldn't think i'm anything but a fun-loving, happy go lucky joker. But that isn't the real me, behind the quips and laughs, I'm a mess of hang ups. I've always felt inferior to you guys, i'm not royalty and i'm not strong. I'm nothing, really. Unlike Gladio, i'm not good with people. The way he connects with them, he's operating on a different level. Unlike Ignis, i'm not smart and I can't cook to save myself. Unlike Sera I'm not as gentle and kind, she's filled with hope even with all that she's been through. I can barely bring myself to my feet when I screw up. But when we hang out, it's so much fun, I forget what i'm not. Then reality hits me like a splash of cold water, and I remember that I don't belong. But I want to. Every moment I'm desperate to earn my place...to prove that i'm good enough"

"Think what you will, but I think you're good enough for me" Noctis smiled at the way Prompto shot a surprised expression at him. The joy that filled his eyes in that very second.

"So, you really think I'm doing okay?" He asked as he composed himself.

"Yeah, I do. Anything else?"

"Uh, no...nothing at all. I'm sorry I got so real all of a sudden"

"You should know better by now. You think I just make time for any old loser" Noctis playfully scolded him.

"Huh...Why? you mad, bro. Seriously though, thanks for making time for this loser" Prompto let out a sigh of relief. "Feels good to get that off my chest"

"Happy to hear"

"Alright, I'm gonna keep on keeping on, the only way I know how"

"Yeah, you do that"

I didn't notice that I had started to shed tears at hearing Prompto's confession. A spark was felt in my heart, I wasn't sure if it was from sadness or the exact opposite. The thought crossed my mind, they had formed tighter bonds while I was gone. Time didn't stop for me and I wondered how much the people I loved had changed. Realization hit me, the knowledge that I have changed as well. As I was stuck in my thoughts I didn't happen to hear the sound of Prompto getting up and walking away. His foot steps getting closer to me as I sniffled and whipped my tears away. He grabbed a hold of the signs pole and twisted himself around with it. Soon standing in front of me, we stared at each other with both our faces turning red from embarrassment. Before he could say something, I turned and bolted away. Running out of the roof tops door and out the motels back exit. I slammed by body against the chest high wooden fence they had, keeping away from the light so I couldn't be seen. I let out a scream, it was refreshing and I felt my body relax. They knew the sound of my voice and I smiled, I knew that Noctis could tell the difference. The difference between my frustrated screams and a call for help. I was not found and no one came looking for me. That's how I knew, that our bond was still there. I stayed outside, standing there for a while staring out into space.

"You shouldn't be out so late at night, Princess Seraphina" a voice called out behind me, foot steps slowly walking towards me.

"Who goes there? " I asked as the man reached and stood under a light post. It was a middle aged man with red violet hair, amber eyes and strong facial features. Dress in a long black jacket that had a white and gray trim, with matching trousers. A red scarf and a hooded gray and white mantle. Wearing a black fedora and an eccentric wing like accessory on his left arm. "I think you have my royal statues confused, sir" I explained as I turned back around and continued to stare at the open terrain.

"Last I've heard Lady Lunafreya was deceased, leaving you to be the last royal of Tenebrea, besides from the emperor himself and Prince Ravus who you were to marry in the future"

"Worry not, Princess Lunafreya is alive and well. I have no intention of taking such a title, I am just Seraphina, nothing more, nothing less"

"But that's not true, you are so much more. A big part of this war game"

"Who are you?" I asked my voice stern, I turned and watched as he walked up to stand at my side.

"You seem fond of the nights darkness" he spoke avoiding my question,

"That's not true, it is the light within the darkness. Light such as the moon and stars or..." I pointed out straight in front of us. "Even the daemons that sprout from the ground or thin air leave light behind" magic began to seep out of the ground. Like small fireworks jumping and burning out. Soon ghostly daemons showed up, they were bright and blue. "There will always be light breaking through any kind of darkness"

"That's an intriguing motion, in it's own way" he watched me carefully. His eyes lingering over my body as he was taking in the details that showed in the dark. "If only your father could see how well you have grown up" I looked at him with anger burning in my eyes, how dare he mention my father. "You truly don't remember me? If it weren't for me, your father would have never figured out a way to heal you"

My head began to pound and I grabbed a hold of my temples. I could feel my veins pulsating and my chest tightening. Breathing became staggered and hard to catch. My sight went from normal, blurry and then dark. Who was this man? What in the world was I about to see?

* * *

I could hear crying in the distance. Was that me? I was such a crybaby back then, guess I still am. The room was bright white and I was held in the arms of my father. I was bawling, crying enough that I gasped for oxygen. He put me down on the wheelchair. I was so little when I received my first wheelchair, only the age of five.

"There...its going to be okay. Now, please stop crying" my father said gently. Still I continued to cry. "This way you'll be comfortable and you don't fear falling down. It will take you places and I heard it could be fun. Please darling, father doesn't want to see you cry"

"I can't feel my legs" I cried out more. "Will I not be able to walk anymore?"

"No, this is just a temporary dysfunction, I promise"

"Mother watched me fall, she walked away and left me there. I was so scared, my arms hurt" the redness on my arms were completely visible. I had dragged my body back inside, while crying for help. I was so scared.

"Your mother...don't worry about her, okay? I keep trying to convince her and get her to calm down, but..."

"Why doesn't she want me?" I kept on crying.

"She has her reasons" his eyes narrowed towards me and his voice shifted as he spoke of my mother.

"Is it because of me? Am I a bad girl? Is that why mother doesn't want to see me anymore? Is that why mother walked away"

"No honey, you know that's not true"

"Father, are you going to leave me too?"

"Of course not! I'm never going to leave you, I promise!" He yelled out taking me by surprise. "Father loves you so much. Remember that, it really hurts me to see you cry like this. So promise me that you won't anymore, alright. I want you to stay strong, can you do that for me, Sera?"

"Okay, I promise. I'll be strong" I whipped away my tears and tried to calm my gasping breath.

"Okay, good. I will also find a way to cure you. You will get better and you will be able to walk again, I promise"

"Should you truly be making such a promise, you're going to dig a very deep hole" the voice was deep, but smooth. He came out from the darkness.

"Who are you?" My father asked standing in front me, hiding me behind his back.

"I am the chancellor of Nilfhiem, Ardyn Izunia. I am a man that can help you, Lord Kallisto"

"Chancellor, you're from the empire. We have no need for men like you here"

"No? Are you certain about that? You could be throwing away the only chance you have to cure your daughter"

"How do you know about her?"

"It's not hard to see" Ardyn commented as he leaned to the side to get a view of me. "She's very weak, a little blood transfusion and a couple of other things and I assure you she will be up, running and healthy in some years time"

"Why would you want to help us?"

"Why wouldn't I want to help someone who is worthy of a future. Without the prophet, how will our world progress"

"Prophet? There's no way of knowing if she will be chosen"

"Of course she will, it is her birthright. She is a Kallisto"

"And what exactly do you want from all this?" My father asked cautiously.

"Just some help from you"

"What kind?"

"I would like you to join the imperial research facility. You can do all the test you want and study up on a cure for your daughter. We just need someone willing to research and not tell anyone about it. So what do you say? Help me, help you"

"Deal!" My father said as he turned and took one last look at me. "I'll do anything as long as it saves my daughter"

* * *

I gasped for air and found myself slouched over the wooden fence I have been leaning against. I pushed my body off of it and turned around.

"ARDYN!" I yelled out, but I found myself alone outside. He had disappeared and I didn't notice.

"SERA!" I heard Prompto call out for me. I heard his foot steps reaching me and he stopped under the light post. He looked at me and his face began to blush once again. "I heard you scream, are you okay?" He asked looking away from me. "It sounded more urgent than the last time. I...got worried"

"Yeah, I'm fine...I think" I began to walk towards him. "Um, about before" I let my hand grace his face and move his attention towards me. He stared at me and I felt the heat from his blushing face. I felt him begin to get nervous and I took my hand away. "How about a quick selfie?" I asked and he looked at me confused. "I don't think you've take a picture with me since Galdin Quay"

"I've taken a few...do you want to see?" He asked, his face still blushing.

"After this photo" he pulled out his camera and held it away from us. I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and when the cameras flash was about to set off, I got on the tip of my toes and planted a kiss on his cheek. The flash went off, took the picture and he froze. He was about to talk, but he began to stutter and I giggled. "Prompto..." He stopped and all his attention focuses on me. "I think you're good enough for me too" I commented.

"So, you did hear all of that?" he asked while laughing nervously.

"I did, I'm sorry"

"No, it's okay..."

"You're not worthless either! You've done so much, I'm happy to be with you Prompto! I'm proud of you"

"It makes me really happy to hear that. Sera..." His stare was gentle and in the darkness, his eyes shined. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you...uh..."

"Hey you two!" Noctis yelled out from the rounded porch of the motel. "Ignis is getting impatient, it's dinner time and I'm not eating cold food because of you!"

"Okay! Coming!" I yelled back at him and watched him walk back inside. "Do you mind holding that thought for later?" I asked Prompto.

"Uh, yeah. It's probably better that way anyway. Let's go, dinner time"

"You said you would show me your pictures. You better be getting my good side" I commented as we walked in.

"You have a bad side?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere" I ran ahead of him, turned around winked and stuck my tongue out at him. "Race you to the room, if I win I get your dessert" I yelled out as I began to run.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start" He yelled out behind me

We made it to the room, slamming my hand onto the rim of the door I let out a laugh. Prompto was running too fast that he crashed into me, slamming me more onto the door. We looked at each other in shock, our faces turning red form the realization of how close our faces were. The moment passed in a matter of seconds once I began to laugh again. I had won the race to the room and won his dessert as promised. We all sat around the small table in the motel room. Eating, playing and laughing. I looked through Promptos pictures and was happy at the amount of talent he had perfected in only a few years. Everything that happened in these small moments were the memories I wished to cherish. The journey was only beginning, but soon it will end as we got closer to Altissia with every passing day. Noctis received a call from Iris the following morning, moving our travels to the city of Lestallum. Arriving at the town, we were shuck by the feeling of an earthquake. I watched as Noctis held his head and before long, I felt my vision go dark.

"Woah, did you feel that?" Prompto asked.

"You mean the earthquake?" Gladios responded.

I could hear their voices drifting away. I tried to keep a hold of them, but nothing could stop me from drifting. The vision of a giant eye stared down at me. Fire burning behind it, it looked angry and it sounded as if it was calling out to me. The sound of Noctis small gasp brought me back.

"What's wrong?" Ignis asked turning back to look at Noct.

"My head just started throbbing" He responded.

"You alright?" Prompto showed concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I could feel my palms getting sweaty, no one had noticed that I had lost it for a sec. I was thankful that Noct distracted them, but worried at the sudden throbbing of his head and vision in mine. How long, I wondered. How long could I keep this secret of mine.


	13. Chapter 13

We were soon greeted by Iris in the lobby of the hotel we chose for a meeting ground. We were taken up to our room and sat in awkward silence for a split second. She spoke of the disaster that accord in crown city. And she continued to comfort Noctis with the news that Lady Lunafreya was alright and in one peace. I sat there watching the relieved expression in his face and wondered why I haven't bothered to tell him that I knew she was okay all along. The question never came up? I tried to make an excuse for myself, yet nothing came out as a good one. A knot formed in my throat and my chest began to weigh heavily. I didn't know what came over me as I stood up and walked out of the hotel room. I watched Iris leave the room as I walked down the hallway to go back inside. She gave me a small subtle smile and walked right passed me. The guys stood outside of the door, Noctis laid his back against the wall and had his arms crossed. My eyes lingered towards him automatically and I felt anger rise inside of me. I turned over to look at Prompto and stopped at the worried look he gave me. His eyes asked me if I was okay, and I just nodded in reassurance. I reached them and they told me they were going to head out for the night, being said that a tomb was near by. They argued for me to stay, due to the daemons that crawled out once the sun sets. Still I argued back in disagreement, in the end I won and was seated in the back seat between Noctis and Prompto in the silence of the night. We journeyed into the tomb and gathered the royal weapon within it. Soon after I heard Noctis let out a sound of pain and my sight once again darkened. The eye reappeared inside of my mind, although this time it left another message, a location.

"Noct, you okay!?" Prompto aked with high concern.

"What did I. Where was that?" Noctis asked holding onto his head. I watched him carefully and became concerned myself. Was he seeing my visions? Was I some how sending them out to him?

"The Disk of Cauthess" I responded without thinking. They turned to me and I felt myself take a step back, ramming my back side onto the tomb. "Uh..." I started to stuttered nervously, trying to find an excuse.

"I didn't even say what it was" Noctis said suspiciously. "How did you know that, Sera?" He asked and I couldn't look him in the eye. "Seraphina!" He called out my name, still I stared down at the ground.

He stormed out of the tomb and they followed behind him, glancing back towards me from time to time. Prompto walked beside me, without asking any questions. We soon arrived back to the hotel. He let out the same sound of pain again. The images became more visible as we saw the same eye, the disk and now a big form, a titan? The vision was too strong, that I felt myself tumble to the side. I landed against the wall and slid down onto the floor holding my head, wishing for it to stop.

"Not again.." Noctis commented.

"What's the matter? you alright?" Iris asked.

"He'll be find, don't worry" Gladio brushed it off, they turned to me as Prompto helped me up from the floor. I smiled at him as I was thankful that he thought I only had a near dysfunction. "We oughta take a closer look at this so called 'Disk'" Gladio commented looking straight at me.

"Then look no further than the outlook, We can use the viewer things" Prompto tried to comment happily, but I felt his hand tightening on my shoulder.

"No substitute for being on sight, but it would be a start. Let's see what we can glean of Noct's condition" Ignis spoke.

We walked down towards the outlook. Prompto lead me down the steps, as my gaze stayed glued to the ground. We stopped suddenly causing me to look up. I let out a small gasp at the sight of the man from a couple of days ago. He put his finger up to his lips in a shush motion and smiled at me. I felt my body begin to shake, I was overwhelmed by the thought of Noctis finding out what I was; and I had a feeling this man knew exactly what that was.

"What a coincidence" He spoke happily.

"I'm not so sure it is" Gladio commented.

"Aren't nursery rhymes curious things" He looked at me and then Noctis. "Like this one: From the deep the Archaean calls...Yet on deaf ears, the god's tongue falls. The king made to kneel, in pain he crawls"

"So how do we keep him on his feet?" Prompto asked anxiously.

"You need only head the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea, of course, you already knew that" He smiled towards me. I looked away from his eyes and shuck my head. "I can take you" He finished teasing me

"We in?" Gladio asked.

"I don't know" Noctis turned to me. "You know what's going on, don't you Sera?"

"The Archaean...so it's finally truly beginning" I commented mostly to myself. "A titan of the oracle calls for you"

"Oracle...How do you know about that?" Noctis asked

"I have spend many years with both you and Luna. I am a royal as well, the story is well known throughout all of us"

"So what do we do?"

"We take a ride" Prompto suggested.

"But watch our backs" Ignis completed the statement. He laid his gaze at me. He was always a person to respect others wishes, but I wondered why. Why hasn't he told Noctis yet? He was the only one who knew about me.

"Fair enough" Gladio agreed.

"Let's do it"

Ardyn had lead us towards the disc, granting us access into the premises. The place had been guarded by imperial soldiers, causing us to slip up and be cautious of our movement. We were split apart from Noctis and Gladio as we continued to find another way around. We could hear the loud movements and roars of the titan that lived within this disc. I fell down to my knees as a noise pierced inside of my head. I couldn't understand a word it was saying, but it wasn't long until a vision of Noctis came to mind. He stood in front of the great god, but held his head in pain. The lips of the titan was moving, but nothing was making any sense to either of us. I let out a loud gasp as I was taken out of the vision with force. Watching the god throw a punch at Noctis, the rocks crumbling from under him and causing him to fall. I was back to myself right after and in panic stood up and began to run. My body tumbled side ways and my vision blurred. Being grabbed by Prompto so I wouldn't fall again, I begged him and Ignis to run forward. The ground began to shake under us and the sound of rocks being crushed echoed. Without warning Prompto hopped me up onto his back and began to run faster. As I was on Promptos back, I could feel my vision fighting against one another. One part wanting to stay focus on the events happening before me and the other on the event happening to Noctis. Being the prophet, I let my body do its duty and entered back into Noctis vision. I watched as the titan kept trying to strike him without any mercy. It began to speak once again and Noctis became angry. Getting back on his feet he prepared himself for a battle he wasn't prepared to fight. To make matters even worst, it wasn't long until the imperial troops caught up to us. We watched as they flew by us and Ignis immediately called Noctis to warn him. As soon as the fight began, we managed to make it in time. Prompto let me off his back and put me down onto a rock, hidden in a corner. I sat there until I felt my body good enough to fight. I watched as they all battled together, it seemed like a scene in a movie, how much I wished that it was. The titan had finally fallen to vulnerability after a long while of battle. I stood to my feet and ran to stand by their side. Taking my daggers and creating my double ended sword I began to give it some damage. Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and I soon backed up and grabbed a hold of all the ice elemancy we had. Throwing onto the hand of the titan it froze completely, giving Noctis a way of breaking it. It trembled in anger and began to rise from its short lived fall. My head throbbed at the sound of its voice, yet not one word could I decipher. What appeared to be stars circled the titan and soon began to circle around Noctis. A vision of Luna bowing down to it appeared and It all made sense. This was a test for Noctis to prove himself to the Archaean and he had been approved.

"Hey, are you alright?" Prompto called out to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's best that we get out of here soon" I locked my eyes with Noctis and looked away. The ground began to shake and lava started to shot up from it.

"Doesn't get much worse than this" Gladio commented.

"The empire! Now?" Ignis yelled out as a magictek engine came down before us. The doors opened and Ardyn stood at them waiting.

"Fancy meeting you here!" He yelled out towards us. "It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia, Ardyn Izunia"

"Imperial Chancellor Izunia?"

"At your service, and more importantly to your aid. I guarantee your safe passage. Though, you're always welcomed to take your chances down there. Buried among the rubble, is it? I will take the girl from you though. Wouldn't want a royal from Nilfheim going missing"

"Dying here is not an option. And giving Sera up to him isn't one as well. We have no choice, Noct" Ignis said calmly

"I know" Noctis responded

* * *

~several days later~

"I still can't believe it. I mean, shouldn't the car have turned up by now" Prompto let out anxiously

"We should wait until Cindy's done asking around the local garages before we despair" Ignis responded.

"Well despair away" I said as I walked towards them. "I just got off the phone with her, and she's had no luck locating the regalia"

"Let's not fool ourselves, the empire has it" We all knew Gladio was right.

"Then maybe we can ask Ardyn to help us out again, right?" Prompto asked in his regular happy tone.

"No!" I let out.

"Uh...why not?"

"The imperial chancellor" Gladio stated.

"He represent a problem, not a solution" Ignis added.

"He's playing some sort of game with us. It's not smart to keep ourselves involved with him" I laid out my input.

"He seems to be very involved with you" Noctis threw the harsh comment at me.

"I may be a Nilfhiem royal, but I'm not one of them" it took some convincing, but in all honesty...I always thought I was from Tenebrae.

"Tell me, why is he so desperate to get his hands on you?"

"I don't know, probably to finish killing me off. Did you forget about that, Prince Noctis" I responded with the same harsh tone. He didn't respond. It has been days since we last spoken calmly to each other. Every word felt like a direct attack, perhaps I should just tell him. Maybe he...no.

"So, where does that leave us?" Prompto cut into our minor argument.

"Stranded"

"In the mean time, we'll have to hoof it. Can you handle that Noct, Sera?" Gladio suggested

"Yeah"

"Look, it's umbra!" Prompto pointed out at the dog sitting under a tree.

I stood beside Prompto, my body feeling stiff. We watched as he took Lady Lunafreyas notebook in his hand. The gentle smile he gave the piece of paper with Luna's well known feminine writing inside. He grabbed a pen and wrote something down, tying it back on Umbras back. We journey on ahead as the calling finally came to Noctis. Running around and riding chocobos which did everything at our disposal to aid our king and head into the storm. Gathering the gods powers from the lightning striking down from the heavens. It was around night time when we finally finished our quest. Soon receiving another call from Cindy, she informed Noctis of the car being inside an imperial base. Ignis recommend a night attack, hiding within the darkness, getting in and out. Taking it into consideration, we prepared ourselves for the long night ahead of us. We reached the regalia without any problems, the battle began as we were to make a path to exit with it. The battle didn't last long as Noctis used his new power to call upon the gods. Still something inside me advised me to run and hide the minute I saw the god appear. I did as my gut told me to do, as soon as the god struck, I felt a sharp pain going through my body. It was aching and I had no idea why, but I kept moving. The sun soon rise and we hurried to get back to the regalia.

"Guys!" Prompto called out to us making all of us turn around. The gasp did not wait to escape my lips as we watched Ravus walk towards us.

"Long has it been, Noctis" Ravus commented.

"Ravus"

"You've received the storms blessing and yet, you know nothing of the consequences" Ravus brought his sword up to Noctis shin.

"Watch it" Gladio stepped in front and received a sword up to his throat.

"Ravus, stop it!" I yelled out, his eyes turned to me and his gaze burned.

"I'm sure my sister was the start of all this, as is her job as the oracle. But was it you who led him to the storm"

"No"

"I thought you cared for this man. Was I wrong? You didn't seem to have told him what this power takes away from him. Actually, I'm surprised you made it out of Tenebrae alive" everyone's bodies began to move, but he only pulled the sword closer to Gladios throat. "Be still. All of you"

"Not good" Prompto whispered.

"Heir to a crown befitting no other. Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the chosen king"

"Awful high and mighty for an imperial rat. Serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!" Noctis yelled out at Ravus.

"I do not serve. I command!" Ravus grabbed a hold of Noctis throat in anger. Gladio and Prompto scurried to Noctis side. "The king's sworn shield"

"You better believe it" Gladio let growl.

"A weak shield protect naught" They both now had their swords against each other. Ravus strongly pushing Gladio down and shoving him back onto the regalia.

"Hey! Wanna go, let's do it" Noctis angry exposed his arsenal.

My body jumped in front of all of them, my arms extended in a way to make Ravus know I wanted him to stay back. It back fired as Ravus gripped onto my face. His fingers digging themselves into my cheekbones. His eyes burned down into mine and I felt my body become numb under his touch.

"You hang around weaklings" He commented to me. The conversation was noted by his stare to be only between him and me. "What is the use of a prophet that cannot protect anything. Your father is dead and so is your mother, you are left to rot. I would never chose such a weak person as yourself to become my bride. I would never allow my offspring to come from such weak blood. The Kallisto royal family will fall and die out with you. There is no need for prophets anymore, the future is clear to me. I set out to create a future that I see, not one that you prophecies" He pushed me away and turned to Noctis. "Should the chosen fall, that too is fate" He turned back to me. "Isn't that right, Seraphina"

"I'd say that's far enough" Ardyns voice came from around us, until he soon stood beside me. "A hand, Highness?"

"Not from you"

"Oh, but I'm here to help"

"And how is that?" Ignis asked.

"By taking the army away"

"You expect us to believe that?" Gladio contributed to the questioning.

"When next we meet, it will be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?" Neither I nor Ravus responded. "Fare thee well, your majesty, and safe travels" They both soon walked away.

"You guys, know that guy?" Prompto asked a hint of fear in his voice.

"Ravus Nox Fleuret, first son of Tenebrae and older brother of Lady Lunafreya" Ignis explained

In the end we retrieved the regalia and headed back to Lestallum.


	14. chapter 14

I walked into the room that held Noctis inside. Everyone had thought that it would be best to let him cool off. Still I couldn't seem to keep myself away. I wanted to help, even though I knew how useless I would be. He slept, but his body was twisting and turning. Sweat drained down his face and it was obvious to me he was having a nightmare. I leaned onto the window pane, staring out towards nothing in particular. I heard him let out a huge gasp, telling me that he had finally woken up from his haunting dream. I wondered if I should make the first approach, if it was alright for me to speak. He let out a sigh and sat up on the bed. He threw his face into his hands and wiped away the sweat. I gave him a moment, until he finally turned to look at me. His dark blue eyes seemed dimmed compared to any regular day. Taking so much in all at once, it looked as if it had finally started catching up with him. I turned my gaze and looked down at my feet. I hated myself for not being able to look at him as I used to before, and it appears that he had gotten tired of it as well.

"Please look at me" his voice pleaded and sounded weak. "Stop turning your gaze away from me. If there's something you need to tell me, then do so..." I didn't speak and let the room fall silent. "JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" He yelled out making me flinch. I had been used to yelling, but I never knew the sound of a mans harsh voice was more terrifying. "Just talk to me, like you used to before..." His voice soften and he now stared at the ground in shame of yelling at me. "What are you a part of in all of this?"

"I wanted no part in this, trust me" He only stared at me, and I knew that was my signal to keep talking. "The oracle, a prophecy, I care for none of it. It was forced upon me just like everything had been forced on you and on Luna...I am the prophet, I have no say in what happens, I can only lead you in the proper direction"

"So you knew that everything that had happened was going to happen. You knew about Luna, about my father"

"I don't remember seeing Insomnia fall or your father. And about Luna...I don't remember anything. The course has been changed and my knowledge becomes a bit useless"

"You don't remember..."

"YOU THINK I WOULD HAVE LET IT HAPPEN! MY POWERS WERE WEAK. THEY HAD BEEN ASLEEP FOR YEARS"

"The way they spoke about it, it sounded as if you've been the prophet for a while"

"I had dreams, things I thought as nightmares. Not visions. I had no idea of what was going on. I didn't know anything, Noct...do you believe me?"

"With all the crap going on around here, I think I have to" He paused for a second. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to hate me"

"Why would I?"

"They were all right. I'm weak, I'm useless, I'm pathetic. You rather have Luna with you, I know you would. Every time you look at me, you look so sad" I wiped the tear that escaped from the back of my eye. "I can't do anything, I can't stop any of these bad things from happening. It should have been me. Not my father and not my mother, it should have been me from the start"

"I hate it when you say that. You know none of that is true"

"She must be very happy, to be able to have you. You care so much for her. If I died that day, I assure you Noct, you wouldn't even have known. I was alone and not many cared for me. They followed me because I am royal, but that's all there is to me. People don't respect me and they never expected much from me. Do remember I was always a sickly girl and I will always remain the sickly girl"

"I would have looked for you" Noctis had slowly been reaching the edge of his bed. He soon pushed himself up on his feet and slowly began to walk towards me.

"No you wouldn't have, I can see your future. No matter which path it takes from others, yours never strays. You will continue your journey looking for Luna and no one else. Truly there isn't any reason for me, just like Ravus said. I can't protect anything, because it is my duty to help everything run it's course. The way the gods want it to. To not let anything or anyone get in the way"

"Sera..."

"You once told me I was an important person to you. That you don't want to lose me, but I always knew if you did, nothing would change. All your encounters, all of your downfalls and all of your victories, they have all been prophesies since the very beginning. Since birth I had known that I am of no importance. Yet they kept trying to keep me alive. Kept trying to push such a useless duty onto me, and they kept the family blood line going. Not even I can do that now. My family name will die with me"

"You are important to me and I swear to you that I would have gone looking for you" He stood close to me, his chest almost touching mine. I stood quietly looking into his eyes and I could hear his soft breathing. "I'm happy that you're alive"

"You shouldn't be by my side. Luna is in Altissia waiting for your arrival. The Leviathan will be released and you must fight to show it you are worthy. I'll be there in the background doing what I can to let it all fall into place. It will be a hard travel and hard battle. Will you be ready?"

"Is that part of the prophecy?"

"Yeah"

"Then can't you just tell me" I shock my head. I didn't want to tell him that I have seen Luna fall. That even by watching it I could feel the sharp sting of the dagger that cut her. This is how the fight is suppose to go, yet I wanted to try to change it. I figured it best for him not to know. "Hey Sera" he called on me taking me away from my thoughts. I haven't noticed that I have been staring and that my hands have lingered. They rested now on his chest, I could feel how much his texture has changed from those years ago. "I like being by your side" he commented.

My body had been pushed back against the wall and I haven't noticed. My hand moved up to his face resting on his cheek. Then it moved up to play with his surprisingly soft hair. I never commented on how he took my opinion about letting his spikes up. I was right though, he did look much cuter this way. My hand then softly dropped itself down to the back of his nape. All the memories we shared flushed through me. A vision that I accepted with all of my heart. Everything I have foreseen was nothing, but pain and darkness. I enjoyed having this change of pace, even if I was staring back into the pass. I felt my body start to become hot at the image from four years ago. The time I was seated on the counter and we pressed our lips with each others. His eyes didn't move at all, he didn't seem to care about the closeness between us. He stared down at me, his eyes looked at me some how...hungry. I hadn't felt his hand laying on my waist before, until now. I looked down and looked back up at him. He had bent his body down, his forehead now touching mine. My other hand rested on his shoulder and my instinct was to put it around him. My body moved on it's own as I held him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. Our faces were dug in between each others neck. His warm body calmed mine and I moved to dig my face into his chest. I think I love you, I wanted to scream out the words so badly. We can't be together, there can't be anything between us. You deserved better, Noctis and Luna that's how it's suppose to be. I felt his arm move down to my back thigh and I let out a gasp of surprise. His palm was hot and sweaty as he grabbed me and pulled me up. Our faces were now at eye level and I wrapped my legs around his waist to help him keep me up. His eyes still seemed dim and I wondered if he was truly in there. I shock my head and began to softly shove him. But he just pushed me back against the wall and smirked. That smirk managed to make my heart skip and I felt the blush form on my face. I closed my eyes as I felt him go in for the kiss. It was hot and heavy, filled with varies of strong emotions. Anger, frustration, sadness, I dug my nails onto his shoulders and he didn't seem to care. Stupid, you shouldn't use people like this, yet I didn't push him away. I began to lose my breath again and my head became dizzy. I felt him pull me away from the wall and throw me down on the bed. Our lips didn't part once at the movement. I felt the weight of the bed sink, one hand over my head and the other beside my shoulder. My arms were still wrapped around him, digging onto his shirt. I could feel his heat digging up against me. His body in between my legs, we can't do this. I wanted to kick him off. You'll see Luna in a couple of days, you're getting married. Noctis! Noct, you're in there right? I'm happy that somewhere deep down you feel this way for me. I'm happy, so you can stop now. I pulled my arm down to his shoulder, he then grabbed a hold of my wrist and held it down on the bed. My mind was going crazy, trying to keep myself conscious. My body was failing me, so I finally decided on biting him. I bit him a bit hard as I could taste the blood drip from his lips. He pushed himself off of me and looked at me with shock. His eyes gone back to their normal blue. No longer faded or clouded, It was him staring at me. He sat down beside me and I pushed myself up.

"I'm sorry" he whispered. "I...I don't know what came over me" he turned to look at me. I sat frozen staring at the wall in front of us. My vision had become dark again, but I could still hear Noctis voice. "Sera" I could feel him shake me gently, but it wasn't helping.

* * *

I felt my presence drifting away from my body. It was all because of the blood, human blood. I found myself standing in front of a giant metal building. The snow touched my skin and I watched my breath flow out of my lips, but I didn't feel cold. The building was camouflaged gracefully behind the clouds of snow. I felt a sense of familiarity as I walked up to the door.

"Father, they're going to bring out the needles today"

I turned around watching as my father and I walked inside the building. I followed behind them, this wasn't a vision, but another memory I had closed up from my childhood. I followed them into a bright white room covered in machinery. X rays laid on top of a board, papers of medicine and failed examinations.

"How do you know about the needles sweetheart?" My father asked, picking my small body up and sitting me on the medical chair.

"I saw it in a dream. I cried because it hurt"

"I'll try to keep it from hurting"

"You can't, if it will help me then it's okay. It's black and icky, but you trust that man right?"

"I do, he has helped plenty in trying to figure out a cure"

"Well well, who could we be talking about today?"

"Father, the scary man is here" I pointed at Ardyn.

"Scary? Oh no, I'm nothing of the sort" he bent over to look at me. "Are you frighten of me?" I nodded my head. "But we've spent so much time together"

"You're the man who's going to stick me with the needle. It's going to hurt me"

"Needle? Do you mean this?" He pulled out the needle containing a black substance inside, yet it shined with a purple shimmer. "Do you know what this is?" I shuck my head. "But you predicted that I would have this needle with me. Starting small, I suppose"

"What are you going to inject her with?" My father asked concerned.

"We've tried your blood, her mothers blood and possibly everyone with the same blood type and her body systems still appears weak. So I figured...why not try a new approach. It was hard to receive this, so please take this idea into consideration Little Lady Seraphina"

"Is it blood?" I asked. "From what?"

"This my dear is deamon blood" His tone was covered in seriousness.

"You're not putting that inside of my daughter"

"Why not? I have a feeling that it will work splendidly"

"Are you trying to kill her!?" My father grabbed a tight hold onto my shoulders. He was prepared to pull me away and run out of the building. I could sense his intimidated aura.

"If anything, this will slow down the process" Ardyn never wavered. It was subtle, but I could see his lips crack a small grin. He took enjoyment from my fathers reaction.

"I'll do it!" I yelled out.

"What!?" My father asked furiously.

"I saw it in a dream. So surely it has to happen, right?" I wanted to grab my small self and take her out of there. I wanted to tell her not to do it, but I knew I wouldn't be heard. I didn't understand how to process my dreams. I had the chance to walk away from him, but I didn't.

"She's learning. I'm sure she will make a great prophet"

"She will not. These are dreams and nothing more, I do not wish my daughter to have such a faith" I had forgotten about how much my father refused to let me take over the prophets power. I wish I could know why. I wish I would have asked, I wish I would have known why.

"If you insist, shall we begin?"

They tide my arms down on to the chair. I was an antsy little girl and moved every time they did anything to me. The addition of these restraints were recent and they felt cold against my frail skin. The needle went in with ease, but the moment the liquid entered me, my body jumped. I screamed in agonizing pain and it appeared as if I was having an attack. My heart monitor began to beat frantically and soon it dropped. My body stopped and it didn't appear to have any source of life in it. I myself put my hand up to my heart, it was beating faintly. Was I dead? Is this what I was seeing? No, it wasn't. My small child self soon gasped for air and jumped up. Opening my eyes, they were filled with deep black. I felt myself be thrown back in surprise, along side my fathers memory. The veins under my eyes began to pulse, and we watched the black liquid move within my thin skin. It pulsed slowly creating an irritating redness around my eyes. I looked possessed and wondered if I still appeared that way. I thought about Noct, how he was the last thing I saw before everything went black. Was this how I looked right now? Was this what he was seeing. Was he panicked? And would he tell everyone else. All these questions ran through my head and I felt myself begin to panic. I had completely forgotten about where I was and I was pulled back at the sound of my fathers frightened voice.

"What's happening? ARDYN!" The man didn't respond and just watched me. He took off the restraints and I jumped off of the bed. "Don't let her go!" My father yelled. Ardyn soon dropped a black orb on the ground and a daemon appeared. "What in the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad?"

"Watch" was all Ardyn answered with. The demon came towards me, but that's all it did. We stood in front of each other, not one going for a kill. It just sat there staring at me in confusion. I lend my hand out and touched it, it disappeared right after. "It didn't hurt her, she made it disappear. That is quite interesting. I apologize Lord Kallisto, I happened to have tested your daughter for another experiment of ours. But look at the bright side, she didn't die"

Before my father could respond, he turned at the sound of me collapsing. That was the last time I had gone to that building. My body had held out perfectly fine for a couple of years or so. Enough for me to enjoy a small portion of regular life. I found myself sitting in the back seat of a car. I watched in silence as we entered the crown city. I've been here before as a child, how come I didn't remember. I followed into the hospital I knew so well. Watched as my small self got examined. The doctor, the same one I had years ago walked through the door.

"It appears that the blood cells are fighting among each other" the doctor commented to my father as I slept on the hospital bed. I seemed so peaceful on the outside. "Right now it looks like the daemon blood is winning"

"What will happen to my daughter?" It was obvious how panic stricken he was.

"Your daughter will most likely turn into a daemon herself. You see these" he pointed at the black spider veins that have appeared around my body. "It's only the beginning, soon her body will start to shift and turn into whatever daemon they put inside of her"

"What can I do to stop it?" My father asked begging at the doctor.

"For now we're testing varies things on the blood. I give your daughter another year to live"

"She's only ten, she's too young. Doctor please"

"I suggest keeping her indoors and under watch at all times. With the right care and treatment, she can last a while longer. I can't give you a proper time span, I'm sorry"

"It's okay Father" I had turned around and stared at them. They haven't realized I had woken up in between their conversation. "I had a dream that I will grow up and live a while longer" I remember the dream quite faintly, it was lovely and calming.

"How much longer?"

"I see myself in a high school uniform"

"Really? Anything else?"

"A boy was walking with me. Black hair and blue eyes, he seemed...nice" I let out a laugh. I'm sure young me found the Prince very cute, and he is attractive indeed.

"Did you know the boys name?"

"His name...I...I can't remember"

The image of my father and doctor faded away, cutting off my memory. I now stood in an all white room. There were no windows, no pictures, nothing but the white walls around me. It was a cube infused with brightness and there stood a dark figure in front of me. It looked at me as it started to form a body. I stood in front of myself, my eyes black and lips smiling.

" _They'll find out what you are"_ it spoke, the voice came out of it with a dark rasp to it. _"A useless prophet that can only dream of a future she cannot change. You can do nothing as the people around you die"_ The voice echoed around me. Even if I wanted to run away, I feared it would follow me.

"That's not true" the only thing I could do was fight it. Deny the words it was spewing at me.

" _You...a girl of pure light is actually infused with darkness itself. You're losing the battle, you know. No longer can that formula of yours keep your body in balance"_

"Does that mean I'm turning into you?" I always felt something slowly creeping inside of me. I knew deep down that I was not alone in this body of mine. I asked the question to keep up conversation, but I already knew. It was as if I was fighting a split personality that had mended itself over time. One that was waiting for the right moment to strike. I should have been afraid, but truly I was only concerned about the people around me.

" _You feel it don't you. The black blood crawling through your skin. But there is a way for you to live"_

"And that is?" I asked calmly.

I already knew how, I already knew where this conversation was headed. I never cared much for living after my fathers death, but right now I trembled at the thought of death. The life I had fought to keep, the people I had met, I didn't want to let any of it go. I felt our time together was really short. I had been taught that people care for me. That there is reason for me to keep on living. These things filled me with reason to want to live, to the point I was now afraid to die. To leave everyone behind and be forgotten, just like I was born to be.

 _"You let Luna die"_

"Is that so"

" _You were planning on saving her. She is meant to die, but when did you care about it. Always fighting the things that should be done"_ I don't care. Saving her was my choice to make. _"The prophecy has her death written all over it, yet you made it your duty to prevent it. Even though you're not allowed to mettle in the gods plans. Why prevent something the gods want?"_ That was indeed a good question. In fact one I have asked my mother countless of times. The duty is to make sure the gods way goes as plan. Then it reached it's end mark, where we have chosen to die for the sake of the oracle. Where we are to perform a ritual to keep the gods covenant from taking her soul. The generation of prophets have been raised like this for millenniums. I was supposed to have bread a child by now. So the cycle could continue. I was suppose to perform that duty in the four years I was stuck in Tenebrae. Ravus refused to take me, my mother was not happy, but I myself did not mind. Let it all end with me, I was find with that. _"You want to let her live, so she can go off and marry the man that you supposedly love. You two truly have some intense moments. You really let yourself be used"_

"No, you're wrong"

" _Your father worked so hard to keep you away from this. They kept you alive just to let you die in the end"_

"Indeed, I knew that. I will give my life to save Lady Lunafreya, it is my choice, just like the prophets before me. She shall wed Prince Noctis and he will beat the darkness"

" _Is that your resolve?"_

"Yes"

" _I wonder...how far can a resolve like that take you"_ It disappeared and I was soon surrounded by darkness.


	15. chapter 15

I opened up my eyes and stared at the balcony window. It was early afternoon the last time I remember checking. Now the stars covered the sky and the moon light shined in. I sat myself up and saw that only I and a lovely blonde slept in the same room. He was cuddled up against the pillow, allowing sleep to take him completely. I looked at the other beds and couch, but I didn't see anyone else. I looked down at Prompto, who for some reason had chosen to sleep beside me and not on the other bed. I graced my hand through hishair.

"It's so soft" I whispered. With the way his hair is spiked, I always thought I would feel hair product. To my surprise I felt nothing of the sort.

His breathing was light and his face was relaxed. Watching him filled me with some sort of calmness, and I had to look away. His camera sat on the night stand and I carefully leaned over to take it. He always said he would show me his pictures, but we never seemed to get around to it. I turned on the screen and went to his album. There were many pictures of the guys in battle and us just hanging out. Then I reached the pictures of myself. Pictures of me looking out to nowhere, the ones that I smile and waved for and selfies we had taken along the way. There was a warm fuzzy feeling that always came to me when I was with Prompto. His pure innocence made me crave the feeling even more. I wanted it to take over me and for once make my cold shivering body feel warm all the time. He was like the bright sun, shining down onto a dark moon giving it it's shinning aura. I stood up and quietly walked towards the body mirror hanging on the wall. I pulled down my dress and let it slip off of my body. I now stood in my black under garments. The cold air in the atmosphere made goose bumps appear on me. I turned slowly, and looked over my shoulder. As I thought, it was too dark for me to see anything. I didn't want to turn the lights on, I didn't want to risk waking him up. Taking his camera I raised it over my shoulder and took a picture. The flash blinded me, not letting me get a good look of myself. But then I turned to the screen and I could see everything. The black veins had began to go up my back, they seemed to be forming something. It looked as if my back was sprouting wings. I turned back to the mirror and took a picture of my front. The screen showed a black spiral going around my heart. If it were a bit thicker, it would looked like nothing more but a black hole. Was this the creation of my chest aching? Prompto let out a sound that caused me to jump. He groaned and moved his position, but he stayed asleep. I turned over to the couch to find Prompto's vest thrown on top of it. I picked it up and threw it around my body, zipping it up all the way. I turned off the camera and set it back down onto the night stand. I dropped my body back onto the bed and selfishly picked up his arm. I pushed myself under it, my head laying on the other arm he had extended across the bed. I dropped the arm I was holding and it fell on me. I was surprised that the movement didn't wake him, that was until I snuggled up towards his neck. The smell that he emitted was sweet, and without thinking I leaned in closer and nipped at his neck. Prompto shoved me away from shock and grabbed a hold of his neck as his body shot up. He took his hand away and saw nothing, he turned over to look at me and leaned back for a second. He shuck his head and blinked repeatedly, sitting there staring at me.

"Did you...bite me...?" He asked, not sure of himself. He didn't want to mentioned that he imagined my eyes turned black. Once he took a second look at me, everything looked fine.

"I...I'm sorry" I didn't know what to say. It was true, I did almost bite him. Why did I do that? Why?

"Probably just some weird thing you did because you were asleep" he commented, trying to make sense of it. "Sorry, I didn't notice I was so close"

"No, it was me, I snuggled up against you"

"You did?" He began to blush. He then took a second lookat me and his face turned red, he looked away immediately. "When did you change?"

"Oh, just a couple of seconds ago. That dress isn't comfortable to sleep in. I can take it off" I began to unzip it without thinking. I stopped, not only because he told me to, but because I had remembered of the state my body was in. I didn't want them to see, especially not him.

"I think, it looks good on you" Prompto was rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. He pushed himself back onto the beds headboard also extending his legs and I felt his warmth was too far. I got on my knees and began to crawl towards him. "What are you doing?" I threw myself in between his legs and leaned my back onto his chest. "Wh...what are you..."

"You're warm" he stopped stuttering in nervousness as I spoke these words. The tenseness of his body loosened and I felt my body sink into him. "You always give me this warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach. When I turned around and saw you sleeping beside me, I questioned it but I felt myself get...well...happy. If you don't mind, can we stay like this for a little while longer?" I engulfed my face into my hands. I felt the heat emitting from my cheeks, why did I feel so embarrassed?

"Uh, yeah. Sure" he agreed.

"Prompto, where is everyone else?"

"They rented another room. Noct said that you started to act out. He said that your eyes had turned into this pitch black...for a second I thought I saw it too..." I didn't need to look up at him to tell he was sad. The tone of his voice told me everything. "The guys thought it would be best to let you rest alone for a while. I wanted to check on you and I guess I fell asleep. Surprised the guys haven't come looking for me"

"Thank you. You always worry for me, even though you don't have to"

"Yeah, I always do worry about you" he began to pet my head subconsciously. I grabbed a hold of his other arm and put it around me. This warmth was so much different from everyone else. I felt safe and like nothing could get at me. I wished I could stay here.

"Is it because Noctis told you I was sick?"

"I mean, your health recently..."

"It's fine. I've known for a while that he told you about me" I always knew...

"He just mentioned that you were sick"

"You don't have to worry about me. I'm o..."

"Please don't lie. You've been falling over, having head aches, acting up. Don't lie and tell me that you're okay!" His voice was harsh and sad as it slowly raised and subtly calmed back down.

"That's the first time you've spoken harshly towards me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Reminds me of someone, who always used to be worried about me"

"Noctis?"

"My father" It's been so long that I could barely picture his face. I wondered if this feeling was once emitted from my father as well.

"Is it too much to ask, ifI could know more about you?" His arm squirmed a little. This question made him nervous.

"Are things not okay the way they are?" I questioned.

"I guess so" his voice stayed sad and it made me hesitate.

"You're sad that you don't know much about me, but trust me. You'll be more sad once you do know"

"It's not a matter of me being sad or happy. I want to be worthy of being by your side. Like Noctis"

I thought back to Noctis, he must really envy him for some reason. I wondered if he was okay. I wanted to know if I was able to take away his frustration from earlier. I had met a complete different side of him. I didn't know if I should be amazed or afraid of it. All I know is that he used me to help get rid of it, if only for a small while. I always knew our kisses were infused with unhealthy emotions. And I believed over time I might have started to confuse those with love.

"I think you're worthy enough to be by my side" I let out a sigh and turned to look at him. "I am very sick. Is that what you wish to hear?" I grabbed a hold of his hands, before he could pull away I took off his bracelets. He pulled his hand away and covered up his wrist. "I am a public figure, what kind of uproar would have come if I was marked the same as you"

"What..."

"I was tested and experimented on. My father did everything and anything he could to save me. I shouldn't have survived passed the age of five" I scuffed, was I really telling him all of this? "We should have never even crossed paths.Still I was selfish and I cried about how I wanted to live or so I think I did. Because of that, my father must have lost his life"

"How did you know..." He asked looking down at his hidden wrist.

"A lot of Nilfheimpeople had it. I was certain when I first saw you, that you were one of thosepeople. They did terrible things in that building. Things I knew about, but didn't tell anyone. I hid them away in my memories"

"You were just a kid"

"It was irresponsible of me. Being a child gives me no excuse. I should have saved those people, even if they hated me"

"But I have no idea what you're talking about. I was born with this bar code. I...I'm a Lucian"

"Is that so...that's good, you are a Lucian at heart and that is all that matters...At a young age my body began to give out on me. I remember falling over and crying because I couldn't feel my legs. It was only natural for me to act in such a way. But my mother still looked at me with those eyes and walked away. She left me, her daughter on the cold hard ground. It was in that very moment that I thought, perhaps it's best for me to let my body take it's course" He didn't respond. "Is this not what you wanted to know?"

"Uh, no...I mean, yeah. I uh..."

"No one knows about my childhood. Prompto, I am telling you this because I put great trust in you. I feel that we are in the same predicament. Will you listen to my story? And will you keep it a secret between us two"

"But what about Noct?"

"He knows plenty of me, this is not something that needs to be told to him. I wish to keep this from his majesty a little longer"

"Okay"

"I have known the chancellor for a long time. It was he who came up to my father and gave him a way to keep me living. My father was desperate to keep me alive. I wish now to have never let it happen"

"What did they do to you?"

"They took samples. Blood, skin, bone marrow, cells, everything and anything they could test on. They have more of my DNA than any hospital in the Crown city. Still, no good results every came out of it. It was because of those failures that I was to be used as an experiment for the empire itself. They were working on making a demon army at the time. As you can see they have succeeded. I have been injected with demon blood, that's when my father decides he couldn't do it anymore. He sneakedme out of Tenebrea and into the crown city. That is where I assume they came up with the elemancy that holds my body together. That is what I think killed my father"

"You think that it's your fault that your father died?"

"He was murdered. I wasn't dumb enough to believe the empire. My father worked for their lab, how could he have mysteriously died. They killed him because he was a liability. He could have told everyone of what they were doing. They figured I was a sick child, they must have thought my illness went all the way up to my brain. Or they thought I would die first before anything could be spilled out"

"It wasn't your fault, Sera"

"From the moment I was born I was viewed as a mistake. My people looked down at me, they stared at me with such distaste. I wasn't wanted and most wished upon my death. I was too weak, mentally and physically. There was no way I could perform my duty; therefore no reason for my existence" I looked up at him, his eyes were glossed over and he looked at me with sadness. "Why are you making such an expression?" I looked away, breaking our eye contact. "I don't want your pity"

"That's not it" he grabbed a hold of my hand. I hadn't noticed that I have begun to dig at my palm. He cleared his throat. "You say these things so coldly. As if you believe them to be true"

"It's...all I've ever known"

"That can't be true! We've never called you any of those things. People in school and insomnia looked up to you. They thought you were a beautiful blessing bestowed upon the city. A royal that had escaped from the empire, a signal of strength"

"I didn't escape, I was let go because of my uselessness. There was nothing I was capable of that they feared. They didn't want my dead body rotting their empire"

"Perhaps they let you go back then, but this time you did get away from them. You fought bravely to survive and escaped. You have brought us this far. Without you, Noctis, the guys and I would still be just as lost as we were in the beginning"

"What worth do I have? all I bring is death to the people around me. I am nothing but a curse"

"Stop that! You're a person like everyone else. Forget about this prophecy crap. I don't understand the duty that comes with being royal, but if it's too much can't you just leave it?"

"Useless, worthless, unreliable, weak, sick, disgusting, waste" I started to mumble every wordI have ever been affiliated with. "Rude, shameless, disgraceful, replaceable, unwanted, forgotten" Prompto shuck me and called out for me, but his voice blended with the voices of many others in my head. "Trash, arrogant, naive, broken, mistake..."I threw my head in between my legs and squeezed at my temples. I held my hands on top of my skull. My body began to rock itself back and forth as I chanted the word. "Mistake. Mistake. Mistake. Mistake"

An image of my mother crossed my mind. The angry, disgusted look she usually had on her expression. "You should have never been born. Such a mistake you turned out to be". The image soon shifted to her muscles relaxing and forming a calmexpression. "live!"she called out. My father soon stood beside her and smiled down at me. "What a beautiful girl you have turned into. I'm so proud of you"his voice rang in my ear.

"Sera!" I could hear Prompto more clearly. Still I stayed in my position.

"You're an important person to me"Noctis spoke softly.

My parents were no longer in sight. Prompto soon ran up from behind Noctis and slapped him on the back. With a big grin on his face he turned to me and hugged me. Even in a vision his presence was so warm. The atmosphere had turned a bright yellow color. It felt as if the sun was leaving soft rays on my skin. He held on tightly and I never wanted him to let go. My stomach twist and turned, for once I felt terrible about what I believed was loving another man. This blonde, happy go lucky man had been so kind to me. Along with the obnoxious prince, the intelligent chef and strong guard, their love was something I didn't deserve.

"You're the strongest girl I know"Prompto whispered in my ear.

I felt my knees release my head from it's grasp. My hands loosened on my head and my eyes shot open. I felt a weight over my body and it lifted as I pushed myself up. Prompto looked at me worried, but didn't say a thing. He rested his hand on my cheek and wiped off the tears. How many times am I going to break down on this trip? I questioned myself. I raised my hand onto his and held it tightly onto my cheek.

"So warm" I whispered.

"I think that's enough for tonight" I noddedmy head in agreement. He grabbed a hold of me and laid me down. Soon laying down beside me, he pulled me in and held me close. "You can cry as much as you want" he said softly into my hair. My hold tighten onto his arm. "I'm here, I'll always be here" I cried myself to sleep in his arms that night.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Noct!" Prompto called out as he slapped him on the shoulder. "Have you seen Sera?" He asked as he looked around.

"You two sure have been getting close" Noctis commented looking out at the sea.

"Haven't we always been?"

"Yeah. If she's not here...hmmm, she's probably up on the deck, which means" Noctis threw his black jacket at Prompto. "She's probably not covered up at all. Wrap her up in that before she catches a cold. That girl must miss being in the hospital" Prompto knew he didn't mean that. He said it jokingly with a small sign of sadness and worry. Nobody wanted her back there and especially not Noctis who since the beginning had to deal with taking care of her.

"That's alright, I can give her my..." Noctis threw his hand up, in a motion of cutting Prompto off from speaking.

"Save it, that vest is all you have too. I don't want either of you getting sick. You hear"

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, I hear you...Noct" Prompto smiled down at his best friend. The prince that held a tough exterior, but cared deeply for the ones close to him.

"Yeah?..."

"Are you ready? You know, to see Lady Lunafreya again" He figured his best pal wanted to change the subject.

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"You must be excited, right? To be marrying her. Any man would be over the moon to marry a girl like her"

"Hm" he smirked as he looked away again.

"What is that? A yes? Maybe..."

"Cut it out!" They both laughed at each other. The liveliness of the sound echoed with the wind.

"Seriously though, once this war is over I'm betting on a happy ending. No way I'll miss out being the best man at his majesties wedding"

"Who said I'll pick you?" Noctis asked jokingly.

"Best friends intuition"

"Oh yeah, that thing is never wrong"

"I hope you'll be able to be at my wedding someday too" Prompto's face turned into a deep blush as he thought about what he just said.

"Planning on getting married already?"

"No, just someday sounds nice..."

"Whenever that time comes...take good care of the girl willing to deal with you for the rest of her life"

"I will"

"And Sera...we have to take good care of her too" Noctis voice got low, but still enough for him to be heard. "I know, I haven't been doing a good job at that recently"

"She'll forgive you. She's not the type of girl to hold grudges, right?" Prompto's smile was small and his chest began to ache. "One day..."

"I'll tell her" they both said in unison. They looked at each other and looked away.

"Well I'll be going now"

Prompto walked away and headed towards the deck. We had set sail hours ago and my body has never felt so free. I leaned my body onto my arms as they extended back and held me. I looked out at the sea. From time to time I would get glimpse of my bad experience in the ocean. Yet the cool air hit me and caused my body to relax. I breathe calmly and listened to the whispers of the world that flew with the wind. I took in the movement of the earth. The sound of the waves, birds and harsh winds around us. The knowledge that the dark era would take all of this away. I wished to enjoy it for as long as I could. To enjoy the last moments of this world as much as I could. But my rhythm soon changed as I felt warmth wrap itself around me. I looked up to see Prompto smiling down at me before sitting down. I grabbed a hold of the jacket he had put around my shoulders. I could tell it was Noctis by it's color and smell. Prompto looked out at the sea once he sat down and we didn't speak to each other for a couple of seconds.

"He told you to bring this for me, didn't he? Doesn't want me to catch a cold?"

"Yep, you know it"

"He's like a mom sometimes" I held tightly onto the fabric, feeling it tighten around my body and crinkle inside my palm.

"Someone has to worry for you, right?"

"Guess you're right. It feels great up here though"

"You seem to be doing find with the water"

"It does scare me a little, but I think as long as I'm not in one of those small boats, I'll be fine. Wouldn't want to relive those days, you know" Ever since our conversations, I had made a promise to be more opened with the blondie beside me.

"Must have been rough. Lost at sea and with all those injuries. I'm sorry, I talked to you that very day and I knew nothing"

"There's no way you would have known. It's pointless trying to blame yourself, it had nothing to do with you guys"

"So, Altissia. You excited?"

"I heard that it's the most beautiful city within the sea. I wonder how much of that is true" I watched as Prompto held his camera tightly in his hand. I could only imagine the way his eyes would spark when we reached the known city of Altissia. I thought about the huge smile that would come across his face. About how much that would be the perfect way to go. His smile engraved into my mind, one last time. "...Sitting here alone has me thinking...I'm really grateful" I spoke as I looked deeply at him.

"Hmm, for what?" He turned to look at and we stared at each others eyes. His face turned red and he soon broke contact. I thought about how much I admired his eyes. So bright and sometimes I believed I could see stars in them. What a wonderful person he was.

"If I think back to when I was young I never could imagine myself outside of that room" The images always haunted me. The white walls full of books on medicine. The bed beside the huge window. My only way to gaze upon the open world. The feeling of loneliness that surrounded that room. "So many terrible things have happened on this journey, but still I'm grateful. I had the time of my life with you four dorks. I...finally got out of that room"

"We wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Like the good old days, you were by my side every step of the way"

"Thank you. All of you"

"Is everything okay with you?"

"It is almost time for me to completely perform my duty. There's so much I want to say, but I think thank you is all I need"

"It kinda sounds like a goodbye"

I turned to grant him a subtle smile. My eyes then widen with excitement as we entered the grounds of Altissia. The conversation was cut short because of it and we looked around like happy children. Prompto took out his camera and took a shot of everything around us. This city was in fact as it had been told beautiful. The trails of calm waters leading the way around the city. Large and tall buildings formed out of great architecture. The minute we stepped foot on the grounds, we ventured around the city. Taking pictures and touring around for a while we managed to forget everything that had been going on. We acted like normal people, not being known as a Royal, Prophet and his guards. We laughed and enjoyed a scenery of beauty and peace. A view that had long been taken from us. Still it all had to come to an end soon enough. Finally we reached the building holding the wedding dress. People had surrounded the front glass of the building, taking pictures of the item that became the signal of peace. Prompto jumped ahead of us and took a selfie with the gorgeous white dress. Stepping to take a closer look I landed my palm onto the window. At this moment I felt happy, because for once I did something right.

"What's that grin for?" Noctis asked as he stepped to stand beside me.

"I'm just happy that something I did went right for a change" I responded. He turned to me in confusion and interest.

"What do you mean?"

"Before Tenebrea...before I was attacked. My last order was to have the dress sent out to Altissia. I'm happy that it made it. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"I guess so, it's just a dress..."

"Oh, right...Lady Luna, She looked beautiful in this dress. When it arrived and we did her fitting...I don't think I've ever seen her so happy till that day" I turned away from the window as I stared down at the concrete ground. "You'll take good care of her, won't you Noct"

"Uh...Yeah"

"Good"

"Sera..."

"It's okay" I stopped him. "I always knew that you loved Lady Lunafreya, and I also known that you loved me as well" He didn't deny my statement. "No, it's more like we have gotten used of each other. We are all we've ever known. We'll always be family Noctis, I will always be by your side. Still I had no right to get in the way. I wish you two nothing but happiness...We will win this war"

"Is that what you see?"

"No...What I see no longer matters, because I will rewrite this story" I felt the burning in my eyes. The feeling of determination in my body. "I will complete my duty. Let's go, it's time"

As Noctis set out to speak with Camella to discuss terms of our plan, I went walking towards the arena. I had predicted that Luna will be giving a speech in this area. Soon after his meeting, Noctis joined me at the riot. We watched as Luna step up to the altar and began her speech. The people around us cheered with glee at the sight of her. Yet no one batted an eye at the royals that stood beside them. The words she spoke brought a pain to my chest and a twist in my stomach. Watching her speak up in that altar made my thoughts of hope turn into fear. My sight became dark once more and this time I did not fight it, for this was a vision I felt that I needed to see.

* * *

I sat down on my knees and Luna sat up on her bed, I looked closely at every detail that created the wedding gown that had been delivered that day. I remember from the begin I thought of how beautiful it was and I wished for one as well. We spoke and laughed in happiness, yet every word went over my head. My mind was clouded at the thought of Noctis marrying a woman I knew he was meant to be with. I felt guilt about what I have done, yet I didn't open my mouth to say a word about it. Moving the dress aside, I pulled myself off of the floor and sat down on the bed. I grabbed a hold of the book that sat on the corner and stared down at it. The book that told the story of the Oracle and the king who was to be our savior. As a child I always wondered and felt rather upset that no mention of the prophet was made in this book.

"Are you sure we should do this?" I asked concerned. She looked up at me with no response, just the similar stare that always laid on her face. "I see your death occur in Altissia, my dreams have not changed"

"This is something we must do. It is my duty to be there, so there I shall be"

"What does a duty matter when it puts your life at risk"

"Seraphina, I do not fear death. I fear sitting around and doing nothing" She said with a strong resolve. I let out a sigh in response.

"I have read many books that tell of the oracle. Of the prophesy my family has foretold, but there is never any mention of the prophet themselves. I have always wondered, do we mean so little? Are we forgotten the minute our duty is performed. Will I...be forgotten? Will I fade away with the darkness?"

"You do not have to do this..." she tried to reassure me.

"What?"

"Like I said, I do not fear death. But you have been beating deaths door for many years, it is only natural that you are afraid. I do not and will not hold it against you if you wish to back down"

"That is nonsense! even if I wanted to back out, what will every one think of me? What will my mother say? They all hate me enough as it is"

"Our people do not hate you"

"I wish I could say the same, but you do not see the way they look at me...You wouldn't understand..."

"You are very weak. I do not believe that you can complete the spell. Your life is on a thin line already, do you believe that you have the strength to even make it to half of the spell"

"I have to try"

"You will die trying and it will all be in vain. If you cannot succeed the both of us will be gone from this world and Prince Noctis will have no one to lead him"

"That's true, but..."

"I would much rather you stay by his side...Seraphina, there is actually something very important that is not written in any of the public scriptures. It has never truly been done, but it is said to be a strong possibility"

"What is it that you speak of, you are making no sense, Princess"

"There is a scripture in our emperors file. I found it as a child and hid it in this room" She stood up and walked up to her bookcase. Pulling it off the wall she reached her arm behind it and pulled out a sheet. Sitting back down she extended the sheet towards my direction. "It is said that there can be more than one oracle"

"There is no way, not until..."

"Yes, the law that the previews oracle must had passed on still applies. But that is not what I am referring to. It is said possible that you the prophet could turn into the oracle"

"That is impossible, the oracle is chosen by the gods. The oracle runs in the Fleuret bloodline. Your family bloodline"

"It has been passed down through my family, but it does not state that it must be a Fleuret. Please hear me out...The oracle along with the prophet are chosen by the gods. They both assist the king on his journey. You fit into the criteria of an oracle" the way she looked at me caused me to freeze. She was serious, very serious.

"Say that I do follow with what you are talking about. What exactly is the point in this conversation?"

"I want you to become the next oracle, after I pass"

"No way, because you will not be dying...I won't let that happen"

"It could also cure you!"

"Cure me..."

"The oracle is made out of the gods light, that light holds extreme healing powers. The prophet is made off of both the darkness and the light. Once you become the oracle, all the darkness in your body would cease to exits and your body will be cured. You can live a healthy life and you can see that the prophecy does come true"

"Luna..."

"I will not force you to make a decision. I am just giving you a way out, if you figure out that you can't perform your duty. With this no one can hate you any longer. You will become their signal of light by my behalf. So please understand...that it is okay to be afraid"

* * *

Once I came back to myself, it was time to begin the evacuation of the city. I head over through a back way, sneaking around the imperial soldiers. I was to find a clear view of Lady Lunafreya. Positioning myself as close range as I could, I sat down to watch her summon Leviathan from its slumber. I felt the ground shake under me, causing me to grab a tight hold of the building. The god came out from the deep sea, a giant snake type god appeared before the oracle. I covered my ears as best as I could as the roar of the god caused my body to ring. My vision began to turn from clear vision to pure black. I watched as Luna stood tall before the god that roared in her direction. Her stare and posture did not waver and I finally believed her pleas of not being afraid of death. I heard through my ear piece everyone informing each other of the situation. I kept quite as I haven't told Noctis of the situation, and I hoped that I would succeed enough for me not to have to. The god attacked the structure in which Luna stood. Her face wavered as almost anger showed upon it. She kept on working to pursued the god of the sea. As she spoke the god struck her with its water. Moving myself from my area, I threw my body down closer to Lady Lunafreya. I jumped as I watched leviathan throw itself towards her. A bright light soon emitted from his mouth and he pulled back. In a fitted rage Luna called out its name and vowed that Noctis will prove himself worthy. The god threaten to feast on all man kind in Altissia and continued with forging the covenant. I felt my body shock in pain as the god continued to speak. I was slowly beginning to hyperventilate and prayed for not another break down. I soon heard Ignis call out into the radio causing me to calm down. I heard as he informed Noctis that Prompto was heading to his aid. I heard Prompto call out for Noctis to jump. From far away it was clear to me the black speck that fell from a tall building was Noctis. Soon the both of them flew through the sky on a machine Prompto had taken from a soldier. Finally pressing down onto my radio a spoke.

"Be careful you two" I said as calmly as I could even though I was shaking. I didn't need a respond to know that they heard me.

The fight continued until we watched Noctis fall from the sky. I was now close enough to watch him hit the ground, but not close enough to help him. I watched as Luna began to run towards him and soon fall to her knees. The strikes of leviathan were finally starting to hit her. I froze in place as I saw Ardyn calmly walking to her ladies side. I began to yell out at myself, but I couldn't move. He looked up towards me and let out a smile and I shuck my head rapidly. I couldn't have been late, I planned everything out. What was he doing here? I didn't see him in my vision at all. Ardyn fell down to one knee and in a speed of light stabbed Luna by her rib cage. I let out another scream and soon after Ardyn stood by my side.

"Watch closely" He whispered in my ear and pointed towards the two. "A simple spell that you wont be able to complete" The bright light once again came from Lunafreya's trident. Without hesitation she began to cure our king. The gentle touch of their foreheads was with such grace even at the time of death. Finally able to move, I shoved Ardyn away from me and started the spell. As she cured Noctis, I was to begin to cure her. "Are you really going to try?" Ardyn asked in an amused manner. "There is no way you could accomplish it, and you know it. You're too weak"

"I won't let her die!" I responded as I kept my concentration on Luna.

"So, you will just let yourself die to let her live. Does the life that your parents died for not matter to you at all? You are prepared to throw it all way, just like that"

"IT'S MY CHOICE!" I yelled out in anger. "This is the reason they died" The image of my parent's did cross my mind. The memories of all the people I have spent my short life with played by. I felt the tear roll down my cheek. I had to do this, I couldn't regret my choice now. I was prepared to throw it away, when all I could think of was cruel, dark and cold memories. Yet at this moment I was being filled with pleasantries and love. Things I didn't want to let go, but things I was so thankful for.

"Your mother perhaps, but we both know your father never wanted this for you" I don't want this for me either, I thought. "Actually if I recall his last words correctly, I think they were...oh yeah, ** _'Let my daughter live a long and happy life. She must stay away from this prophesy, I want her to live_** '"

"SHUT UP! NONE OF THAT MATTERS NOW" My body began to shake and my vision began to blur. I stayed concentrated, but as Luna once noted, I didn't have the strength to even make it to half. I felt my knees begin to quake and give out causing me to hit the ground. I let out a small sound of pain as my knees were scraped.

"You don't stop now, you will die. There really is no point in the two of you dying"

"Why did you stab her?" I finally asked. The pained feeling of my knees was the last thing keeping me awake. The feeling of my blood soiling my skin, mixed with the gravel from the broken buildings digging inside of me. I tried holding tightly onto this feeling.

"She was in the way. I honestly like playing with you more. She took her duty too seriously. May I say that this duty thing is not a good look on you"

"Its...no..." My arms gave out and I was now dropped on all fours. The tears rolled down my cheek as I gave up. There was no way I could do it. "Pa..the...tic" I called myself as I catch my breath. "I...couldn't...even...do...this" My body hit the ground as I lost consciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I'm sorry I seemed to have mixed up some of the chapters. I didn't noticed due to the holidays going on right now. I just uploaded without thinking. I must have confused some of you guys. I do apologize, but I am trying to fix them right now. Thank you for your patience and understanding. You guys rock!

A couple of days had passed before I regain my consciousness, the same went for Noctis. It was timed coincidentally as I woke at a time our king was filled with inner despair. I kept quiet as I listened to him cry over Lunafreya's notebook that had been set up on the nightstand beside him. As soon as the both of us woke up, we departed from Altissia. With much sadness we had lost Luna because of me, Ignis had suffered with losing his eye sight and Noctis fell into another pit of sorrow. Prompto carefully kept his eyes on both me and Ignis as we walked down the train station. I knew it was killing him as he turned to look back at his best friend that was in pain. To know that nothing could be done to help. It had been weeks and truly no one has spoken much to each other, Noctis hasn't spoken at all. I watched as he sat away from us, not once moving his eyes from the ground. Letting out a huge sigh, Prompto caught my attention.

"So, we're gonna roll through Tenebrae" He commented. It pained me to hear the sadness and cautiousness in his tone of voice.

"Not before visiting the tomb in Cantanaco" Ignis informed him.

"You sure you're up to that?"

"The wounds have mended. Eyesight is a matter of time"

I knew Prompto would start asking me about how I was feeling. He cared so much, but at this moment I didn't want to be asked such questions. How was I suppose to answer? A simple 'I'm okay' no...I wasn't okay. None of us were okay, and we all knew it. Taking some strength out of me I pushed myself out of off my seat. I preceded to seating across from Noctis. He didn't move, he didn't even make a sound of acknowledgement.

"You haven't spoken much" I said softly. No response. "I get it...I know how much it hurts. God, it hurts like hell..." He didn't even bother to look up. "I failed big time and if you want to hate me, then go ahead. I deserve it...I screwed up"

"You screwed up?" He asked with anger in his voice. "How exactly does this have anything to do with you" His eyes burned into me and I let out a gasp. The stare, it was the same stare as everyone else's. His voice was filled with anger and irritation. His eyes glared at me and burned into me. I felt myself slowly begin to panic. "Tell me! What did you do this time!? DID YOU KNOW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN? OH, OF COURSE YOU DID. SO WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ANYTHING!?" I stood up from the seat and slowly backed away in fright. Somehow I felt myself put my guard up. I felt my body quivering like a scared child.

"I thought I could save her" I whispered and my voice cracked. "It was my goal to give my life for the oracle. My life in exchange for hers"

"Your life...Your sick body is too weak! Did you truly believed your life would measure up to hers" he looked away from me. His words were low, but so harsh. My heart began to pound and ache and I squeezed my chest tightly, probably to keep myself from crying.

"No, I didn't. I was weak and couldn't perform my duty correctly. It was my mistake"

"Your mistake...You seem to be full of those" I knew he didn't mean any of the harmful words he was saying. Still they struck me and I couldn't stop as my body ran into another train cart. As I ran away Gladio stood up and walked over to Noctis.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Gladio asked angrily.

"What?"

"We're not stopping in Tenebrae. You need to grow up and get over it"

"I am over it. I'm here, aren't I"

"Maybe when you're not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worst off than you" He grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him in.

"Let go of me"

"How's that ring fit ya? You'd rather carry it around than wear it? She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself"

"You don't think I know that!"

"You don't! Ignis took one for you too. Sera almost died trying to keep Lunafreya alive for you and for what?"

"Enough, Gladio!" Ignis called out.

"You think you're a king, but you're a coward"

"Shut up!" Noctis pushed Gladio away.

"Don't do this!" Prompto stood up from his seat, ready to get in between them. In a fit of rage Gladio grabbed a hold of his face and shoved him away.

"I get it, alright! I get it!" Noctis gave Gladio one last push.

"Then get a grip! Pull your head out of your ass already!"

"Noct!" Prompto called out as Noctis walked away.

"Leave him"

Noctis sat back down, seats away from the guys and once again let his tears flow. I slid down the door of the train cart as I over heard the conversation. Pulling my knees up towards my chest, I held them tightly as I also cried. I stood up after letting out my tears and preceded to sit on a booth at the trains bar. Prompto called me as the train landed at the station. Kindly telling him that I would like to be alone for a while, I stayed behind as they went off into the royal tomb. It was a matter of time until I felt an unsettling presence behind me. Without a care in the wold Ardyn sat down across from me. I let out a noise of disgust and irritation. The one time I truly wished to be alone and the psychopath decides to show up.

"I didn't think you much of a drinker, a bit unladylike don't you think?" I didn't respond. "I understand, sometimes you need a little something to take the edge off" I took another sip, still refusing to acknowledge him. "You know the only reason you're still alive is because I made a promise. Your father loved you very much, so I told him I would take care of you. Shouldn't you be a bit grateful?"

"Fuck off" I finally spoke.

"What grotesque language, you should not speak in such a manner"

"You know, I really do not give a shit right now. Just leave me alone" I felt a throbbing sensation in my head and could feel my veins spreading. It was only a little, but they began to become visible on my shoulders on one side of my body. "why would you even promise my father anything. It's not like you care about who lives or dies"

"I watched you grow up for a good amount of your life. Would it be a misunderstanding to say that I've grown fond of you"

"Ha! You're a creep"

"As a thought, a great misunderstanding. How is it going so far, with your friends? Are all of you getting along"

"Shut up" I felt my throat becoming even more dry than what it was before. Looking down at my cup, I took another sip but I could no longer even feel the liquid go down my throat. "Dammit!" In a fit of rage I threw the glass cup against the wall and it shattered.

"Not satisfying enough? Could it be your throat has become dry? How long has it been since you ate?"

"What do you care?"

"I might be able to help you"

"LIKE HELL I'LL EXCEPT HELP FROM YOU!" I stood up ready to walk away, but I stopped soon after. "How did you do it? I had every vision, I made sure everything was perfectly in place. Then you show up every time. I never even seen you in my vision" this fact had concerned me for a long time. I could never see him coming.

"Ah yes, I am a rare one indeed" I scuffed at him. "You need blood"

"What?"

"What your body is craving is human blood"

"God, you are insane"

"I can see the black veins spreading on your arm. Your blood cells are weakening and they can no longer fight to save you. Your body is yearning for blood so it can fight at least a little longer. You've tasted human blood recently, haven't you?" I remembered of the time I tasted Noctis blood and I collapsed, but my body wanted more. When I gave that bite to Prompto, because he...no his blood smelled so sweet that I wanted a taste. "I can give you some of mine. It's better this way, I am your blood type after all" I watched as he pulled his sleeve up and took out a knife. I turned around, but I could still hear the sound of his flesh being cut. "It's all ready for your consumption, my lady"

"Insane, psychotic. I can't think of the words that begin to describe you" I closed my eyes as they began to alternate again. The smell was so strong and my body wanted it. It's been getting harder to keep my eyes normal. I felt my head pound hard enough to cause my body to fall. "Get away from me!" I yelled out. His smell was so strong, my body was beginning to shake.

"There is no need to fight it, Seraphina" I turned to shot an angry glare at him. He smiled as my eyes turned from their normal color to pitch black. My body began to shake at the sight of his blood. It was a bright red and I felt my mouth begin to water. I shoved my hands up into my eyes. "The more you fight it, the more pain it will cause you" and he was right. My stomach twist in a cramping manner. I felt a hard, painful jab at the bottom of my ribs. I felt the black blood spreading more, slowly burning away at me. My arm shucked as it extended away from me. "Yes, that's it" I grabbed a hold of his arm. No! Stop it! My body wouldn't listen to me. My eyes now a pitch black they stayed. I lunged myself at his arm and began to suck on his blood. He patted my head gently as I consumed it. "That's a good girl" he whispered.

How disgusting I thought, to have a man like him speak to me in such a manner. I pulled away and felt the blood drip from the side of my lips and down to my shin. The shaking and pain had passed and I felt light headed. My body felt the heavy weight lift off of it and I was in complete bliss. My eyes stayed how they were and he smiled contently at me. He stood up from kneeling on the ground and my eyes followed him. Letting out a pleasing, twisted smirk he watched me.

"Stand" he commanded and my body listened. He laughed even further. "Give me your hand" he said testing how far he could go. I slammed my palm onto his. I couldn't control my body at all. A cold hard object soon touched my skin and I shivered. He had planted a knife in my palm. "Let me see how far you can go. Kill a passenger for me, would you?" It was only me and him in the dinning cart, but I knew there were more people resting next door. I turned and slowly walked towards the door. My body soon took a halt in front of it. I had regained a bit of control and managed to stop my movements. Grabbing the knife tightly I twisted back around and threw it towards Ardyn. He stopped it in between his fingers, but if he hadn't it would have struck in between his eyes. "Not the passenger I had in mine, but I am a passenger nonetheless" he began to walk towards me and I froze in place. "Still have a long way to go, but you will do" he leaned down closer to my face. "My dear I'll need to borrow your powers for a bit. I suppose you didn't know, but you have some special talents of your own"

Noctis sat down at a booth with Ignis and Gladio across from him. He looked around, but saw no signs of me in the dining cart. Ignis had gone ahead and ordered their food. They had patched things up inside of the tomb, and the atmosphere was now back to normal.

"I don't see Sera anywhere" Noctis commented a bit worried.

"Forgiveness takes time Noct, that is all she needs" Ignis responded towards the worried prince.

"The words you said..."

"I know..." Noctis cut Gladio off. "I touched a subject I should have never crossed. I'm an idiot"

The server came towards their table and gave them their food. "Excuse me your Highness" the server stood nervous before Noctis. "A beautiful young lady in black requested I hand this to you" he held out a folded sheet of paper.

"Thank you" Noctis said taking it from his hand. The server turned and walked away. Opening up the small note he read the letter that informed Sera had retreated to rest in one of the room carts next door. "She's in one of the carts next door. Guess I should let Prompto know where she is" Noctis said pulling out his phone. Prompto had gone on a searched for her all on his own.

"Knowing Blondie I'm sure he's already found her" Gladio comments as they began to eat.

Prompto sat on the other side of the door. He didn't care that people seemed annoyed of his presence, or that they had to walk over and around him to get by. He just wanted to stay close to his dear friend on the other side of the door. He could feel her pain, and he could only imagine the worst. That on the other side of the door it was possible she could be crying.

"Sera..."

"You don't need to apologize for him, you know. His father is dead and so is the woman that he loved and it was all my fault"

"None of it is your fault"

"You don't understand. I have failed in my duty. I am the prophet, I see everything that is foretold. Everything that is to happen to our king. I should have seen king Regis death. I probably did and I had the nerve to forget about it. I knew Luna would die, I neglected to tell him. I thought I could save her, but both Luna and I knew I couldn't do it. It was just a matter of time until Noct saw the mistake I've always been"

"Don't say that! Please...don't say those things"

"You're always trying to make me feel better. Just like my father"

"I'm sure he was a good man"

"Yeah, but it's okay...you don't have to try and take care of me anymore"

"Sera..." He paused for a sec. "There's something I've really been meaning to say to you..." His voice was so gentle, still I cut him off.

"Noct hates me, and that's okay. I'm finally free from this stupid game" I started to laugh quietly to myself. "I can't see anything anymore. There is no future, it's all black...so pitch black" he didn't say anything. He suspected I was acting hysterical due to my emotions. "Look at the sky Prompto, it's beginning"

Prompto looked out of the large windows. She wasn't kidding he though, it really was becoming dark. A large cloud was beginning to hover over and cover us in darkness. Prompto stood up from the floor and tried to open the door, but she had it locked. I looked up at Ardyn who was smiling as he looked out the window. My eyes remained in their blackened state, but somehow I could see clearly out of them.

"You should let the little smart shooter go. You know, before you completely lose that humanity of yours around him" Ardyn chortled. I laid my head against the door and let out a sigh.

"Hey Prompto..." I was feeling my body weakening. My strength being taken from me by that man across from me. "You should go...warn Noctis"

"About what?" He asked confused.

"About my vision...about the darkness. My duty as a prophet, it ends along with my visions...I don't wish to see his face yet. So please, tell Noct for me"

"Alright, I'll tell him. I'll be right back, okay!" He placated out as he ran from the door.

Ardyn once again crouched down to me. He grabbed a hold of the golden necklace that had been around my neck for years. He took in the beautiful details of the golden flowers. He scuffed in amusement at the blue flower charm Noctis had given me. He wrapped his fingers around it and yanked it off my neck. I could feel the sting from the irritation of it pulling on my skin. Still I made no attempt to retrieve it and my expression did not change. He extended his hand openly in front of me and I took it. He pulled me off of the floor and now dangled the necklace between us.

"You won't be needing this anymore" he insisted as he dropped it on the floor. "Now, what do you say we get this show on the road"

Prompto ran into the dinning cart of the train, sliding to a stop as he quickly ran passed Noctis table.

"Whoa! there you are buddy! Did you see this? It's unreal!"

"Yeah. Never seen anything like it" Noctis watched as the giant cloud moved in. "Doesn't make any sense"

"Sera said her visions are all covered in darkness now. That's all she can see, she doesn't see a future anymore. Noct, the darkness...does that mean, we lost?"

"Seriously?" Noctis turned to look at his distressed friend, but he was taken back at the sight. It had appeared as if everything around him had frozen in time, and Prompto was gone from his sight. He jumped out of his table in disarray. "What's going on?" He asked himself confused and a little afraid. I stood beside him, but I was certain he couldn't see me.

"It's a real mystery" We both turned around to see who had answered his question. I saw Prompto standing before him, but I wondered what Noctis saw. "I'm not liking the snow cloud. Kinda gives me the chills"

"What are you doing here?" Noctis probed angrily as he threw a punch towards his best friend.

"Whoa. What's going on?" He asked "Easy there buddy. Didn't see that coming. You alright?"

"Shut up!" He yelled as he swung his sword in his direction. I was confused in what I was seeing. Why was this happening? I tired to grab a hold of Noctis, but my touch just went right through him. I wasn't physical and he couldn't see me. All I could do was stand here and watched as I create the illusion in front of me.

"Be careful there!" Prompto stammered out at him. "Wait. Is this for real?" He asked as he began to run away and Noctis chased after him. Prompto ran into a room in the neighboring cart. The same room I was previously in. He closed the door behind him.

"Show yourself!" Noctis slammed the door opened. His voice was hoarse and rasped with anger. He walked into the small room and felt himself step on something. He looked under his foot and found the shattered pieces of my elemancy orb he had just stepped on. He picked up the necklace I had left on the floor that Ardyn dropped. Crushing it tightly inside of his palm his body shuck.

"Uh...Noct?" Prompto questioned calmly as he stood behind him. He turned around in a quick speed ready to hit his target.

"That son of a bitch..." Noctis whispered harshly.

"C'mon, Noct. You're scaring me!" I could see the fear in Promptos eyes. But in a split second I believed that I saw Ardyn speak those words. "Seriously, man cut it out!" Noctis ran after him. "It's not safe. Plus, you're causing a scene" Seeing the fear in Promptos eyes caught me of guard, but it was the look of sadness that brought me back to my senses. I watched as Noctis ran closer and closer and Prompto tried to reason with him. I was now aware of what I have done, but I had no idea of how to stop it. It wasn't Prompto who Noctis was seeing. As I could see from the reflection of Noctis eyes, Ardyn stood before him. This caused anger to build inside of Noctis, and there was no way he would stop. I tried to grab him, to make this illusion stop, but nothing was working.

"You think this is funny!?" Noctis bellowed out. His voice sounded as if he was reaching the brink of tears. He swung his sword high and Prompto dogged perfectly.

"Dude, are you seriously trying to kill me?"

"Why wouldn't I!?" The anger in Noctis voice caused me to freeze. In a way I found it completely terrifying.

"Stop it!" I yelled out, but I knew he couldn't hear me. "Stop!" I kept yelling as I ran behind him.

"What are you after, following me around this whole time? It's all YOUR fault" He slammed Prompto hard onto the trains steel wall.

"What are you talking about?" Prompto asked

"Noctis, stop this now. That isn't Ardyn" I tried and tried to grab a hold of him, but my hands just kept going through him.

"Do you really mean that, Noct?"

"Of course I do! You can't talk your way out of this!" Noctis eyes burned with anger.

"You won't even let me. Noct, please. Can't we talk for a sec" The look in Promptos eyes was too much for me to bare. I threw myself down to the floor and pulled my head tightly in between my legs. I begged it all to stop before either of them got hurt.

"Never" Noctis rejected his friends request.

Covering my ears and taking in a deep breath I soon let out the loudest scream. It caused the train to begin to shake. Noctis fell backwards, hitting his head onto the floor and Prompto slid down the train wall. Everything and everyone began to move once again and I felt myself disappear from the illusion and back into my limp body. Everything was dark and I felt so cold.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I UPLOADED THE CHAPTERS WRONG. DUE TO THE HOLIDAYS I DIDN'T NOTICE. I PROBABLY CONFUSED ALL OF YOU. BUT I FIXED IT AND I HOPE THINGS MAKE SENSE NOW!

"Noct! Are you okay?" Prompto asked as he shuck Noctis awake.

"No. Where's Ardyn?" Noctis bolted up to a sitting position.

"Wait. He's here? if he is, that would explain all this weird stuff happening. I bet he's behind the train stopping. Ignis and Gladio went up to expect the engine room. I say the two of us to check up the rear"

"Yeah" Noctis agreed as he stood up from the floor.

He looked down at his hand as he felt a hard surface pushed into his palm. Opening his palm Seraphinas necklace was still there, with the shattered orb and bright blue flower. Putting it in his pocket he proceeded ahead with Prompto to secure the rear of the train. The people were asking questions as they were confused at why the train had randomly stopped. The train soon shuck and the sound of an explosion erupted outside. The passengers screamed in fear and tumbled down from the hard force.

"Did they bomb us?" Prompto asked as he pushed himself back straight up from being pushed into a trains seat. "Noct we have to protect the people!"

The passengers ran into Noctis and Prompto as they tried to run away from the attack. They pushed them aside and ran in terror. Having reached the cart with the large windows to the outside, they could clearly see the smoke coming in. An MT soldier soon came into vision and it all seemed clear that they were under attack. Beating it down they continued to run towards the rear of the train. They watched as more people scattered around and some hid under the seats, tables and pressed into the corners. Noctis hoped that Ignis and Gladio could find a way to get the train moving again. As they reached the end cart the walls exploded right after Noctis set foot in it. Being pushed down by the debris his attention shifted to the outside. It wasn't long until his eyes quickly spotted Seraphina in the crowd of MT's. She was unconscious and was being carried away by one of the soldiers. Her body seemed limp and almost dead as her arm fell with full on dead weight. It dangled in the air as they carried her to the back of a building.

"Crap, the MT's can self destruct" Prompto rebuked, missing everything Noctis had just seen.

"We can't let them inside" Noctis ordered deciding to keep this from his friend. To make sure he wouldn't go off on his own.

Noctis fought himself towards the back where he had seen Sera be taken. He struck down every MT that got in his way. Not after he retreated at the sight of heavy tanks coming from the rear. He stabbed through the engine and made it self destruct. The train began to move and they both boarded up once again. Noctis fought with his self conscience on whether he should tell Prompto about Sera. The thought about them having her made him angry. Still he didn't have much time to think as a number of magitek engines pursued behind the train. Noctis continued as he warped inside of each magitek engine and made the MT's self destruct inside bringing them down. The second he warped back onto the roof of the train he found Prompto holding a gun up against Ardyn. As we swung his sword in between them he found that the one holding the gun was Ardyn and he had just pushed Prompto off the train.

"How long were you in the dark?" Ardyn asked before knocking him out cold.

"Dammit" He woke with great frustration. He took out his phone and quickly dialed Ignis.

"What's wrong?" Ignis responded.

"Ignis, you've gotta stop this thing. Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him...I mean, Ardyn made me...and Sera, they took her. I don't know where they are, but we can't leave them!"

"Stay calm, Noct. I am concerned for the both of them as you are, but stopping the train would endanger everyone on board. We'd be sitting ducks for the daemons"

"What do we do?" He asked with great desperation.

"First, we drop the passengers off at Tenebrae. We'll be arriving shortly"

"What about Prompto!? What about Sera!?"

"Given the chancellors involvement, it's probable he's no longer where we left him. As for Sera, she is now in the custody of the empire. There's no way of knowing where she could be. In any case, they may try to contact us. Let us wait and hope for now. Can you make your way here? Gladio is with me"

"Are the two of you okay at lease?"

"Yes"

"Okay, on my way"

* * *

Where am I? It was freezing and my body won't stop shaking. I woke up with a jolt, slamming myself onto the chair I had been seated in. The room was broken down. With a closer look I assumed one day it was a clean and usable infirmary. Tables were flipped over, hospital beds thrown around, rust was on the walls and cabinets. Papers scattered around on the floor and it appeared as if a tornado had struck. My body was heavy and it took effort to stand myself up. I had a terrible migraine and groaned at the pain I was experiencing. I began to walk but it was hard to keep myself moving. Soon falling over, I slammed my hands down onto the sheets covering the floor. Crumbling under my palm I slid my body up in a sitting position. Breathing in to calm my nerves, I curiously looked at the papers. They were research sheets of daemons blood. Of people being made into monsters. I soon sense the feeling of something dark crawling in the room. A small black daemon had begun to walk towards me. I stayed sitting down on the floor, I couldn't move much to fight. I looked behind me to see that my weapons have also been taken from me. It circled me in amazement and confusion. What a familiar scene, I thought to myself. Reaching out my hand and touching it, it disappeared. That's when I realized that the black blood had spread more. My arm almost covered by the spider web veins.

"Ah! Looks like you've finally woken up to play" Ardyns voice echoed in the room, but he was no where in sight.

"Where am I?"

"Where else but Gralea"

"The empires capital...what am I doing here?"

"I thought you would be delighted to have a bit of nostalgia. Oh, I would steer clear of touching any daemons if I were you. Every time you touch them, you absorb them"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Unless you want to turn into one of them, be my guest" he retorted.

"I thought that was what you wanted"

"I have said it before, I am fond of you"

"The black blood, you said it would stop if I drank your blood. Did you lie about that!?"

"I did not. It would have worked splendidly. Except for the fact that you drank my blood, which is also black"

"YOU TRICKED ME!..." I felt a part of me snap as I yelled out towards nothing.

"I needed some assistance and you weren't quite strong enough. You did great by the way. The illusion worked, even after you lost consciousness"

"LOOK AT ME!" I extended my arm. My left side seemed filled with the web veins. "You did this to me. Noct...PROMPTO! How's Prompto? you made Noctis hurt him!"

"Correction, you did"

"Where are they?" my voice became hoarse due to its dryness.

"I have a small visit to pay to his majesty. Your gunman is only a short shot away. That is if you risk walking around Gralea on your own"

I could tell that Ardyn was no longer there. His presence had vanished in the blink of an eye. Pushing my body up, I forced my legs to stay standing. My legs wobbled with every step I took. My balance threatening to give out on me. The doors opened up for me and I was now in a thin hallway. Broken MT's were surrounding the floor, like dead corpses made of metal. My head was pulsating, but my heart seemed to beat so slowly. Grabbing my shirt and pulling it down it came to show that only a small portion of where my heart is was now filled with black. I believed I was dying or becoming one of those monsters. Following my instincts I kept walking, I refused to stop. That was until I heard the sound of someone screaming in pain, it was faint and far away. Taken back by the sound it was only by small chance that I noticed the MT coming towards me. It began to run as it grabbed a better view of my presence. Forcing myself to escape from it, I hid into a small space in the wall. I watched it walk pass me, soon sneaking out of the hide out I ran away. I ignored the scream for now and kept with my course, I was going to find Prompto. My strength gradually came back to my legs helping me move along faster. I fought off the MT's with weapons I had taken from the other fallen MT's. Still it didn't stop them from getting good hits on me. MT's exploded when least expected and attacked me from behind. In no time I was covered with open cuts, bruises and the last amount of red human blood dripping down my skin. The daemons ignored me, walking pass me like I was one of their own. I kept my distance, putting some trust in Ardyns words. I knew how stupid that sounded, yet he seemed to prove that for some reason he was keeping me alive. The blood crawled and spread inside me with a burning sensation. It felt as if I had bugs crawling on me from the outside and hell burning on the inside. My left side of the body was being filled, swallowed by my bodies darkness. I soon reached what seemed to be the last floor with a room set in the middle. I walked across one of the many bridges. I felt a strong tug at my leg and tumbled over. I turned to watch as the fallen MT had grabbed a good hold of me. It's eyes shined red and blinked rapidly, it had set itself to self destruct. Pulling at my leg and kicking him with the other, I began to panic. Rolling around and giving it's head one last kick, I was set free. Yet I was too close and couldn't avoid the explosion that occurred. As it exploded pieces of the MT went flying and I felt a sharp pain in my rib area. My legs had completely given out as they were filled with burns. I was afraid to look down as I traced my body with my hands. Colliding with a huge piece of metal that had impaled me. I could feel the warmness of my own blood sliding down my stomach. I coughed allowing some of the blood to go up my throat and out of my mouth. I looked forward towards the room and threw my body sideways. I began to pull myself and drag on the cold floor. Daemons began to sprout out of the ground, they watched me in silence. I struggled to breath, my vision became blurry and I could see close to nothing. I could only imagine the trail my blood was leaving behind me. I coughed again and again, afraid that I might vomit everything I had left out of me. My legs twitched, the smell of my burned flesh sickening me. I reached the closed steel doors, I slammed my hand onto the scanning screen. A robotic voice soon spoke out loudly **"Access denied"** I tried again and it continued to deny me. I pulled myself up by hanging onto the door. The sound of crawling became louder and echoed, I turned around to see that the daemons were walking towards me. They watched me closely, not once taking their attention off of me. I began to beat at the screen, begging it to open. The demons came closer and closer and I could feel my body shaking with fear. Soon laughter echoed and the doors opened with rapid speed. I felt my eyes begin to tear up, taking over the last of the vision I had left. I had no idea what happened as I heard the sound of the door opening, but no access was accepted. My body fell in and I dragged myself in before the doors could close on me. They slammed shut and the daemons began to bang onto the door. The room was filled with a wall full of machines and a thrown set in the middle. I pushed myself on top of the thrown and rested my pained body. My breathing was beginning to turn faint and hard to control. My eyes felt heavy and threatened to close, afraid that'll be the last time they remain opened.

"On deaths door once again. Perhaps it's time for you to stop cheating it" Ardyn insinuated at my sorry state.

"Haven't you...been keeping me...alive?" My breath cut short with every word that escaped my mouth.

"Don't be ridiculous. Soon those daemons will get in and you will become nothing more but a soulless soldier for me"

"What...happened to being...fon...d of me?" it pained me to speak.

"Ah yes, but so are the daemons. You are an open vessel after all, wouldn't want to ruin all their fun"

"Ha...ha, yeah"

"I bid you adieu, Lady Seraphina"

"I wont die...not until...I find him" the pain in my ribs was becoming more unbearable. The shard moved each time I spoke and it teased my insides every time.

I threw my head back onto the hard thrown. The bagging on the door became more violent as they tried to break it down. It raddled against it's steel security and became a ringing in my ear. I breathed harshly and wished that I could see my dear friends faces one last time. The image of a happy blond boy crossed my mind so vividly. It occurred to me that I have left many things unsaid, and so had he. I thought of all the times I had cut his sentences short. The times he seemed so serious and determine to tell me something. I wished now that I knew the words he wished to speak. I closed my eyes and prayed. I prayed to use my power one last time. I hoped that I would be allowed to be selfish, just this one time. I dug into my memories and hoped to see a future. It was the prophets gift to see the future of the king and no one else. Still I tried hard to see my own future, I begged for it. The images flooded my mind and I felt a sharp pain in my aching heart. The sound of laughter and happiness that had become faint and distant. The vision of playfulness and childish behavior between me and the guys. Then I saw him and only him. Prompto flashed through my mind with such grace and warmth. **_"_** _Hey Sera!"_ his voice called out for me, he was always so cheerful. _"_ _ **I rather you be by my side" "The darkness isn't around when I'm with you" "I'm grateful I was so lucky"**_ Prompto, you always spoke kind word to me. **_"You're beautiful" "The perfect model!"_** The memories of our solo conversations spread wide in front of me. Still I couldn't find what I was looking for. _"Sera!"_ I heard his voice call out over and over again. _"I really need to say this, please listen"_ I sat up in hopes that I found what I had been searching for. The banging became louder and my concentration was at risk, but I endured ahead. The noise began to make it impossible, his mouth moved, his eyes shine, his smile was so bright, but I heard no words. Dammit! what did he want to say? I felt myself become desperate. My time was running out. My heart became still as I watched him look down, his eyes seemed to be filled with tears. _"I know I'm probably not worthy..."_ Worthy? What are you saying? **"You're good enough for me too"** My voice played back to me and my panic grew. NO! this wasn't good, not at all. _"Are you okay?"_ I felt my mind go in complete reverse. My visions became blurry and I could barely keep my breath going. **"My best friend"** _ **"**_ _Sera!"_ He called out to me again. I held tightly onto his voice and followed it into the deep of my mind. **"Prompto, take good care of me"** " _I LOVE YOU, SERA!"_ The words played loudly in my head and my eyes were forced opened. I gasped for air and was taken back at the small creek in the door. The daemons were starting to open the door. I looked down at my rib area and stared at the metal piece that impaled me half way.

"He wanted to tell me...that he loves me..." I was taken by surprise, I felt the adrenaline from it begin to set in. "He loves me" I thought back on the warm feeling he always gave me. The way I felt safe around him and my heart danced with glee. The laughter and fun we shared together and I smiled. "I'm so sorry" I began to tear up. "Prompto...I don't believe..I know what love really is...it is I, who is not worthy" The door creaked loudly as it spread open more forcefully. "Still, I wish to hear you...speak those words to me" As I pictured his pure smiling face, I wished to see him even more. Grabbing a strong hold on the metal piece, I pulled it out of me. A loud scream of agonizing pain released from my parted lips. My vision turned pitch black and then a bright light appeared, emitting from my body. The last thing I heard was the door slam shut.


	19. Chapter 19

"How does it feel to be powerless?" Ardyn asked in amusement. "Can't help your friends, if you can't help yourself"

Noctis stopped in his tracks hearing the voice run through the halls; he knew he was no where near him. He continued on into the darkness of the hallways. Boxes, stairs, broken down and fail MT's covered them all. He couldn't help but notice other things, like the blood on the wall that was clearly wet and recently made. The strings of ripped out black fabric scattered around the floor. He picked them up and examined them, the material and the feel, it was definitely from Sera's dress. Finding this out he began to worry at the fact that the blood possibly belonged to her as well. Reaching closer to the top, he noticed a figure run pass him. The figure looked a lot like Prompto running ahead of him. He followed behind, only to be attacked by multiple MT's. Defeating them he continued in search of his friend. After a while of searching he found Prompto sitting unconsciously in a chair. The door was locked and he was behind a pair of thick bars. Going around he pushed himself through a small space to get to him, only to find out it was an MT all along.

"Another trick" He inhaled to calm down. "Back to square one" Hearing the lough laugh belonging to Ardyn he felt his anger begin to surface, but he couldn't afford to lose his temper.

"You should have seen the look on your face" Ardyn taunted him. "You'd best hurry. Next time, it might really be your friend"

As Noctis continued on, Ardyn tugged at his anxiety and worry. After running around in circles and fighting off the MTs, along with the daemons he made it to his destination. Walking across a bridge towards the main elevator in the center, he felt his heart pound at the comment Ardyn laid on him. His hearts desire was close, he just wondered which one of them was it. He began to run, desperate to reach the elevator that was to take him to his friends.

"The higher you climb..." Ardyn said as Noctis began to walk towards the elevator. "The further you fall"

At this signal a daemon of a huge masculine caliber fell from the sky. He fell down to his knees holding tightly onto the rails of the bridge. Quickly rising to his feet he began to run away. The daemon began swinging his giant sword, it slammed it down onto the suspension bridge throwing his body forward, it did not save Noctis from falling. A high pitch scream releasing from him, echoing as he fell down into the darkness. Noctis awoke soon enough, grateful for no injuries. The debris of the fallen pipes managed to have scattered around him, missing him completely. His body ached in pain as he pushed himself onto his feet. Looking around with only the light on his shirt, he didn't expect to see what his light reflected. Ravus dead body laid before him. His arm cut off, and grabbing a hold of his fathers sword. Taking a hold of the sword, Ravus hand let go and fell, landing beside the body. Kneeling down he paid his small respect to the man that was suppose to be his brother in law. To the older brother he knew was dear to Luna, even with all that he had done. Grabbing the sword he had added it to his arsenal. Now having an actual weapon, along with the ring he continued onward. Finding himself back into the hallways he had once before passed, he was taken by surprised when the green smoke of poison blasted from the walls pipe line. Looking for a way to control the issue, he found an air system and cleansed the halls. He walked into a room that was filled with files and scattered paper. Hospital beds pushed against the walls and thrown around. Tables flipped upside down, rusted cabinets opened and closed, the room only had a single chair standing in the center. He noticed one folder that laid on top of cabinet wide opened. He leaned over to read its contexts **Photo-sensitivity in Magitek Troopers.** **Plasmodia-based biological weapons exhibit an acute aversion to light, their cellular structure breaking down with moments of exposure. As the cells are converted to benign molecules, there is no inherent danger even should such a reaction occur. Lightproof armor presents a simple yet effective solution to the problem.**

"May I tell you a true story?" as always Noctis didn't respond. "The empire made considerable inroads into the science of daemons. Well, after I showed them the way, of course. We'd managed to make daemons...right here. Ever wonder where demons come from? Once upon of time, they were children of nature, beast and men. Aw, and you've killed so many of them. The infantry units you callously dub 'MTs' all began as babes in this very facility. Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight. What a pity. Innocent souls fated to suffer...at the hands of a foreign king. Well, not so 'MT' after all, are they? The most fascinating tidbit about your dear Prompto..."

"What...?" Noctis finally responded.

"Turns out he's not empty either. He's got quite the 'skeleton in his closet.'"

Noctis kept looking into the folders file. Reading about the creation of MT's, disappearances of villages. Then he found the portion of infections spreading through Gralea. An infection with similar and recognizable symptoms. **The infected aren't disappearing—they're turning into daemons. That we failed to see this defies belief. Yet dwelling on it avails us naught in the face of the daemon threat. Though of human origin, they're unlike the specimens bred for MTs. They cannot be controlled.**

 **"** OH and your precious Seraphina, she's not so empty herself at all"

"She's been infected, all this time"

"She doesn't have much time left. You better hurry and save your prophet and your commoner"

Running up the stairs, he made it back to the upper floors. Reaching another extension bridge, he walked towards the room in the middle of it all. The machines surrounding the room moved around. Looking up he found a machine that glowed a bright red. Having no idea what any of these things are, he considered them dangerous. Running towards the giant steel doors, they refused to open. Walking around the room, he happened to come across a small portion that looked in. It wasn't a good view, but he could see the body of a person sitting on a thrown. It looked unconscious and the person was covered in blood.

"How will this story end, I wonder" Ardyn guffawed.

At the alert of an intruder, the machines surrounding the wall released magitek troopers. Beating as many as he could, he decided to run from the room. Running into a hallway that looked different from all the others. The laughter echoed and the words presenting a trap reached Noctis, but it was too late. Almost reaching the end, the doors closed and a strong current of electricity went through them. The fallen MT's got on their feet and began to attack. The doors began to move towards each other, pinning him back. As he killed the MT's the doors opened, but let him deeper into the trap. It wasn't long until he heard the voiced of Ignis and Gladio. He felt relief take over him as they went to find a way to save him. Finding the kill switch to the electricity, the doors opened wide and he rushed out of the hallway.

"That was close" Gladio said with relief.

"The hell'd you get here?" Noctis asked as he sat on the floor looking up at his two friends.

"You're welcome?"

"Thanks" Noctis took Gladios hand and was helped off of the floor.

"After we were separated, we received help, from the usual suspect" Ignis confirmed to Noctis

"That bastard's playing with us, but at least we're together"

"All but two of us"

"Reunited with your retainers at last. How very touching" Ardyn babbled "Must be a fond feeling, having friends. Look how happy you are! I pray you find your dear Prompto and Seraphina soon" Reaching a control room, Noctis unlocked the only door he could. Ardyns chuckle made his body shiver. "Oh, I knew you'd go that way" he commented, filling Noctis with anger and frustration. "Oh, you're such a tease"

Leading his way down a straight path, the guys looked around in what appeared to be old cells of captivity. They looked abandoned and the bars had rusted. They could only imagined what creatures they had locked up in there. Catching his attention back to the task at hand, it wasn't long until he saw Prompto. Put behind bars, he was changed up to steal bars in a crucifix position. Noctis ran towards the cell and opened it without a second to waste. Finding a way to release him, the bars around his wrist let lose and Prompto fell onto the floor. It was barely a catch, but Noctis made sure to grab a hold of him.

"Hey, you alright?" Gladio questioned.

"Are you hurt? Do you need help?" Ignis followed.

"I'm fine" Prompto responded with a strong exhale and inhale motion. "Thank you, Noct" he let out his appreciation for the attempt to catch his fall.

"No sweat" Noctis responded, trying to keep himself calm for the moment.

"Tell me, Where you worried about me?"

"Of course I was. What kind of question is that?"

"Of course. That's why you came, like I believed you would"

"Prompto..."

"That's why I told myself I couldn't die. Not until I could see you and hear you tell me I'm not a fake. That I'm the real me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. Everything is alright now"

"I don't know what Ardyn did to you, but you look like you're in pain. We can rest here" Noctis said softly as the doors opened up to a rest room. It had enough bunk beds for them to rest and it appeared to be out of the daemons reach.

"Hey, Noct..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm a little late, but...um, where's Sera?"

Noctis looked into Promptos eyes and sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness. He was hoping he wouldn't ask, but of course he knew that he would. There was nothing he could do, he had to tell Prompto the truth.

"I...don't know where she is" he responded nervously

"WHAT!?" Prompto jolted his body off the bed. "What do you mean you don't know where she is? What about you guys?" Ignis and Gladio looked away ashamed. "How could you lose her?" His voice fell back into a despaired tone.

"It appeared she had gone missing long before your incident of falling off the train" Ignis informed him.

"Before I fell off...but that was..."

"While the train was being bombed, a soldier took her. I thought I could get her back, but I was too late" Noctis could barely look at his best friend in the eyes. He knew how upset he must be right now.

"You let them take her!? You really hated her that much!" Prompto bellowed out in complete anger. Noctis was speechless, never had he seen his friend act in this way.

"Hated her? I could never hate her"

"Then why? Why did you let them take her!"

"I understand you're mad, but right now isn't the time" Gladio cut in. "Look we only have each other, we can't risk having confrontations again. We will get Sera back, we'll find her"

"I promise, Prompto we won't leave until we find Sera" Noctis hoped this would calm his friends nerves and was thankful for Gladio.

"Yeah...okay. Sorry I got a little..."

"That's alright...speaking of Sera, there was actually something I wanted to tell you guys"

"And what is that?" Gladio asked.

"I think I found out what's wrong with her" Noctis pulled out the sheets that he ripped out of the files from his pockets. "Maybe there's a way we can stop it completely" he hoped.

While reading through the pages, one of the latest conversations Prompto had with Sera resurfaced. Back in Lestallum where Sera had decided to trust him with very important information. A secret regarding her health and previous life before moving to Insomnia was let out.

 _"So there's daemon blood in you?" Prompto asked Sera carefully._

 _"Yes"_

 _"Does that mean that you're a daemon?"_

 _"Not exactly. They only did it once, my father ran off with me before they could continue with their experimentation's. I only have side effects from time to time. It has done wonders on resetting my bodily functions though"_

 _"So the side effects, that's the black stuff?"_

 _"The black spider web like veins...that is the blood spreading through my body. The elemancy keeps it under control, in a way. The other effect is that my vision is submerged in darkness..."_

 _"So the black eyes Noctis talked about..."_

Prompto threw the papers down on the bed. The conversation the rest were having was completely mute to him. A series of images went through his mind. Images of what could be happening to her and images of her smile and laughter. His heart ached at the thought, considering what he'd been through before reaching this place. Was he a monster? And did that make Sera one as well? Was she scared like he was? Is she even anywhere around this building? _"We haven't looked through your photos recently"_ Sera's voices played in his ear like a symphony. He wondered why he was thinking of this now. They haven't had much time to rest and look through them, he remembered answering. _"Altissia was fun, we took many pictures, but you never know...there could be a secret hidden within them"_ back then he wished he had asked what she meant, but she quickly changed the subject. He grabbed a hold of his camera that he still surprisingly had. He looked at the pictures carefully, but all he saw was the light that once surrounded them and the happiness they kept losing. He kept looking and finally he thinks he had found the answer to his question. The secret Sera referred to was a picture all on it's own. She stood in her underwear and revealed her whole back. In the other she showed her front, both a sight to be worried about. He dropped the camera as his body became numbed with extreme worry. The guys ran to him to check on his health. Noctis picked up the camera. At first he thought he was only looking at Sera in an inappropriate picture. Then he truly saw it, the black veins spread all throughout her back, and the veins spiraling around her heart. Gladio was the next to see it and the photo was explained to Ignis. Ignis let out a worried expression, one that showed he knew what was going on.

"She's been suffering with that, all this time" Prompto cried out.

"When does the picture appear to have been taken?" Ignis asked. "How did she get a hold of your camera?"

"She could always get a hold of it, I didn't keep it from her"

"That may be the case, but these pictures were taken without your knowledge"

"It appears to be in a hotel room. Judging by the looks of it, it's the room in Lestallum" Gladio analyzed the photo.

"We were in a completely separate room, how did she get a hold of it?"

"Um, well...I kinda snuck out to go see her. We didn't hear from her in hours and I was worried, but when I went, I fell asleep. She could have gotten it while I was asleep. When I woke up, she was wearing something completely different"

"She must have taken the photos and changed clothing that would hide her better"

"Prompto, what was she wearing when you woke up?" Noctis insisted on an answer.

"She was wearing...my vest...she had it all the way zipped up" he answered staring down at the bed.

"You saw her before Prompto did, Noctis. You laid her on the bed, she was wearing only her dress. Did you see nothing?" Ignis asked curiously and concerned.

"No, she was fine when I left her"

"That means that this happened around the time you left and Prompto showed up. Noct, what were you and Lady Seraphina doing before she lost consciousness?" Even though Ignis could no longer see, it didn't stop Noctis from feeling the burn of his stare. Still Noctis didn't answer.

"Is it something you can't share with us?" Gladio said harshly at his silence.

"It's something not befitting a betrothed king to do..." Nervously he kept his gaze to the ground.

"It is important that we know. She could be in serious danger, Noct" Ignis kept prying.

"I know that" Noctis let out a harsh tsk noise. He dragged his fingers through his hair and looked up. "We were having a serious talk..."

"I doubt that's enough to make her body go berserk" Gladio said aggravated. "Just spit it out already!"

"I kissed her, alright!" The room became silent. Prompto's eyes were glued on him. He could see the pain in his best friends eyes as they glisten up.

"You bastard!" Gladio angrily grabbed a hold of his collar and yanked him. That was the reaction he was expecting, so it didn't surprise him. "You were playing around, knowing you were to marry Lady Lunafreya. You have so little respect for a woman that loved you. A woman that died for you!"

"You think I don't know that! I know that I'm guilty of hurting two innocent girls. I loved Luna...but I loved..."

"You kissed Sera..." Prompto said calmly, but the sorrow fullness of his tone was harsh. "But, Lady Lunafreya...I was so certain that you..."

"Prompto...I'm sorry"

"You knew all this time, but you still..."

"I was caught up in the moment"

"You are king! You can't go around acting like a crazed teenage boy!" Gladio scolded.

"Putting this aside!" Ignis words brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. "Noct, there must have been something else. What happened after?"

"She bit me" He stared at the ground and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how he felt telling any of them of this.

"When she bit you. Did you bleed?" Ignis asked without any concern.

"Yeah, a bit"

"I think I found the reason to her sudden spreading"

"Oh yeah, what could that be?" He tried to sound serious, but he gave out the vibe of already having knowledge of the subject.

"Her body is running out of human blood"

"What do you mean?"

"The daemon blood is spreading, because there's no human blood to fight back. The elemancy is useless without it" Prompto answered.

"Yes, that's exactly it. But how do you know about that?" Ignis asked Prompto curiously.

"She told me...about what happened in her childhood. About the treatments that her father made her take. That's... How I know"

"You two remember the last days she had spent in the citadel?"

"Yes" Noctis and Prompto answered in unison.

"She was actually suppose to leave the day she was called to see the king, but as they were getting ready to depart she fell ill. The elemancy wasn't working and the king had a scare. Turns out she had not been going to the hospital for her blood count. She had run out of human blood and was in need of a blood transfusion for a couple of days"

"How could she have not been going? I've watched her leave the apartment ready for her appointments every time they came around"

"Perhaps because you weren't going with her, she wasn't afraid to skip out. She could have wasted time and came back acting as if she had gone" Ignis implied.

"But she looked fine when we saw her on the screen, along with the king" Prompto reminded them of the day.

"The school became worried and the media was used to show that she was okay. She had received enough to move, but not enough to last her. The day she escaped from the palace, she had completed the transfusion. I guess with all the blood she lost from the attack on Tenebrae, she became short stocked. Getting a taste of Noctis blood must have triggered her and her body must have begun to crave it"

"That could explain why she bit me too" Prompto commented. "I woke up when I felt it, so she didn't make me bleed or anything"

"If I'm understanding what Gladio read to me, it sounds like she's the only one that managed to escape, but not before getting a small bit of the infection. We have to hurry up and find her, before it's too late. We do need to rest, all we can do is trust in Seraphina's strength"


	20. Chapter 20

"Am I alive?" I asked as I felt my body stand itself up. My surroundings were pure white and nothing more. I looked down to see the fresh life threatening wound I had was gone. My skin was intact with itself, not one sign of being pierced through was left on me. My skin appeared new and soft, like it has been reborn. I then noticed my black dress had changed itself. At the moment it appeared to be losing color. The black had faded and it had turned into a dark gray color.

"Hello!?" I called out into the empty white space. My voice didn't seem to go far and it didn't echo back at me. "Is anybody there? Where am I?" I kept asking, hoping to get a response.

"You are not dead" I turned with great speed at the sound of a familiar voice. The former king stood before me. King Regis smiled and I couldn't help but throw myself in his arms. "It is a dear treat to see you again as well"

"King Regis" I cried out. "If you're here, it must be I have passed"

"No, you were brought here because your scream called upon the gods"

"The...gods?" I asked confuse.

"The gods you thought have abandoned you, have been watching you very closely for a long time. So they have granted your request to speak"

"I...I'll do it! I will speak with them"

"Oh, what brought this change of heart?" He asked amused.

"I was right...from the very beginning I knew, I was not meant to hold such a duty. I am weak and I have failed your son, I have failed you"

"Sera..."

"But!" I cut off the king and he smiled gently down at me. "It was not the gods that have abandoned me. It was I who had abandon them. I have not been honest with your family. I possess a darkness within me, black blood curses through my veins and it is submerging me. I always felt alone in this world, yet there were people that had hope for me. People that saw I deserved to be treated like everyone else around me. People that wanted me by their side and even people that hold me in their hearts" I bowed down to the man that was once our king as a way to beg him for forgiveness, but to also tell him thank you. "and for all those people I will do anything. Someone once told me, that I am the strongest girl they have ever met. I wish to fulfill that belief"

"I see, some one apart from my son had made his way into your heart"

"Yes"

"It will be a hard journey for you. Are you ready?"

"I think the guys and I have already passed the hard journey. We're way pass the point of no return, your majesty"

"I see, there is no longer any need to be worried for you. That someone is a very bright person, you are indeed a strong girl. Walk tall, Sera"

He smiled at me once more as he faded away from my sight. The surroundings turned bright white once again and soon a blue shine blinded me. There they were, the gods standing before me. I must have looked as small as an ant standing before them. As they appeared as tall as buildings hovering over me. They stared down at me, their faces hard to read, but I knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. There only remained two gods that had not given themselves to the kings power. Those two were the only ones standing before me and I wondered what kind of gods they were. The last ones remaining to be called upon by the oracle. One soon bend down to get a better look at me and soon scuffed.

"You human, you have failed your duty and have the nerve to stand before us"

"I wish to ask for another chance. No, I beg you for one" I bowed down at them, I noticed my dress had began to lose it's color again, now a light gray.

"What makes you worthy of one? You smell of filth, you practically show case the darkness inside you. You have given yourself to the dark"

"I know I have failed the heavens. I am a weak and disgraceful human and do not deserve to be in your presence. Still there is a duty to be done and people waiting for me to fulfill it"

"Insolence! there is nothing left for you. You have failed miserably, can you even envision a future pass your darkness. You have led the king to the path of failure!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" I yelled out with such intensity. My body shacking, have I just yell at a God? I had such a nerve in me.

"What did you say!?"

"I have not failed my king" I continued with the false courage that leaked out of my lips. "There is still some way for him to beat this darkness. I may not see it, but I feel that there is still hope for the world. Lady Lunafreya entrusted her duty of oracle to me and I will fulfill it till the end"

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF SUCH NONE SENSE! Have you forgotten you are the one who let the oracle die"

"I was not strong enough to save her, that is true. Lady Lunafreya knew this, but she still pleaded that I take her place. She wanted for me to live, even if I knew I didn't deserve to. She trusted me with something she took very seriously and I will do anything to see it through. Please, I beg of you" I bowed down in a begging motion. My body was stiff as I tried to keep from shaking. I was so afraid, so scared he would smite me right then and there. Terrified of not seeing the guys again, I need this. I need him to accept me, and I would do anything for that to happen.

"ENOUGH!" The god raised his hand to get ready for a strike.

"There isn't much time!" I yelled as I closed my eyes tightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" The god soon asked. I watched as another god had a hold of him. His hand had been frozen and he could no longer move.

A goddess dressed in blue ice had shrunk herself down to my size. Slowly her body turned and appeared of human flesh. She was covered in a black dress and long black hair that I knew so well.

"Gentiana..." I called her name softly and she smiled plainly at me. "You're the glacian?"

"I am. Dear Seraphina, may I ask for the true reason of your visit" I didn't respond. "I do recall this conversation you speak of between you and Lady Lunafreya. But I seem to feel like there is another reason that you wish to become the oracle"

"There is no getting pass you, is there" She shuck her head no. I let out a deep sigh. "I...I just can't, i'm not ready to die yet. At lease not until I help Noct and the others destroy the darkness that has taken over the world. I feel that it is my fault things got so far. The chancellor used me for a fool, I fell right into his trap. I wish to see through the prophecy I was suppose to envision. Take away this darkness that he had embedded into me as a child" I could feel my body shaking, I was so terrified.

"Many years I have watched over you, Lady Lunafreya and even your King Noctis. All of you are very different people, but I never thought I would hear you wish for such a selfish thing"

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. Have I upset her? Have I failed?

"Oh no, I am not mentioning this because I am upset. It is quite opposite of that, I am proud of you"

"Why?" I asked confusedly.

"You are a very selfless person. You have always done what others wanted, yet you think of yourself as such a disgraceful human being"

"Selfless? I haven't done anything for others, I don't think..."

"You never cared much for living when you were young. It's amazing how much that has changed because of a few people. You were not fazed by the thought of death, still your father was the first that wished for you to live. So, you went ahead with his ridiculous experiments and lived. You see where that has gotten you?" She grabbed a hold of my arm that was now covered in black webbed veins. I began to panic, but she somehow calmed me. She didn't show that my left side of the body had been engulfed with them too. Even my left side of the face had them and my eye had completely turned black. She just continued like it was nothing to worry about. "You did it to make your father happy. Your mother wished for a stronger child, one that was not a burden and weakened by an ill body. You worked hard to recover, you were able to be a part of society. You became a respected royal and trusted friend of the prince and now crown king Noctis. You became a strong girl for your mother and in her last breath, she was proud of her daughter. You trained to become strong and protect not only yourself, but your friends. You learned to cook for his highness, so he will always have someone to take care of him. You made your cold heart open up and warm itself for a friend that you thought always deserved to smile. You had found forgiveness in your heart and let Lunafreya enter into your life, that brought great joy to her. All your life you had worked to make everyone around you happy"

"I never noticed"

"Of course not, your heart had long been broken. You felt abandoned and not wanted. But it seems that your heart had finally healed"

"I know now that I was never abandoned. I always had my friends by my side. They trusted me to guide them and I couldn't. I ruined everything...I have to fix it! I have to fight, I want to fight until the very end. Stand tall with them"

"I believe you deserve a chance to act selfishly" She smiled as she walked away from me. Her body turned back into its ice cold figure. "It is time for you to wake up" The room turned bright white once again. I felt by body begin to burn and my sight be taken from me. Still as much as it pained me, I felt relief and a huge weight off my shoulders.

Noctis walked over to the bed that Prompto sat on. He was facing away from him and seemed out in a daze. He stood there silent for a second as he looked for some courage to speak to his best friend. He sat down on the opposite side of the bed. He waited for another second before speaking.

"Hey...I'm sorry" he said softly.

"For what?"

"For falling right into his trap...and for hurting you like that" Noctis apologized for both the terrible incidents that have occurred. Prompto hanged his head down and let out a small, but noticeable sigh.

"I know, right? How could you possibly do such a horrible thing. After everything we've been through?" He spoke in a joking matter, but you could feel the small amount of pain in the way he spoke. "Nah, it's okay. You're not the only one who fell for it" he shuck it off. "and Sera, well I'm not going to give up that easily" He chuckled softly. He was hurt, but this was his best friend and the girl he loved. Nothing could ever make him hate either one of them.

"Once this is all over, I say we break down the borders. Come together as one nation"

"Huh" Prompto turned around and looked at his friend for the first time since they fought. Noctis pushed himself up and laid his back on the railing of the bed. "I mean, what does it matter where you're from anyway?"

"You know, I never thought I'll say this, but you sounded like a real king for a second" Prompto stood up and turned to look at his friend.

"Better late than never" Noctis commented "I'm gonna make this world a better place, you with me?" Noctis turned to look at him.

Prompto could see the determination in his eyes. They shined and glowed even for its natural darkened color. For some reason he couldn't help but imagine Sera. Her wide eyes shinning bright like they were stars that belonged in the night sky. The way she would make determined expressions when she was ready to prove people wrong. Her voice rang in his ears as he spoke his words and smiled down at his king.

"Uh huh" He looked down for a second as her smile crossed his mind. "ever at your side" He gave him a small smile as his heart warmed at the thought.

They sneaked around the darkened corridors once again as they left the safe room behind. They noticed that the MT's and daemons had disappeared.

"Noct, do you hear that?" Ignis questioned

"Hear what?" Noctis asked as he couldn't hear anything special.

"I've heard this noise before, on the train, just before your weapons failed you. It's near by, and it may hold the key to restoring your power" The doors opened to reveal the room Noctis passed long ago. The doors had been locked and he couldn't find a way in, so he left it alone. "It's here" Ignis commented as he heard the sound coming from it.

"This thing?" Noctis questioned, he thought that could explain why he couldn't open it. He ran back towards the door, but they still seemed locked. "Doors locked"

"It's coming from within, is there no way through?"

"There's a way" Prompto commented. He slowly walked towards the doors key pad and pressed his bar coded wrist up against it. The door unlocked, but began to open up slowly. Not allowing enough space for them to access. "So MT's, they've got those code prints...just like I do"

"Do they? Never looked" Noctis asked.

"Yeah" Prompto fidgeted uncomfortably where he stood. "So, as it turns out...I'm one of them. Not exactly something I could tell people growing up in Lucis. Still, you guys are like...the only friends I've ever known. I just hope that things can stay the way they were"

"Whatever, who cares where you were born?" Noctis asked. "We welcomed Sera, how are you any different"

"I don't see you turning against us. Not now, or ever" Ignis said confidently.

"Thanks, guys...still I can't change where I came from. What I am"

"Since when does where you come from matter to you?" Noctis walked up to his friend and softly threw a punch at his chest.

"Hm?"

"You never once treated me as a prince. Definitely never treated Sera as a royal either"

"He's got you there" Gladio commented with a chuckle.

"Never so much as a 'Highness' or 'Lady'" Ignis added to Gladio's comment.

"We're done here. C'mon crown citizen" Noctis let out with a sternly royal greet.

"You're one of us, right?" Gladio slapped his hand against Prompto's shoulder as led Ignis with the other hand.

"Unless you rather not be" Ignis said jokingly.

Prompto smiled and bit his lip in a way of keeping himself from crying. He felt overjoyed and lucky for the friends he had made. Still that joy didn't last long, as the doors finally opened all the way. They looked inside and he felt his heart tumble down into the pit of his stomach. It was in plain sight. Sera laying on the floor, her body covered with bright blue markings. She seemed to be in pain, but her lips did not let out any sound. Prompto ran passed the guys and slid onto the floor. He took her into his arms and was shocked at how cold, but yet how hot her body was at the same time. He could see her eyes moving profusely under her lids. Her lips seemed to be glued shut as she was obviously in excruciating pain, but wasn't screaming in agony. It was then that he soon noticed the giant stain underneath her chest. He also located the giant piece of steal with dried blood and rust on it. It didn't take them long to put together the fact that she had been pierced through by it. He undid her corset and without a second thought pulled up her dress. The markings resided also on her stomach, thighs and legs. The wound was fresh, but surrounding it was the weird blue light. He thought he was going mad, but he could have sworn he watched the wound healing itself. He panicked and kept asking the guys what to do. Neither of them had an answer to what was going on. Noctis couldn't bring himself to keep looking. He slammed his fist onto the wall surrounding the steal room, he couldn't believe he was watching another person dear to him die again. Prompto could feel the warmth leaving her as she became ice cold in his arms. He held her tightly and closer onto his body. He grabbed a hold of her wrist and felt her pulse. It wasn't long after that, he felt nothing at all. He began to shiver and shake his head in disbelief, they all looked down in a way of mourning.

I felt my body burning, a sting going through me, an inferno cruising away at my veins. I felt my heart, lungs, intestines and all other organs press tightly together inside me. It hurt like hell, as if I was being squished from the inside. My insides continued to twist and turn causing the functions to cease from existence. I felt them all shut down one by one. My body became heavy with dead weight. The inferno turned into a cold tundra and I shivered at the sensation. My breathing staggered, I wanted to gasp for air, to cough even a little, but I couldn't. My lips were sealed shut from the freezing feeling. My body seemed to be out of my control. How long has it been, since I've felt my heart stop beating?

"Sera" Prompto called out as he pressed her body against him. He held her tightly rubbing onto the back of her head. "C'mon, you have to wake up now" The quivering sound was plain as he spoke. How hard was he trying to keep himself from crying? From completely breaking down. "Haha...play time is over...Sera"

"Prompto..." Noctis was about to walk towards his friend, but was stopped from a small pull. Ignis shuck his head and they decided to let him be.

"Sera..." He said calmly, but shaken at the same time. "Seraphina...ha..." He pulled her in closer as he finally began to cry. "There's something that I really need to say. Something that I've always been meaning to tell you, please listen" He began to breathe hard and panic. He was trying his best to keep himself calm as he pressed closer to her body. "I know I'm probably not worthy, but" he paused. "Sera!" he bellowed out, letting warm tears drop on her cheek. "I love you, Sera...I have loved you for a really long time...please don't go" his warm tears continued to fall and grace her cold face with it's final warmth.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: I was going to upload on Sunday, but I'm going to a convention, so i'm uploading early. Enjoy!

The guys couldn't tell how much time had gone by. They could tell you exactly how they felt like time had stopped and frozen at the scene they have been witness of. Their hearts ached towards the shaken and broken confession. They felt hollow and empty at the lost of another dear and important person. They asked themselves what they could have done to prevent such a faith. The tole hitting the Prince just as hard as their blonde friend. Noctis stood there watching over them, the only thoughts crossing his mind were words of blame. If he had never said those hurtful words. If he had gone after her, if he had only asked for help sooner. So many words left unspoken, so many apologies he had left to say. They could no longer hold it in anymore, as Noctis finally dropped to his knees and broke into tears. They all followed suit and tears warmed their faces. After a couple minutes Prompto felt a twitched feeling under him and he pulled back. Sera had opened her eyes, they were not her natural human eyes. One held a bright blue color, just like the one taking over her body and the other was pitch black. Soon a bright light emitted from her body and it blinded them.

I felt alive as a shiver went up my spine and pushed my heart to pump once again. Even though my body felt cold, I could feel a warmth wrapping itself around me. My body weight was light as a feather and I questioned if I truly was dead or alive. It was easily mistakable as I felt the essence of both life and death cursing through me. I could soon feel shaking against me and the hold of a person embrace, mixed with a warm wetness on my face. It was warm and I yearned for the safety feeling it gave off. I grabbed a hold of something, it had the feel of denim. I then pushed my face against it and a soft fabric brushed my skin. It smelled nice and the familiarity calmed my rapid beating heart.

It took a couple minutes for the guys to adjust their eye sight. Small aspects of lights floated around them, until they could see perfectly find once more. Prompto felt a pull of his vest and something rubbing itself on his chest. He looked down to see that Sera had moved. She had a strong grip on his vest and her face was pressed against him. The color of her skin had turned from complete pale to it's very light tan color. The markings were gone, neither a spec of black or blue recited on her anymore. The pulse he was so certain had stopped was back and he could feel her beating heart up against him. The warmth had come back to her body, she breathed heavily and her clothes had completely changed. All he could see was her hair covered head. He moved her hair gently away and softly touched upon the side of her cheek. It was really her, it was as if she had died and come back to life in his arms.

I felt the something warm press against my cheek and I grabbed a tight hold of it. The feel of someone else's fingers intertwine with my own. I looked up to find the brightest, glistened filled periwinkle eyes staring down at me. I could feel their sadness, the fear, their loneliness, and their love. I let go of his hand and raised mine against his cheek as well. Seeing him made my heart skip and my stomach fill with a fluttering sensation. He had found me and he now held me in his delicate arms. Yet he seemed so distraught, and I wished to know why. My throat felt hoarse and completely dry, my voice would only come out in such a low whisper. I wondered if he would be able to hear me. A tear escaped his eyes and I immediately wiped it away.

"Prompto...why are you crying?" I was so concerned, I never want to see him cry. He pulled me into a tighter embrace. I felt his face dig itself into my neck and tears dripped down onto my skin. I hugged him tightly, playing with his soft blonde hair. "I'm sorry, I searched for you and still did not manage to find you. I was so close, I was so certain, then I got stabbed through by that object. I was bleeding out and the black blood was taking over me. Yet I refused to die that way, I refuse to give up, all because I wanted to see you again. While I fell unconscious, I only wished to see you and the guys that much more"

"I thought you died" his voice cracked as he pushed himself away from my neck. "I was scared, I thought I wouldn't get to hear your voice ever again. It's all my fault, I should have never left your side"

"No, it's no ones fault but my own"

"Sera..."

"It's alright" I calmly pressed my hands on his face. "We're both alive and together again. We all are, we still have a lot to fight for. This is no time for tears"

"You're right" Noctis helped us both up from the floor and pulled me in for a hug. "What do you say we beat some sense into the bastard that separated us" he whipped away his tears and a certain expression took over.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Prompto answered, his voice back to it's regular self.

I smiled up at the both of them. I stepped back and looked down at myself remembering the strange discoloration of my clothing. My outfit had changed completely from the black kingsglave I was wearing before. It had all changed into a white color with gold on it's designs. The dress was fit tightly onto my hourglass body. It contain two long slits cutting up to my waist on the side. I felt expose, as my shorts had grown so much shorter. My knee high boots now a full gold with crosses at the top. The top of the dress was a heart shape and also contained a cross in the middle. No shade of black remained, as if it had been cleansed. _"You are now the Oracle, go forth"_ the voice once again played in my head.

"First we must work on getting your powers back, Noct" Ignis said with joy in his voice.

"Right, we're going to need to be prepared for this"

Ignis turned over the left, following the noise over towards the console. Gladio followed suit behind him and described the wall breaker to him. After a couple of seconds Ignis had managed to shut it down and Noctis royal arsenal appeared before him. As he grabbed a hold of them all, he noticed one floating away from him. It was on the train where he had lost all hope that Gentiana showed herself to him. In doing so she had entrusted Luna's Trident to him. The weapon of the Oracle now floated towards me. It floated in front of me and glowed brightly. I was so confused, but decided to reach for it. I grabbed a hold of the Trident, it felt so light, but soon that changed. I felt the feeling of it's cold steel as it dropped. It was beautifully decorated, it was pointed at the bottom with a simple decorative wing. A patterned design going all the way up from it's base to the tridents point. I felt a surge of power rushing through my veins. I felt light and clean, unlike before. This was definitely not daemon blood, nor was it human either. Holiness ran through me and cleanse me, I felt happiness take over me. For the first time in my life I was truly free. The burden of my illness and mistakes have been lifted off of me. I grabbed a hold of the Trident with both if my hands.

"I am the new Oracle, I shall go forth" this was my response to Gentiana. My thanks that had filled everyone else with confusion.

"The new.. Oracle?" Noctis stared at the Trident in my hands.

"The gods saved my life, by granting me the power of the Oracle. By cleaning the darkness that lived inside of me"

"So all of that..."

"The gods were giving her rebirth" Ignis answered in a simpler manner for the boys. "That means you are no longer the prophet"

"I am not"

"So everything that is to come is no longer foretold to you. We will have no idea what we are walking into to"

"Yeah"

"That sure is troubling, but nevertheless we are all glad you are safe and alive"

"There's no way Ardyn can mess with me now" I spoke under my breath.

"Does this mean your illness has also been cured?"

"Yes, isn't that great!" the joy filled me and I felt no shame of it.

"That's awesome!" Noctis grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around. It was noticeable the hurt look on Prompto's face. Still it held understanding, Noctis had been dealing with my sickness way longer than the others have. He was the one I told everything to and the one who looked after me. It brought me so much joy to see him happy about my recovery.

He had put me down shortly after and we continued out of the room. We didn't expect navigating around Gralea would be easy, but we didn't expect all this trouble either. Ambush after ambush we were slowly being worn out. With small daemons to high tier ones, I used it as a way to learn my new potential. I felt in the gods favor, my hits were smooth and I had no issues using the Trident. We reached a sort of warehouse. Big crates of storage were placed all around. We walked up a staircase that brought us onto a huge open space. It made us all feel like open targets and we kept our guard up. The doors in front of us ascended open and we stepped back at the sight before us. Ravus walked towards us, the right side of his body covered in black and purple scrounge of daemons. I covered my lips as I gasped at him. A horn stood out of his head and black tears escaped his eyes. He raised his arm towards us and begged to be killed. I fell to my knees at the thought that I was turning into one of those. If it wasn't for the gods, I would look just like that. Just like Ravus I would beg to be killed and saved from that suffering. I crawled a couple of steps until I raised to my feet and began to run towards him. I felt arms wrap around my waist and jerk me back. I cried as I extended my hands to him.

"Your majesty, your precious crystal awaits you" Ardyn's voice once again played loudly around us. "To lighten things up, I thought I'd take you on a stroll down memory lane. Of course, memories decay with time"

"Kill me...End it..." Ravus pleaded.

"Ravus! Lord Ravus, what has he done to you" I fought as I tried to get out of the arms of whoever was holding me down. I didn't bother to look back or at the arms themselves. I didn't care, they we're in my way. "I'm so sorry, why? RAVUS!"

"What's gotten into you?" I heard Gladio ask really close to my ear. It was him who was holding me down.

"LET ME GO!" I shoved at his arms as I tried to squeeze out of his grasp. "It was my illness, it was suppose to be me" I cried out.

"You mean, you would have turned into that thing..." Prompto stepped back in fear of Ravus. He watched as Gladio spin me around and some what threw me at him. Now in Prompto's arms he was struggling to keep me still.

"Keep her back" Gladio ordered as the rest of them took out their weapons.

Prompto walked me down the stairs and hid me under them. My breathing had relaxed, but I was still in full shock. I could tell Prompto was anxious, but I didn't want him to go. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and pulled towards me.

"Don't go. Please don't leave me alone" I cried as I dug my face into his neck. The tears clouded my vision and my mind as well.

"The guys need me, I have to help them. I'll be right back, okay" I responded with a rapid shake of my head. "I promise I'll be right back, I won't leave you alone again. I'll be back for you"

"Ravus..."

"We're doing all we can for him now. I'm sorry Sera, but I don't think we can save him"

"It should have been me"

"Don't say that, I couldn't bare losing you" he pulled me closer and kissed the top of my head. "Wait for me, okay?" I wiped my tears away as he ran back up the stairs to join the fight.

The fight was dragging and I could clearly hear them struggling. I had crawled out from underneath the stair case, but kept my head hidden. I have been watching this fight and felt my heart clench with every hit they made. Their loud groaning, harsh breathing and painting, their blood dripping on the cold steel floor made me panic. They used their weapons as handles to keep from falling. They were tired and close to being defeated, but they kept on fighting. Prompto was soon thrown back and reached close to the stairwell. In a frenzy I crawl over to him and handed him a potion.

"Thanks, but its dangerous for you out here" We both heard the sound of Gladio and Ignis screaming in defeat. Noctis was the last one standing and Ravus was not holding back. I slowly began to stand onto my feet, but was tugged by the arm. "Don't go. He's too strong for you" I smiled down at his request to protect me, but soon shoved his hand off. I wasn't going to sit around while everyone fought. I wasn't the one who needed to be kept safe, it was Noctis.

"We're the kings guards, aren't we?" I responded, I stood tall as high as I could. I was afraid, but I couldn't let that get in my way.

I knew Noctis was on his last bit of strength, he was soon to fall as the rest of them. I ran into the battle ground as Ravus swung, I slid in front of our king. Our weapons collided and it was terrifying how strong he felt. He looked me in the eyes and I could see the pain within them. I knew how much the scrounge hurt on the body. I couldn't imagine how unbearable it must be at this stage. I was pushed back by a sudden impact and my body hit the wall. A gasp of breath was knocked out of me and I could hear everyone calling out my name. I slouched back up onto my feet, my vision had become blurry due to the hit. I watched as Ravus kneel down and the amount of fear that took over Noctis caused me to shake. This must be his final attack, and I couldn't let him go through with it. I managed to make myself run towards Ravus. I could hear all of them telling me to stop, to stay away and calling me crazy. I ignored all of them as I closed my eyes and threw my arms around the man I once knew as a friend. I felt the darkness that was covering the both of us. Still I held on tighter and tighter onto him.

* * *

I felt a warmth surround me and I opened my eyes. I stepped back in surprise at the view of the recognizable room. It was so clean and marble white. I heard the sound of laughter and turned around. I jumped at Ravus who was standing behind me. I hadn't noticed him before, and he seemed to be back to normal. He looked at me plain, but his eyes showed a small sign of gratitude. I looked over his shoulder and watched at the children in the background. The children that were once the two of us. I shuck my head in disbelief, I was no longer the prophet, this wasn't possible. I could no longer see visions, so how and what were we doing here.

"This is my memory" Ravus spoke, breaking the silence of my panic. "You may not be able to see the future, but you always had a strength for looking back into the pass" He let out a breath. "You could never truly let it go"

I listened, but I didn't respond as I was too busy looking at the memory. I remembered this day, Ravus was especially sweet to me on this day. He was very sweet in his childhood days, I wonder what happened. I walked over to the small versions of ourselves. Ravus was right about me, I could never let the pass go. I never had trouble looking back at it, as I did looking into the future. I sat down on the bed that the kids were in front of. I watched as my small self twirled around in a dress. Ravus had followed behind me and I couldn't help but to smile.

"I know you lied to me that day" I commented as I watched him say the words he spoke to me those many years ago. "That dress did not belong to Lunafreya. You went out to town and thought of me when you saw it. I always knew, Lunafreya told me so"

 _"_ I was merely a child back then. I didn't know anything"

"That's not true, you cared for me back then"

"That's absurd"

"I still care for you Lord Ravus. I'm sorry I couldn't be helpful back then. I'm sorry about everything that had befallen the Nox Flueret family. I wish I could have helped...we're no different, you and I. I had lost everything to me, both my parents are dead. Your sister, a dear friend of mine, I couldn't save her"

"It was your own weakness..."

"I couldn't save you either. I thought I knew what love was, so I fell for a man that you could not stand or so I thought. A man that was to marry your sister. I broke your trust the minute I ran away from Tenebrae. That is why you no longer wanted to take me as your bride, and I accept all of that. You felt that everyone had betrayed you. So please one last time, let me show you that I am still on your side"

"How exactly can you do that?"

"I can give you a less painful end. You don't have to fight anymore" I got up and walked towards him. Filling in the small amount of steps that were between us. "Ravus, let me save you" I laid my hand onto his cheek. He was warm, something I didn't expect. I could feel him slightly leaning into my palm.

"If only destinies path did not lead us this way" He put his hand over mine and stared into me. His eyes burned, but they weren't filled with the same malice as before. His body had relaxed, it must have been so long since he's felt this easy. "I was happy to make you my bride, before the fall and all of this madness...Before I go, tell me something"

"What do you want me to tell?"

"Would you have ever chosen me?" his eyes were soft and he had leaned in closer to me. I looked back at the small visions of ourselves. His eyes stared at me so softly back then. He smiled at me as I danced in the dress he had bought me. I was never allowed to have cuter things than the princess. I was always so sick and my mom thought I would ruin the sight. "I thought you were so beautiful...I still believe that" his eyes didn't lie. The smile on the small boy showed it all. I put down my other hand on his cheek. I stared deeply into his eyes that have never been so clearer. If I would have never been sick. If only I never had to leave Tenebrea and fallen in love with two idiot friends. A prince and a pauper, if I never met them...Then I would have grown to love Lord Ravus. I know I would have, it was this curse world that had torn everything apart. Even being with the prophets power. Nothing ever went right. I turned back to him and smiled gently.

"Of course I would have" I watched his face be filled with the last bit of happiness he would ever feel. He then leaned down and planted a simple passionate kiss on my lips. I could feel myself take his remaining life away as our lips touched. Fast forwarding his process to death. As if I was literally sucking the life out of him. What a pleasant way to go, I thought so myself.

* * *

The light was so bright as it blinded the guys. While this was going on, they found their chance to recover. Now they surrounded the light beam, prepared to attack at any moment. After a while, the light started to dim and they brought their guard up. They watched as it slowly fainted away. The sight that was within finally showcased to them. Ravus was laying his head down onto my lap. Tears fell down my cheek as I calmly rubbed at his hair. They all put their weapons away and walked cautiously towards them. I looked up at them and gave them a weak smile.

"He can finally be at peace now" I said softly. Planting a small kiss on his forehead as I laid him down. "May the Nox Fleuret family rest easy"

"Sera..." Prompto called out with such a faint tone.

"We'll make this right" Noctis face showed much anger. His fist balled up into a fist, he was prepared for this war. Ready to end all the worlds suffering. The king had rise and been born before all of them. The others and I nodded in agreement and set out to retrieve the kings crystal.


	22. Chapter 22

Prompto grabbed a hold of my arm and picked me up from the ground. I didn't understand what was happening until I was thrown into an elevator. The opened space had been filled by daemons. I didn't sense them before, didn't notice anything and once again I had to be moved out of harms way by him. I watched them as they fought and barely caught a glimpse of Noctis running towards me. He ran in and the doors automatically closed, leaving the guys behind. I could feel the shock show in my expression, but he assured me that they would be alright. We reached the lower level, the speakers above us announcing that the doors ahead were closing.

"You better think fast" Ardyn teased at us. With no time to lose Noctis grabbed a hold of my hand and we began to run. "Betraying your friends for the greater good. The mark of a monarch! step forth, your majesty"

"So this is the way to the crystal" Was all that Noctis commented on. Daemons began to appear from the grounds. They were made to keep us from reaching those doors. We ran passed them, ignoring every attempt. I wanted to slip away from his grasp to fight off the daemons. Yet no matter how hard I tugged he held on tightly. It was as if he was afraid, the pain of leaving the others behind was catching up to him.

"If you wish to obtain the crystals power, you must be prepared to lose all else" at these words he turned to take one last look at the guys. He then turned to me, his eyes looked pained. Yet his stare showed determination as he looked away and let the door close behind us.

"Don't die on me" He prayed underneath his breath. I squeezed his hand tightly causing him to look at me once again.

"You said that they would be alright, trust in them" He nodded in agreement and we set off towards the main elevator.

"Do you suppose your dear friends are still alive?" Ardyn asked. I couldn't help it as I tightly wrapped myself around his arm. I hated how he teased us. I know we weren't responding to show that it wasn't getting to us. Still he loved to play such a dirty game. "Those who died for you...Do you ever wonder what went through their minds? Can you even recall their final words"

"I'll come back for you all, I swear" Noctis threw his other arm around me and pulled me in closer. His voice was angry, but I knew I could put my trust into him. He was ready to fight and I had to be as well. The doors soon opened to show us a long narrow hallway. It was lighted in full white, the only area that didn't seem like a mess. I felt no darkness here and if the crystal was around no daemons could show up. "The crystal better be here. Everyone is counting on it...counting on me" I knew he was talking to himself, but I wished that there was something I could do to help. As the running continues we could see it from afar.

"Your journey is over, Noct" Ardyn reassured us about it.

It let out a darkened glow of purple. The whole thing didn't seem holy at all. A giant rock that appeared to be broke and showcasing crystals from within. It was like an asteroid or meteorite that had fallen from the sky. Yet this was the crystal that was chained up before us. The very thing that many had died for. I felt such an immanence power coming from it. I didn't know wither I should be amazed or terrified. He let go of my hand and told me to stay back. I watched him, my eyes burning onto the back of his neck as he stood before the crystal. The loud breath he led out was sure noticeable, I wondered if he was as scared as I was. He extended his hand towards it and the ring shined on his finger. I found myself taking a step back, I felt so uneasy, but why?

"Please...help me stop the daemons" He begged and I gasped as the crystals shine became more prominent. It was as if it had heard his prayer. "why!?" Noctis yelled out as he seemed to be pulled by the crystal. I jumped in fright of whatever was happening before me. A high pitched noise realized from it and caused me to cover my ears. I could hear the mumbling sounds of Noctis struggling. I began to move towards him in means to help. "Stay back!" He commanded me. "You'll get hurt, just stay back there" His voice showed obvious feelings of agony.

"Unharmed by the light. The chosen king, indeed" we both looked behind us to watch Ardyn walking down the corridor. "Allow me to regale you with a tale. In ages long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the like of which you've seen" I watched as Noctis was pulled off his feet. I moved to grab a hold of him, but even through all the pain his eyes told me to stay back. Ardyn soon reached us and I felt his hand land on my shoulder. I froze in panic and fear. Noctis began to pull harder against the crystal, but the pain was plainly visible. He grunted loudly until Ardyn let go of me. I ran to the other side of the small rounded bridge and he continued on with his story. "In Lucis lived a savior who could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared. But a jealous King, one not yet chosen by the crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him. I gave you my name earlier but you should know it was not the name given to me at birth. Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You'll never guess whose name Izunia was. Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the crystal's power, arise as it's champion. Only once the crystal and King are no more...can I know redemption. Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready." I held myself tightly onto the railing in despair as Noctis let out his last scream. The crystal had completely devoured him inside itself. The sound of an object hitting the steel ground echoed in my ear. It was painful and rang uncontrollably. I held the side of my ear as I looked down at the ground. The object was blue and gleamed from the crystals light. What was it? I could hear the footsteps of everyone else gaining towards the crystal. Still I remained in shock at the crystal that now stood empty of a body that was once attached to it. Ardyn picked up the object from the floor. "Why do you seem so shock" Ardyn now stood before me, a smile so conniving planted on his face. "It was you who led him this far. Your prophecies brought him to his beloved crystal. You should be happy, you have completed your duty" His face turned serious at the absence of a response. "It's all your fault, huh. The king came this far because of you" He let out a laugh as I felt my eyes widen in shock of the realization. It was my visions that had led him down this path. Was it truly my fault, had I forsaken our people. "To think he cared so much about you, that he kept carrying this around" he held my necklace by the chain and it swung before me. The orb was broken, all that remained was the golden body that once carried it inside. Yet my blue flower remained. I reached my hand out for it. I thought Ardyn would use this to play with me. To my surprise he gave it back without a second thought.

He turned and walked towards the crystal. He stood before it and smiled, The guys stopped as they reached the end of the corridor. Prompto saw me hanging onto the rail and moved in front to cover me. Gladio took out his sword and landed a hit onto Ardyn, but it did nothing. He walked passed him without a care. Prompto took out his gun and shot him straight in the back. He fell down filling them with false security. He grabbed a hold of his hat that had rolled away and stood up perfectly in tack. Black smoke came out of his body and we watched as his skin regenerated itself. He showed such a disgusting appearance, a scrounge had manifested in him long ago. I knew I was still in shock as I felt the touch of everyone else leading me down the corridor. It was long until the place began to shake and fall apart. In a panic I felt myself be picked up by Gladio and they began to run. I watched as the ceiling caved in. The daemons ran around without a care, with full freedom of the crystal falling into the abyss of Gralea. The floors concrete cracked under our own feet. Somehow we did manage to escape the collapsing building. The sky was filled with fire and smoke and we hid from the daemons until day break. We walked down the mess of a train track, reaching the regalia that had broken down on our way in. We walked for hours until we reached the glacian. Biggs and Wedge were found beating the ice off of what train remained. The guys began to help them out and sped up the process. I rubbed my arms together in an attempt to keep warm around the freezing ice. Prompto offered off his vest to me, but I was honestly tired of receiving help. I noticed his sadden face as I turned away the minute he tried to touch me. I couldn't take it anymore, the pain, the guilt that I had to walk away from. The train was set up and ready to go by sundown. We hopped in with great joy as it took off from Gralea. I rested inside of the only room left in service inside the resting cart. I knew full well that Prompto sat behind the closed door. It was freezing and I hoped he had some way to keep warm. He was so willing to help me, so caught up in making sure I was okay. It was driving me insane and I wondered why he went through all the trouble. I imagined how he must be huddled up within himself. I looked at the many blankets that were put here for me. I scuffed at the sight, they were all like Noctis...always trying to keep me warm. Was it because I'm a lady...a royal...or have they all just gotten so used to me being sick, they didn't want to risk it. I unraveled myself from the blankets and couldn't help but let out a small "shit" under my breath. It was definitely cold, and no one should be out in this weather. I got off the bed like seat and grabbed a blanket from the folded pile. Unlocking the door I slid it open with more speed than intended. I watched and listened as he fell back onto the floor and let out a sound of shock. He looked up at me as he laid there and his face became red. Pushing himself back up into a sitting position his expression staring up at me changed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Steam released from his mouth as he spoke. I could see the small shivers on his lips. And his skin was a bright red color all over. I never noticed before, how pale he must be.

"You must be freezing" I keeled down before him and handed him the blanket.

"Oh...you should be covered up too Sera. You could get..." I shuck my head rapidly and let out a sound of annoyance. "...yeah, thanks" he finally said as he threw the blanket over himself.

"We definitely weren't prepared for cold weather. No one should have to endure this...I wonder if Gladio and Iggy are okay"

"Don't worry about them. We had blankets too, I just...I didn't think of grabbing one when I came over here..." I stood up and sat back down onto the seat. Prompto stood up and grabbed a hold of the door. He turned around as he ready himself to leave. "Better not let the cold air in. I'll be out here if you need me"

"You'll be warmer in here"

"What?"

"I don't want you to freeze, just as much as you don't want me to. Sit down"

"Uh...right" he closed the door and sat at the end of the seat. Guess he was keeping his distance for now. He wrapped himself in the blanket and got himself comfortable. "I think we're almost close to Tenebrae"

"I haven't been there since the attack"

"Yeah...I hope everyone is okay"

"Yeah..." I looked out of the train window. It was pitch black outside and I could see the small essence of deamons in it.

"Are...you okay?" His voice held a sound of caution and worry. His eyes watched me closely. What was I to answer? I just watched our best friend be sucked in by a crystal. And with no idea how long he will be in there.I felt like crap, like it was all my fault. But there was no point in telling him that. He would only tell me what I wanted to hear, but what was that exactly? "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked...I don't think any of us is feeling that great right now"

"Forgive me..."

"Oh, no...this isn't...Sera"

"I'm so sorry" I couldn't help but cry. The tears just overflowed me and I couldn't stop. "I tried to help him" I could feel his hands hovering over me. He didn't know what to do. "I tried to help, but he told me to stay back" My words were starting to slur. What a terrible crying face I was probably making right now. "But it was prophesy. It had to happen, I couldn't stop anything. Now I don't know...I don't know when he'll come back" I stopped speaking the moment I felt my throat crack. I couldn't do it anymore. At this moment I felt myself break as I cried like a hurt child. So loud and clear, I was embarrassed doing this in front of anyone.

"Hey..." His voice was soft as he pulled me into his embrace. I shoved my face into his chest with no second thought. I cried harder as he held me tight. "It's alright. We all believe in Noct, he'll be back" he rubbed my head in a soft motion. He comforted me and I didn't deserve it.

We arrived at Tenebrae hours later. The light was still on, but it was hard to miss the small amount of daemons that have shown up. The people ran away from them and screamed in fear. We stopped as soon and as fast as we could. All of us jumping out of the train without thinking about anything else. Fighting the daemons in our weaken states proved to be hard. With emotions all over the place the fight only frustrated me more. I slammed the trident, that I was trying to hide down onto the ground. The glow of light flashed out and killed off the remaining daemons. The people around us stopped their running and screaming. They stared at me so intently, I couldn't figure out what their stares meant. I didn't want to figure it out, but of course I soon did. As they all walked towards us, standing under the bright lights. As they thanked us for helping get rid of the daemons that came out of nowhere.

"Where is the king?" An older lady asked, one who I recognized as an old worker of the palace "And that light, do my eyes deceive me? That was the light of the Oracle"

"Noctis is within the crystal preparing to end this darkness" Ignis responded the first half of the question. He then turned to me as I tried to hide the trident from sight.

"That is the ladies trident. Lady Seraphina...if you are here, that means Lady Lunafreya..."

"Yes, regrettably she has passed" Ignis responded for me. I could see the guys stares change into shock as they watched the old workers expression shift. It had gone completely dark into seconds.

"Lord Ravus is also no longer with us" I said in a low tone. Adding more fuel to the fire before me.

"Our Lord and Lady have passed" we watched as the fear filled the citizens eyes. "And the king has gone to prepare for a battle, with no idea how long he will take. You who stand before us. You will protect us?"

"Of course!" Prompto let out.

"Lady Seraphina..." The woman walked up to me. It was sudden and with speed, the sound echoed in the quietness of the night. How long has it been since I felt the blood sting on my cheek like this. I have bled, I had bruised, I had fought for these people. At this moment I saw that none of that mattered. As the woman's hand slammed itself onto the skin of my face.

"SERA!" Prompto was ready to jump in, but as I threw my arm up in a motion to make him stop, he did.

"You girl, You could never do anything right. Lady Lunafreya was suppose to be standing here, not you" the lady said coldly. "You failed your duty. Your duty to the people, the King and the Oracle. How dare you hold that Trident. How dare you use it with your filthy stained hands"

"The answer is simple" I looked at the lady. Down at her harsh and sternly. How could this still be happening? After everything I have done for these people. These ungrateful human beings. "I AM the new Oracle"

"That can't be..." She took a step back in shock.

"I have been chosen and cleansed by your gods" there eyes burned into me. I felt my body begin to shake. I evaded their eyes and stared at the ground. Noctis...he would know what to do. He made all of this stop. These people...they..."you people disgust me" it came out with such dark feelings. "All of you...you...NONE OF YOU EVER ACCEPTED ME. YOU CAN YELL AT ME, HIT ME, STARE AT ME WITH DISGUST AND ANGER. I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ANYMORE. YOU CAN FIGURE OUT HOW TO KEEP YOURSELVES SAFE. WHY SHOULD I SAVE THE LIKES OF YOU PEOPLE!?" They all gasped and the lady started to walked backwards, away from me. "Who treats a royal as bad as you people have?" I followed her every step. "Who dares lay their hand on one. Stare at them with hatred, like they're vermin. Speak to them with such rude manners. It's always been like this, ever since I was a child...You know what I always thought" she hit a bench and sat down. I slammed my hands down beside her as I stared into her eyes. "Everyone else gets special treatment. They all are loved and treated so dearly. What was different about me? WHAT WAS IT!?" The lady flinched. "I was born weak, my blood, my powers were tainted by darkness without my knowledge. I WAS A CHILD! and I hated your stares. I hated you all. I went on this journey and watched the only friends and family I've ever truly had die, be broken, bruised and beat. I've watched them fight, cry, with blood, sweat and tears covering the smiles that used to make everything seem alright. It wasn't alright...I fought, I was cut and hurt, I did everything I could do AND FOR WHAT!? My mother died in my arms, did you know that?" The woman shuck her head no. "Of course not, I never told anyone. You know what I did do? I went out there and performed my duty, just like she requested. But I didn't do it because of her. I wanted to help my friends. I wanted to save Luna and Ravus. I wanted to do something right in my life and I failed...but I don't care" I let out a small chuckle. "You could all die for all I care" they gasped again.

"Sera..." Ignis threw his arm in front of Prompto. "Isn't she going too far"

"Let her be"

"She has the right to get this off of her chest" Gladio commented.

"You never appreciate anything that I do, so tell me...why should I save you? I can't do that without your cooperation. This isn't just on us, the royal families. This is on everyone. I need you all on my side...that's all I ever wanted. Would treating me kindly, really be that hard for you? Would accepting me, kill you? I mean you could always have your play with the daemons and monsters out there" I pushed myself up from the bench. "We're done here. We'll be out of your hair in no time" I said as I stared at the lady. "You people won't see me again. I'm off to wait for our King. To wait for my dear friend Noctis" I walked away towards the castle, I could feel them starting at me.

"Apologies for her majesty" Ignis spoke out to the people as I walked away. "It seems she has had enough issues for a day. You people should be grateful, that at least even one of your royals stands tall. The girl has been trying her best. Lucis is proud to have her, if you won't"

I stopped by the end of the bridge. My body fell down onto the bed of flowers. The same blue ones as the one on my charm. These were Tenebraes precious flowers, but they now meant more than that. More to me and more to Noctis. I looked up as I could see my old bedroom window. The rims of it black from burning ash. How I longed to be out of that room as a child. I stared out from within towards this same bed of flowers. Watching the young Lady Lunafreya and Prince Noctis laugh and play. I held tightly onto the charm, I finally left that room. I was finally able to laugh and play with Noctis as well. It was a dream so short lived. I didn't know what to do anymore. The feeling of uselessness once again drowning me. What was a Prophet that could not see the future? And an Oracle with no gods or a King? I wanted to cry, but no tears came out. I heard the guys footsteps finally catching up to me. What would they do? Will they leave me as well? The thought ached my heart and I couldn't help but stare at them with pained eyes. Without hesitation they all moved towards me. They pulled me into an embrace full of warmth. I was so cold and quivering, I was so grateful for these hugs. So thankful for the friends that remained. I will be fine, right? As long as we wait for Noctis together. As long as one day we will all be together again.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I was going to upload, but I was busy playing Kingdom Hearts III. After that some personal stuff came up. Anyway we have five more chapters before this story is complete, yay!...Thank you for reading this far.

They followed me down a dark path behind the waterfall. The bridge had been blown apart, leaving only the secret passage as a way to enter the palace. The sound of water made me have small visions of my last moments in Tenebrea. The image of my mother, the fire in the distance, and the screams of the people. Still I carried on my way towards the burned down remains. We reached the palace finally after a long felt walk behind Tenebreas surface. Half of the building still remained in tacked. It became obvious to me that the one they were truly after was myself. The only part of the palace truly burned out was the part where my bedroom laid. Why did they try so hard? It's not like I had anything that would help against them. It's not like I was strong enough to fight. We walked in and up the steps. Everything echoed around us, the place was deserted. Not even small animals crawled around the grounds. Making towards my bedrooms corridor it became a mystery to me how I was going to get to the other side. I turned to look inside of Lady Lunafreyas room. I remember I had broken down her door in a means to escape. The place was surprisingly still as I left it. Her bed full of dust, but still neatly made. Her books, paintings, and dresses lied were they were last left. I softly let my hand brush above the surfaces. My chest felt empty knowing that the Lady could never return home. She couldn't return because I couldn't keep her alive. Perhaps that old lady had all the reason to be angry.

"It's getting late, perhaps it would do us some good to rest?" Ignis requested. I walked towards him quietly. His eye sight had been taken away. He too had to pay a high price to make it this far. I laid my hand softly onto his cheek. "Your hands are freezing. Let us make haste and find a warm place to stay the night" He grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled it off his face gently. "Lady...Sera, none of this is your fault"

"...I still have some things I want to do. You may chose any room to sleep in. Everything on this side seems to have not been bothered with. It's safe to stay here"

"Are you sure?"

"...Yeah"

"Let us stay with you then"

"No, it's fine. Uh, Prompto..." I turned to watch him jump in surprise. He was staring out of the high window before I called. His eyes seemed hazy and lost.

"Yeah?" His voice was calm and quite.

"Stay with me...will you?"

"Of course"

"It's settled then. Please go rest, we'll be right behind you. Gladio, take care of Iggy, okay..."

"Mhmm, and you better take care of Sera. You got it Prompto" Gladio spoke in his regular stern tone, but the volume was so low. It appeared that all of them were pretty warned out.

"Loud and clear" We watched as Gladio led Ignis out of the room.

"Actually, you can rest too. You're probably exhausted. You guys fought so hard for us..."

"I won't leave you. Come on, what's that thing you wanted to do?" I lead him into the last room that was intact and away from the fallen and crumbled floor.

"I need you to shot a hole into the wall"

"What!?" It was nice to hear the lively reaction that he had given me. Of course it was expected of the request I was asking for.

"That side is already ruined, it's the only way to get over there"

"But...to shot through palace walls"

"It's fine. This palace belongs to no one anymore. They can't come home and I never saw it as one. So please, to get to the other side we need a hole through the wall" he stared at me intensely, with sad faded eyes. "Will you do it?" Without another word of refusal he brought out his gun. It was huge and required him to grab on with both hands. He tilted his head telling me to get back. After a few steps he let out a huge explosion into the wall. The ground shuck as the wall came crumbling down. Dust and fibre flew towards us and we coughed as it hit our faces. "Thank you" I showed my appreciation as I walked passed him and threw the wall. The place was a mess. Everything had been turned to ashes. Furniture barely standing and most broken apart. I walked out the door of the room and to the hallway. We both looked back to see the big gap between the giant hole in the ground. Slowly I headed towards my bedroom. The door was completely off it's hinges. Blown off and broken in half across the room. Everything was pitch black of ash and smelled of gun powder. "As I thought, they were trying to kill me and me alone"

"Wait...who?"

"The empire, our people...I don't know exactly, but they were definitely just after me...why?" I walked over to the bookshelf that held so many medical books and documents. They have been burned and so little remained. My bed was no longer a bed capable of sleeping on. I was afraid if I touched it, it would turn into a pile of ash. I picked up all the medical supplies. The IVs that had fallen over, with the table that once held my medicine. The wheelchair that was in a corner had been blown towards the middle of the room. I sat it up and whipped it. "I'm weak and I'm not much of a threat. So I don't get it, what were they going to get by killing me?" As I looked around I noticed Prompto had kindly began to help pick up things.

"Sera...is this your dad?" I turned to look at him, he now held a shattered picture frame in his hand. "I found it, close to your bed" I took the photo and cleaned it off.

"Indeed it is. My father was a good man or so I like to believe. Our time together was cut so short. Time so precious to me"

"I'm sorry, you must have really loved him"

"I did, he was kind to me" I began to replay the words that I've spoken to the people of Tenebrae. "Was I...was it wrong of me to say the things I did"

"Ignis said you needed to let it out, so I guess not. But still, did you mean what you said? Do you really not care if all those people die..."

If I try to remember, I could never picture a clear day in Tenebrae. This place was known to be beautiful and full of light. It was where the Oracle lived, it was pure land. Yet when I looked around it was always so dark. That was unless I looked at my Father. I could remember everything from those horrible days. The times when I would be able to go outside and people would look at me in disgust. I noticed, but not as much when Father was with me. He would tell me that the people just didn't understand. I get that, but why would they whisper that I should much rather be dead then alive. Why did they always say such horrible things? I walked over to the window, I looked out of this balcony so many times.

"After my father died, I was so afraid to go outside. I used to stand by this window all the time. Sometimes I would sneak onto the balcony when no one was looking. I could always spot Noctis and Luna playing in the garden" I was so lonely back then. I remember wishing to be Luna. I began to rummage through things again. "After my father died...It was only a couple of days, but I remember them being the most peaceful ones I've ever spent in Tenebrea. The days my mother and I prepared to move to the Crown City, I was left alone by everyone. I don't know, perhaps for the first time they finally felt pity for me"

"I don't understand...why?"

"Of course you don't, honestly I don't understand either. I was only a child, I couldn't possible understand anything"

"Noctis never mentioned knowing you so young..."

"That's because he didn't"

"What?" His voice sounded confused. "He visited Tenebrea, right?"

"I was not allowed to leave my room. I didn't properly meet Noct until I moved into Insomnia"

"So, you were always alone...Then when you moved back?"

"I only spent my time with Lady Lunafreya. I also spent my time researching what happened to my father. I didn't care about anything else. I think I was close, perhaps that's why they tried to get rid of me. Still it doesn't matter anymore, I never found out what I wanted to know" I threw all the papers and files down on the floor. Not later I threw myself onto it as well. "I waited every passing moment for the day that I would be able to see Noct again...to see the guys...to see you" He sat down across from me. "I'm thankful for Noctis. I'm thankful for you and for Iggy and Gladio. I was so lonely until I met you guys. You saw me and didn't see a sick girl, you just saw me. They couldn't do that, they saw a sickly and useless girl. Years pass and they still think of me the same way"

"Then we'll show them that you're not that girl anymore"

"Yeah..." I watched as Prompto read through the archives on the floor. He was clearly troubled and tried to hide it with the distraction before him. His eyes that were usually so bright, were dull and sad. Should I have not told him about my childhood? Was this something that he couldn't handle?

"I was alone too..." He finally spoke.

"Huh?" I was confused about his statement.

"Don't get me wrong, it's nowhere near your level. Still I know how it is to feel lonely. I didn't have anyone, not until I met you and Noct. I'm thankful for you guys too. My parents were never home and I had no friends. I don't know where I would be if you never spoke to me that day"

"I'm glad I could make someone's life better"

"Ever at your side, remember?"

"Ah yes, I did make such a promise...even in death, you seem to comply..."

"What do you..."

"When I died, I heard it all, the sweet words that you spoke. You were always by my side" his face began to turn a bright red. "I'm sorry Prompto, I'm afraid I don't quite understand love yet"

"Uh..." He began to panic. Right now he had no idea what to say. He felt embarrassed, but relieved at the same time.

"Still, I want to hear everything. I won't cut you off any longer!" I could feel my eyes begin to glisten, but why did I feel like crying? Prompto you're the only one besides my father that's told me they loved me. I want you to keep telling me, I want to understand why. "I'm fully consciences now, I know what I have done to you in the pass. I'm sorry. I'll try my best, to not make you wait any longer"

"Sera..." He clenched his heart, and his eyes also looked like they wanted to cry. "I feel so happy right now. Sera, I..."

"Well isn't this sweet" Ardyns voice was clear behind me. I pulled out my dagger and threw it at him. He caught it in his hands. Something about this sight seemed familiar to me. "Don't bother, only the chosen king can kill me. Oh but he's not here, is he?"

"What do you want?" The sight of him made my blood boil. "Better answer quick"

"Relax Princess"

"I told you I'm not that"

"But you are. Has it not sunk in yet? You're the last person of royal blood that remains. What will you do?" My face probably showed the realization that he wanted. All he did was smile at me. "I wanted to congratulate you. For living, no one ever could have thought you would make it this far. You're father would be truly happy"

"I don't want any mention of him leaving your mouth"

"But don't you want your present?"

"I don't want anything from you"

"That's a shame, I was going to tell you what happened to your father" I let out a small gasp. He knew, of course he did. "I guess you're interested now. I'll try to keep it short, he was murdered"

"Why?"

"Before you woke, who do you think was the prophet?"

"My mother..."

"Why is that... because the oracle was of female descendant, so why wouldn't the prophet be, right? Wrong. It was your father. The prophet is passed down a blood line. One your mother married into...your father was selfish. The prophet is only suppose to see the kings future. Instead he used it every time we did an experiment on you. To see how much your life has been prolonged. One night you got really sick. The gods seemed to have gotten tired of your father's arrogance. They tried to awaken your powers, but it proved too much for your weak body. That's when your body started to shut down. Started fighting harder to keep you alive, but this isn't why. Your father stood by your side the whole time. You lied in bed sick and he refused to leave you. Around the time your powers tried to awaken, you had a vision, what a big vision it was. He happened to have seen it. Tenebrae being taken over by the empire. The fall of Insomnia and the kings death. He saw it all through your dreams. What do you think he tried to do with that? He wanted to warn people. One night when he set off to speak with the king of lucis, he was murdered. Still he managed to save you and your mother from the empires first attack in Tenebrae. He tried to save everyone, and he died in the process. You're only following in his footsteps. It'll be a while until we see each other again, I suggest you prepare yourself"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Absolutely not, think of it more as a fair warning"

"So this is why I couldn't remember if I saw that vision or not. It was taken from me before I could even get the chance to truly see it" I ignored him.

"I explained your fathers murder and that is what you're worried about. You always were a weird girl"

"There was nothing I could have done about my father. But there was something I could have done about everything else..."

"Well I guess I'll be on my way. Till we see each other again. Have fun taking responsibility for what you all have done" before our eyes he was gone. The tension in the air had calmed down and I turned back to Prompto. He looked highly uncomfortable and fidgeted.

"Well this is all useless now" I commented at the files. "He was trying to save everyone, that's just like him. And now it's my turn too"

"But you're not alone. We got your back"

"Yeah, I know" I stood up from the floor and wiped all the dust and ash off of me. "We should really get some sleep. There is something I want to do in the morning"

"Uh, sure...Sera, there's still something I want to say" he grabbed a hold of my wrist and caused me to turn around to him. His eyes looked nervous, but determined.

"You don't have to force yourself. I already know everything, I'm just sorry that I can't seem to understand why yet. There is a lot I have to figure out. Please stay by my side until I do, and even after I do as well"

"I promise"

"You have always been a special person to me, Prompto. Now let's go find a room to sleep in. This one won't do"

I haven't woken up at the crack of dawn in a long time. Noctis always liked to sleep in and waking him up was a hassle, because of that we ended up sleeping in half of the time. At this moment I was the only one who was awake. I looked out the balcony and let the wind hit my face. The sound of the fall hitting the bottom of the rivers stream calmed me. The sun was not yet fully up, but the warmth of it graced me. We had ended up sleeping in Luna's room. It felt so empty without her and the memory of all the palace maids. Prompto was fully asleep, at the moment I didn't think anything could wake him. The guys fought so hard and their bodies must be shut down right now. I looked around the room quietly, looking at things that never meant anything before. Just glancing at them was bringing back memories. I picked up the messenger book that belonged to Luna and Noctis. It was amazing that Ignis had not let it go. This object will do, right? I asked myself as I looked through it. I left her room and walked to the end of the hall. This is where Ravus room resided. The room hasn't changed much from what I remember. I haven't been allowed in this bedroom since I was a child. There were so many swords laying on the wall. For some reason this room brought pain to my chest. Heading over to his desk, I noticed a picture frame. It was a photo of him and Lunafreya, of course. I picked it up and took the image out, slowly watching something else fall and glide onto the floor. I picked it up quickly and stood frozen in place. It was another photo, one of me and him as children. I remembered this, it was the day he gave me the beautiful dress as a gift. I thought this photo was long gone. I thought he asked for it to seem courteous, I never expected him to keep it. I took the photos with me. It's amazing how precise they were with exploding my side of the palace. I walked with no issues up the stairs. This hall held our elders. My parents room was only up ahead. My mother never allowed me into their bedroom. I've never seen it before, but I always imagined how it would look. I wondered how close my imagination was to the real thing. Their bed was set in the middle, capped in white silk. Their bed frame possessed gold trims that matched the rest of the furniture. A bookshelf covering a whole wall, with a single desk by the window. It was elegant like my mother and simple like my father. My mothers long golden silk gown laid at the end of the bed. It was perfectly made and covered in dust. I sat on the desk, the chair releasing a creek noise. There was a photo in a Sterling silver frame, a picture of our family. After this I began to notice the room was full of pictures of me. Why? My father had been dead for years. That means my mother was the one to put them up. I wasn't aware that she had so many pictures of me. There was also a painting by the bookshelf of my mother holding me in her arms. I was such a small fetus, it was amazing I survived. It was a strong wooden frame. Noticeably great taken care of. My mother cradled me with such love and care. It all seemed wrong and I couldn't help but touch onto the painting.

* * *

The crying was so intense and loud. The maids ran into the room in a frantic. My mother laid on the bed screaming for help. There was blood everywhere and the scene looked terrifying. She grabbed hold of the sheets as if looking for something. Her eyes were covered in tears, she looked completely defeated and broken down. This was a new sight, one I have never seen on my mother. The maids pinned her down and others put her in position. They yelled to each other, 'the child is coming' they said. They tried to calm my mother down, yet she screamed and cried. So many of them surrounded the bed, soon my father ran through the door. She called out to him, begging to save the child. 'I woke up covered in blood' my mother explained. 'Save my child. Save my daughter' she demanded. I was taken aback, I was in shock. How could this be, I was watching my own birth. Was I suppose to die? Was I never suppose to exist? Yet I was saved. They washed me and showered me in compliments I never heard once I aged. My mother begged for me to be given to her. She took me in her arms. She cried and held me close to her heart. She thanked everyone for saving me, for helping her. Her eyes were filled with tears, but glossed over with love. My heart ached and I felt myself overflow with tears as well.

* * *

The painting dropped from the wall and slammed down onto the floor. I grabbed a hold of the picture of us together on the desk. I took it and I ran out of the room. I ran down the stairs and out of the door. The air hit me hard, it was cool and chilled my face. I ran up down towards the water fall and up the cliff. I stepped onto the blue flowers that bloomed on the ground. I dropped and panted for air. Putting down all the objects onto the grass, I began to cry. I realized I cried a lot. I was such a child, such a cry baby. Still I couldn't help it, for some reason it all hurt so much.

Prompto had woken up by the loud sound. He looked around to see that I was missing. With no hesitation he jumped off the bed. Grabbing his things he ran down the hall and slammed open the door. Gladio and Ignis had also been awoken by the sound. They turned to look at the scared blond.

"Sera is gone"


	24. Chapter 24

I dragged and rolled the boulders towards the peak of the hill. They weren't big or small, just the perfect size really. Yet I had difficulty moving them and my body was in pain. They all sat perfectly in synced beside each other. I began with putting Ravus photos on the ground in front of the first boulder. Then I proceeded to put down Luna and Noctis book on the ground in front of the middle boulder. The third boulder sat sternly from the rest. I felt terrible that I had nothing for the man that deserve much more. I carved the symbol of the kings of Lucis onto the rock, and laid my broken orb before it. Lastly the picture of my parents on the last boulder. They deserved a better sight, a true burial ground with all the royals before them. Damn it, this was all I could do for them. I gathered flowers and set them down on each one. Softly I sat on my knees. They ached, I have dropped on them so much, my bones were beginning to feel all the abuse I have given them. I watched as the sun began to rise on the horizon. This was truly a beauty, something I adored doing from my balcony long ago. The grass and waters were filled with the first light of the day. The light that was soon to vanish. What could I do? I was the last one that could do anything, I hated that fact. The sound of the people started to fill the air. They had begun to wake and live their lives that have honestly been destroyed because of us. I could hear them whisper, feel them watching me once again. I clapped my hands together and bowed my head, I leave this prayer to them, along with the last remaining ray of light.

"I truly wish you guys were here. I don't know what to do" My body began to tremble. They could all hear me right now. "But all of you left your hope with me. I promise I wont let that go to waste. I'll find a way, I'll try my best"

I grabbed a hold of Ravus pictures. He looked at peace as he smiled in them. All he wanted was for his family to be together again. He wanted to keep Luna safe, I wish I could have done a better job with that.

"Ravus, I tried my best at sending you off. I hope that I did a good job. I hope you are resting easy, like I promised you would"

I put down the pictures and grabbed the book. This book held so much love and care within it. I knew Noctis was okay, but it felt so empty without him. In some form of manner this burial was also for him.

"Luna, I was willing, from the beginning...I was willing to give you my life. I agree, you know, with the lady from last night. It should be you, not me" My eyes felt so dry, I guess I have finally run out of tears. They stung and I could only imagine how puffed and red they must be right now. "Yet you told me to keep on living. After everything, you wanted me to live. You wanted me to take over for you, to take care of Noct, and I couldn't even do that right" I couldn't help but look through the book. I could feel the love that they both put into it. "I wanted to apologize, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you everything, I feel like such a terrible person. Because...because I know that you would forgive me for it all" I made it to the last entry. I wanted to pour my heart out, to say everything. Was it a good idea? Everyone would hear and then what would they think. No, it didn't matter anymore. I wish I could have said this sooner. I wish I could have heard you tell me that it's alright and that you forgive me. "You always had a good heart. The most beautiful heart I have ever seen. It's no wonder that Noct fell in love with you. I was always jealous of you. You could do everything that I wish I could have done. I would watch you from my window, running around and having so much fun. I wanted to run and I wanted to play with you too. Guess it just took my body a while to catch up, but I'm ready now" I laughed nervously, I was so pitiful. "I moved out of Tenebrae and I got better, with Noctis help. I don't know what I would have done without him. He was the first person to ever help me with anything. The first to never look down at me. Ha, he even taught me to look up with pride, because I'm a royal after all. Because of all of that, I think I fell in love with Prince Noctis too" I could hear the gasp of the women behind me. It was obvious and loud too. "When I heard that you two were going to marry, I felt jealous again. Although I was also very happy for the two of you. My heart didn't ache in pain or anything, I was just really confused at the time. That's what I thought, but you see I really don't know anything about love. At least not yet, I'm learning though and I will let you know when I do. Now I'm honestly thinking that this love is different than what I thought it was. Still, I do love him and I love you too. I will not fail the power you have lend to me. And thank you, because of you my body is completely healed" I put the book back down.

"King Regis, I apologize but I have nothing to truly set down by your stone. You took my mother and I in, I will forever be in your depth. You gave me the perfect medical teams the crown city had. You fought to get my health and me out of my wheelchair. You told me once that you would have adored to have me as your daughter. I never once forgotten those words. Your acceptance gave me so much strength. During my dying breath you were the one that came to me, you told me to walk tall and showed me the way. Thank you so much" I bowed down one last time for his highness.

I couldn't help but linger onto the photo of my parents. It feels like it has been forever since I've seen them. My father has been years, when my mother has only been a couple of months.

"Mom...uh no, uh...Dad, I'll start with you...how many things I wish I could say, but honestly my true wish is to see you again. Our time was taken from us and I've been ever so lonely since then. You've always loved me and took great care of me. No matter what people said, that never bothered you. You know, I've actually found a man that's quite like you. You two would have loved each other. He cares and worries for me so much. I feel so warm and safe when I'm with him. Oh, you might think I'm speaking of Prince Noctis, but I'm not" I didn't need to turn around to see the questioning looks on everyone's faces. "Father the boys name is Prompto, he's sweet, kind and funny, just a regular common boy. I think like this I can go on. You didn't want me to become the prophet, but perhaps it was always my path to finish what you have started. I will save the people I have left, I owe everything to them"

I sat silently on the grass. The flowers hitting against my legs as the wind blew stronger. The birds singing in the distance, and chatter of the people swarming around me. I stared at the photo, my mother...I've never seen her smile.

"She loved you more than you could ever know" I looked from the corner of my eyes towards the recognizable voice. Everyone else continued as normal, like they couldn't see him. "I always told you that she avoided you for her own reason" I sat there staring straight ahead. This couldn't be, have I finally gone mad. "She was tortured everyday, by the knowledge that she had almost lost you. It was her fault, she would say. Her fault that you were so weak. You and your mother, you two were more alike than you would want to admit" he spoke so calmly and all I wanted to do was scream. I shuck my head and he chuckled. It sounded so real, but it couldn't be. "What's the matter? You're so quite. Didn't you say you wish to see me"

"This can't be real" I whispered.

"Oh but it's very real. My sweet little girl, how much you have grown"

"No, you're not real"

"How can you say that, when I'm right here"

"Go away"

"But honey..."

"GO AWAY!" I yelled out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened my eyes, he was still there. "Why?"

"Because you wished it" I began to cry and he pulled me into his embrace. I could feel his warmth and smell his scent. Nothing's changed, after all these years, everything was still the same.

"Dad" I cried into his chest. Could an illusion really be this beautiful.

"I'm here too sweetie" the voice was so clear. I looked up from my dad's embrace and there she was. As if nothing had happened, they both were right before my eyes.

"Mom...Dad"

"I've done terrible things, I'm so sorry" she cried. "I told myself that I did not deserve your love. It was my fault you came out so weak. I couldn't protect you. So I wanted you to hate me. I wanted you to hate me, just as much as I hated myself. And in the process people followed behind me, and I didn't stop it" this was the first time I've ever seen her cry. These tears were genuine and they made my heart ache. "I love you Seraphina. I've always loved you"

love? That word has been popping up a lot. What does it really mean? Everywhere I look, it seems to bring people pain. Yet I cried at the sound of my mothers voice saying that word. Everything was a mistake. Our lives had become a tangled web and there was nothing we could do to stop it. It ripped us apart one by one, until it was only I who remained. It didn't matter what I was seeing or hearing, it was all a lie and soon I would wake from it. Still for now I enjoyed the illusion and stayed in my parents embrace.

"Come with us Sera" my father begged. "We can be together. We can be a true family"

"Go with you?"

"Yes, where no one can hurt you anymore" my mother assured me.

They both grabbed a hold of my hands and pulled me to my feet. The two flowers I had for them fell from my lap. They landed on top of the picture frame. Perfectly covering my mother and father and leaving me in plain sight. I was vulnerable, and flowers showcased it so easily. We walked hand in hand up the steep hill. The water fall roared, and I could feel it's cool touch. I stood at this hill once again. Why did I come here?

"We can finally be together again" my farther said happily.

"A proper family, together forever" my mother smiled at me. She looked stunning. She shined in a way I have never seen before. Her background so bright, almost blinding. I finally saw it, my mother's smile.

"Together forever, that doesn't sound so bad" I was ready to go, into my parents open arms.

The guys ran out from under the water fall. They finally found their way out from the secret passage. They ran around the ruins of Tenebrea in search for their friend. As they asked people for help, some happily explained and others brushed them off. Their faces showed anger and irritation. 'who cares' they would say. No one would help them and that was clear to them.

"Dammit!" Prompto yelled out. He was losing his cool and it was a rare sight to the guys. "What is wrong with you people!?"

"Calm down, we will find her" Ignis assured him.

"She couldn't have gotten far" Gladio added to the conversation.

"SERA!" Prompto began to yell for her. "C'MON SERA, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Are you looking for the lady?" a soft voice spoke and it took the attention of all three. They stared at the old lady. The same one from the night before.

"What do you want?" Prompto asked. He's never been the one to be rude to others, but this woman was an exception.

"I saw her running up the hill" She pointed towards the waterfall. "She was among the flowers, last I checked. She was acting strange, of course that's no news to anybody"

The lady walked away towards the other direction. Without a second thought Prompto ran towards the hill. Gladio calmly led Ignis after him. They found a group of people huddled among each other. They whispered and looked up straight ahead.

"What's going on?" Ignis asked a lady standing at the back of the crowd.

"Lady Seraphina...She was building a burial and saying last words to the royals, but then..." The lady put her hand over her chest. Her expression showed concern. "She began to cry, she wrapped herself in her arms and just cried"

"Was there a reason?"

"No" She shuck her head. "She was saying her last words to her parents, then it started. No one knows what to do. We have no idea how to help our Lady. She's in deep distress, it's all our fault, isn't it?"

"Our Lady, she's risen to her feet" a man spoke.

"She's walking up the hill" another person joined. "What is she doing?"

"SHE'S GOING TO JUMP" A woman yelled out.

At the sound of those words Prompto began to move. He grabbed hold of peoples shoulders and moved them out of the way. He fought through them and did not think twice about it. He stopped at the sight of Sera close to the edge. For a second he thought about how beautiful she looked. Her white dress being blown by the breeze. The sunrise gracing her and the water drops reflecting off of her. Her hair softly laying over her shoulder. Her hand reaching out in front of her, as if she was trying to grab a hold of something. He saved this picture into his brain. His body was in shocked and he couldn't get himself to move. He thought about this being the last time he laid eyes on her. Without a single goodbye, without an explanation why, she could easily disappear from his life. She was in pain, still felt like she was all alone. He didn't blame her for feeling this way. He didn't judge her for not being able to take it anymore. Tears began to race down his cheeks, he couldn't be there for her. He couldn't make the pain stop, so she ended up with this answer. He thought about their last minutes together, he couldn't let her go, not alone. The wind blew harshly and the coldness brought him back to his senses. He began to run again, extending his hand out, it was only a matter of time. He watched as she slipped away before him. Sliding her feet off the cliff and her body fall. He threw himself onto the grass and slid. By a miracle he caught her. He breathed deeply as he grabbed a tight hold of her wrist. Her eyes were opened wide, she didn't even blink. They seemed distant and hollow, slowly he watched the light come back to her. Her eyes widen in shock and she began to wiggle. He threw his other arm over and grabbed her with both of his hands.

"Prompto" She cried as she looked down at the waterfall. The water washed up to the rocks at the bottom. She could feel the water jump up and wet her legs. "Oh god, Prompto!" she looked up at him in panic.

"It's okay, It's okay, I got you now"

"Help me, please help me" she cried

"I need you to calm down. I'm not going to let you go"

"We're here!" Ignis yelled out.

"Give me your other hand!" Gladio demanded.

They both pulled her from the cliff. Ignis asked all the others to leave them. Sera threw her body over as she cried. Prompto held her tightly. He felt her body shaking underneath his fingertips. Her tears wetting his shirt.

"What were you thinking!?"

"Don't yell at her. Sera...why?" Promptos eyes filled with tears.

"I...I saw my parents"

"That isn't possible, Seraphina" Ignis spoke.

"They were there..." She turned over to the cliff. "They said we could be together again"

"Your parents are gone. Sera, they're dead" Prompto spoke calmly. As if he was afraid she would snap right under his hand.

"Perhaps all this stress is making you illusionate"

"They...seemed so real" she pushed Prompto away and crawled towards the edge. He grabbed on her arm and gently jerked her back. "Together forever"

She turned back to look at them. Her eyes screamed out to them. They fogged up with the tears, yet they showed so much pain. The despair and sorrow she was feeling leaked out of her and all they could do was watch.

"They meant in death" She cried out. "We'll be together forever...in death" for the first time they could see her deepest desire. At this moment they could see how much she wanted to die. She stared off at the cliff. "They're all gone" she began to choke on her words. Her breathing became staggered and weak as she gasped for the smallest amount of air she could get. "I'm the last one..."

She threw her hands up to her head. She pulled on her hair and covered herself as it stuck to her face. Her hand landed above her chest and she gripped tightly as she let out a loud scream. It moved and echoed through the air. The wind carried it down towards the bottom of the waterfall. The waves hit hard and the sounds crashed together. The people began to walk up towards the hill once again. This time they didn't speak, as if they were afraid to make a sound. Their expressions showed sadness and empathy. Prompto pulled her up and hugged her tightly. She grabbed and pulled on his vest as she screamed into his chest. That's all she did, she screamed as if no one was around to hear her. It was as if she was begging for help, like she couldn't take it anymore. Yet no one did a thing. As he held her in his arms everyone else watched. Without a word, without a whisper, they listened to her scream.

Ardyn watched from afar on top of another hill where he couldn't be seen. He watched with irritation and enjoyment. He thought this would certainly work. He even planned on making it a quick and easy escape, and she almost fell for it. He wanted to get rid of all the royals. He wanted everyone out of the way. Still out of everyone around him, she seemed to be the hardest one to kill. Although he was sweet enough to let her enjoy her last breath on earth. He gave her what she wanted and If it weren't for her friends she would have jumped. No she did jump, they interfered. Still as he watched her cry and scream, he laughed to himself. She was still here, but how much of her actually survived. He had broken her spirit, her will to live. A broken girl, it appeared more fun than a dead one. For now he thought to himself, he would see how this would play out.

"Till we meet again, my dear broken prophet"


	25. Chapter 25

"Are you ready, Sera?"

The way he looked at me as he asked such a simple question made me panic. I didn't notice him there, I didn't realize I was no longer alone. His eyes showed so much pain and fear, emotions I understood completely. It's been months since Noctis had been taken by the crystal. Months since the world began to be taken over by darkness. Months since that faithful day on top of the hill. I stared out from the high roof top I sat on. The air was cold and the days were becoming shorter. Dawn had turned to dusk in only a small amount of hours. The view of our sun was coming to an end. We predicted it would last by the end of this week. Which is what brings us to this sudden situation. I could see the people standing patiently, waiting for the announcement we had called them to hear. Half of the city of Lestallum was filled with people from around the nations. I was trying hard to keep my composure. To keep my breathing steady and calm. How could I show my face in front of all these people? I couldn't help but bury my face into my palms. What must they all think of me? I was a coward and hid for months from my duty. They must hate me, it was only logical. Ever since the incident I didn't show myself to the world. I could feel Prompto's presence behind me, the amount of strength he was using not to touch me. Those words repeated inside of me, those awful words I could never forget. **"it's all your fault, the king came this far because of you".** Then I almost killed myself right after. I have become so delusional, I have imagined my parents to justify my wanting towards death. The image of my parents became too hard to remove, it haunted me. Ardyn...I wonder where you are right now? If you're somewhere watching us, laughing at how pathetic I am right now. I did lead Noctis into that trap. All my visions, where manipulated by you. I was nothing but a puppet. Yet here I remain, the last person with any royal blood in their veins. The one the gods have chosen to become the new Oracle. The only person left to lead the people. Where could I lead them to? Deeper into the darkness. I turned to look at my dear friends. The people who believed in me and stand by my side. Prompto waiting for me to stand in respond of his question. I looked back at the people, the survivors of what we had started. I am a royal, I kept telling myself that. A royal that was looked down upon, called awful names and treated like nothing. I had no right to speak on behalf of those who have passed. King Regis, Lord Ravus and Lady Lunafreta, Noctis...I was nothing compared to them. My light dimmed compared to their shine. I had nothing to offer, nothing to give these people hope. I held onto my necklace tightly. The single blue flower pendant indented into my palm. Noct, is this why you hated it so much? Their eyes on you, the way they expected so much from you. Being a prince was never something you liked, I remember clearly. Yet I never understood why; everyone loved you, unlike me. They thought great things about you and praised you, unlike me. I envied you and Luna so badly, but now I'm so afraid. I hate it! The twisting feeling inside of me, constantly wanting to throw up. Thinking that one false move will be my end. Having to become a strong pillar for the people of the nation. It's so suffocating, so much pressure put on a single person. I'm sorry I didn't see it before, how much stress had piled up on you. How much was forced upon you. We were only children, young teens wanting to have a little fun and freedom. Where did all of that go wrong. I wrapped my arms around my body, it had begun shaking from the cold. How could people I didn't know be so scary. The thought of confrontation, of having to win their trust and support, could I truly do that? Mother...and father, what did you two die for. King Regis, Luna and even lord Ravus, did you really have that much hope in people like us. I was taken aback as I felt a warmness hover over me. The feel of manly arms wrapping around my body. His breath on the back of my ear, so warm. His hair gracing my cheek as he laid his face on my shoulder. He held me so tightly and I felt so safe. Prompto didn't make any noise as he held me. Then I realized he was shaking too. I laid my hands over his, I didn't want him to let go. I felt so selfish, so terrible for I didn't think what the others were feeling. Did it matter what these people thought about me in the past? They just needed a leader, someone that could give them even the smallest ray of hope. I wasn't the only one who was afraid, we all were. I am the Oracle, the last of the royals who remained standing. The outcast of Tenebrae and the survivor of Lucis. I am who I am and they will have to accept that, I will have to accept that. I turned my head slightly and kissed the head that belonged to my dear blondei. He looked up and we stared at each other for a minute. His eyes asked me the question once again. Was I ready? I think I could give him an answer now. Prompto I might never actually be ready, but right now it is my duty to be ready. I'm no longer walking away, that stopped today. He wrapped me in his arms one last time. A quick tight squeeze and a kiss on the forehead to show that he was here with me. We stood up and walked down from the roof top. He led me up to a podium they had set up for me. We walked hand in hand, and I could have sworn I didn't know I had so much strength in me. I knew it hurt him, how tightly I was holding onto him. When I reached the podium and let go of his arm, I felt so vacant. I stood nervously in front of everyone. Their eyes burning into me, they all looked so tired and afraid. I could hear the voices of everyone whispering under their breath. I thought once again how I couldn't do this, but then I heard other voices within me. The many times King Regis and Noctis told me to walk tall. Noctis always yelling at me to look up with pride, because that's what royals do. I couldn't runaway, not anymore. It was time to finally take their advice and stand up to this fear that's been eating me up as a child. I took a deep breath and proceeded to look up at everyone.

"Are you ready, Sera?" Prompto asked once again.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I finally responded.

He stepped down from the podium and joined the guys. Taking another weak breath, it was finally time.

"Everyone..." I was shock at how loud my voice had become. Or at how silent everyone was. "Thank you all for coming here today. Many of you might not have the slightest idea of who I am. You must all be terrified at the fact that a woman like me is all you have left. I am Seraphina Evaden Kallisto, of the Kallisto family. I am the last royal that remains" they whispered among each other, I didn't bother to think of what they were saying. "Thank you to all that are listening in, who could not make it. The reason for this is to inform you all of a prediction concerning our light. The days have grown shorter and we believe that by the end of this week, that will be the last we see of our sun" They all began to panic. "The energy will soon be running out and the last place that will remain standing any longer will be here in Lestallum. We are setting up for refugees as we speak and getting ready until then..."

I turned over to the guys, they looked at me proudly. Yet I could feel the fear in everyone around me. The fear that I caused and I wanted to do something about it. I needed to make them trust me. Yet as I spoke the words I have practice so many times. The words Ignis had assured me would work, I felt no change in our people. I looked over and couldn't escape the glares of the kingsglaives. They were sweet people to me as a child, but now they stared at me with great disappointment. I began to step back slowly from the podium. They stared questionable as I stood beside it now. My hand softly sliding off and drifting down to my side. It was a rather quick motion as I bowed down in an apologetic manner.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled out, my voice quivering. "I'm so sorry..."

"Sera..." I looked from the corner of my eye as Prompto tried to reach over to me. He was stopped right away by Ignis. I stood back up tall and stared at the people before me.

"This is all my fault" I could hear their confusions and some showing their shock. "I was the prophet, I was to lead the king to the light. But I became clouded and manipulated so easily by the dark, I was weak. Everyone put their trust in me. My father, my mother...and my dear friends. I let you all down...still I want to fight. For a long time I wasn't very loved as a royal. I always thought to myself, what's the point in trying. I have no reason to keep such a title. Honestly I wanted to run and hide, and I did until now. I always kept everything to myself, I was always afraid that people wouldn't want me around anymore. I don't want to hide, I don't want to run. I...uhhh..."

I felt myself begin to shake. The guys slowly walked over to my side in reassurance. I let out the only smile I could manage.

"I have spent so much time with wonderful people. People who have taught me that I belong. Yet I have lied and kept secrets from them. I was very ill as a child and my father would do just about anything to keep me from dying. I had darkness coursing through my veins, the blood of daemons keeping me alive. It was because of this weakness that I was used by the enemy"

People let out gasp and I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at them, I didn't deserve to. I felt a warm hand tangle itself with mine. The tight hold of Prompto, kept me calm as always.

"I had been cleanse by our gods. I am no longer the prophet, but your next oracle. Lady Lunafreya and King Noctis had entrusted everything to me. I intend to see it all through. To fight until our King resurfaces our world. It will be a long and hard journey ahead, and I need the help of all of you. We are no longer separated by nations or race. We all are afraid and we all must protect one another. I stand here asking for your forgiveness and for your strength. I wish to fight beside all of you and show those daemons that this is our land. We will not give up, we will not surrender. We will fight till our last breaths" I had gotten all their eyes on me and I let out a deep breath. I stared at the Kingsglaives that lend a listening ear. "For heart and home"

I squeezed tightly into Prompto's hand. No one was moving, or saying anything. I was nervous and honestly felt like crying. But after a couple of minutes it soon began. The glaives clapped and cheered in agreement of my speech. I let out a deep breath and threw myself into Prompto's arms. I was shaking, but I was happy that my words had come across to everyone. He held me tightly and dug his face into my neck, whispering what a good job I just did into my ear. They all came up in order to talk to their new Oracle and Kings retainers. We began to speak of a plan. I was highly thankful that Prompto did not let go of me, it was as if he refused. I began to imagine that his hold was probably the only thing keeping me up. Ignis and Gladio handled all of the glaives with such ease. I was only the image they needed, a person of high standards. Yet I figured these men and women didn't really need any of that. In reality I would think this was a way for the guys to test me. To get me back to my hopeful self and save me from the despair I was drowning in. Prompto lead me away from the crowd and towards the energy building at the back of Lestallum. I always admired the beauty of the light crystals. They were huge and so far from human reach, yet they always stood out to the human eye. That was of course before they began to dim. It was heart clenching looking at the low lighted crystals. The sun was setting over at the horizon. It split into many directions when it's light hit the crystals. It soon shined at my face and the warmth made my body shiver in content. I wrapped my arms around my body and thought about how cold Noctis must be. I remember full well the feeling of darkness. It felt isolated and freezing to the core. The crystal is not darkness, but it also was not filled with warm light either.

Years passed as we fought for our lives. Daemons roamed the streets every hour of the day. We had begun to lose track of time. What day was it now? What hour or minute? We no longer had seasons as the air stayed permanently cold. The trees and grass dry out and never grown again. People have come from across the map to find refugee in a safe place. The Kingsglaives and I fought to restore more energy around safe zones. We expanded ourselves around the map. Checking on each others well being every couple of weeks. Ignis and Gladio stayed close together. As for Prompto and I we stayed together as well, but split up from time to time. He didn't like it, when I would go off with the glaives by myself. Still it had to be done, for the fight to bring back the light. Yet after so long we've finally come back together. We have chosen to wait for our kings return. We have taken refuge at hammerhead and protected the people that now surrounded the area. It wasn't that I saw a vision, I just had a strong feeling that this was the place we would see our dear friend again.

"Hey..." Prompto greeted me quietly. "Looking up at the stars again?"

"Yeah, the last of the remaining light. The moon and the stars...The light never really leaves us, as long as we stand and fight together"

"You've really gotten into this whole leading the people thing, huh?"

"It is my duty"

"Have you ever wanted to abandon your duty?"

"Prom...what are you saying?"

"Haha..." He laughed nervously. "I'm not saying to do it, i'm just asking...have you ever wanted to?"

"I have in the pass. It's all I ever dreamed of, actually. It's all I ever did, but I can't do that now. I'm the only one left and the world needs me. It has finally accepted me"

"And at what cost!?" His voice raised unexpectedly. I couldn't help looking at him with shock. "We lost so many. Everyone is suffering..."

"We're all working hard, including you"

"It's been ten years now...Don't you wish we could settle down? Have a home, a family..."

"I see..."

"Haven't you ever dreamed of that?"

"This world is too dangerous for that right now. As long as we fight, perhaps one day, those dreams could come true. It's just not the right time"

"It's been years...I wonder if Noctis is really coming back"

"You of all people should not lose hope in him...The heart of the crystal, wherein lies the soul of the star. It is in that place the king will gain the power to fulfill his calling"

"Is that what you've seen?"

"The covenant has awaken and the six have seen the prophesied hour. We shall stand against the darkness and abide in hope. Sustained by faith unfaltering that our king shall arise and bring deliverance...you have to believe in Noct"

"How much longer will we have to wait. I miss him, I just want to see him again"

"As so do I and the guys as well. That is why we fight every day. It's all for a chance to see him again. He'll come back to us, I know he will. We're almost there, just a little while longer"

"Are we really that close to seeing him again?"

"Once the crystal sheds the entirety of it's light onto the ring, only then can the king complete his ascension"

As I was speaking I haven't noticed the change in me. I was caught off guard as Prompto whipped at my cheek.

"You're crying"

"For some reason I just really want to tell you...How much I love you, Prompto"

"I love you too, but why are you saying it like a goodbye"

We have worked on each other in these many years. We kept one another together, barely leaving each others side. I questioned what he meant when he asked about a family. I thought back to all the children we have saved. To the ones we had to take in due to terrible loses. A family, we had one already. Me, him, the guys and all the people that have stood by our side. Everything we had worked for would be payed off. The time was coming, I could feel it. The feeling that made me want to tell him everything. The feeling of knowing everything we worked for would be taken away. It was our destiny to fight until the very end. Yet hearing Prompto's words, I wanted to run away once more. I watched from the roof top as people returned from a hunt or prepared to leave for one. The children telling them goodbye and trying their best to help the hunters prepare. I imagined how great he was with those kids. How amazing a family would have been, but our family was already crumbling down. He saw that perfectly well and it terrified me. I turned back to the night sky and it was then when I noticed it. The bright like coursing through the stars. One brightly illuminating from a simple place. I grabbed a hold of Prompto as I lead his attention away from the sight. His eyes that ounces shined were so dimmed. Looking into them, I couldn't have thought of a better time for Noctis to show up. I leaned forwards and kissed him. I didn't know what type of kiss it was. A kiss of joy? A kiss goodbye? I just felt that I had to do it. To remind him of how much I have began to love him one more time. Of how thankful I am of him for standing by my side.

"You taught me what love truly is" I cried once more. "Thank you"

"What's wrong Sera?"

"It's time..."

"Time for what?"

"I do want a family. A home to call our own. If we survive promise me we'll have that"

"Of course we will..." I kissed him once more before standing up.

"I'm going to go check on the children" I walked off the rooftop without another word.

As I reached the ground floor I looked up at Prompto. He sat there staring in wonder, as so did the others. The time we have been waiting for was finally upon us. I turned at the sound of a low bark. Umbra, lady Lunafreyas trusted companion sat before me. It whimpered at me as I knelled down to him. I took a sheet of paper and pen that I have been holding on to all night. I scribbled the words that we will be waiting in Hammerhead.


	26. Chapter 26

Noctis awoke from his years long slumber. His body felt rough and stiff. He ached all over, and even more when he stood up. He found himself in a broken down tomb on a far island off of Galdin Quay. With great surprise he walked towards Umbra, the loyal dog of the oracle. Taking the note from his mouth, he read it carefully. The four words written in Seraphinas handwriting. Boarding the boat that awaited him, he headed off towards the once beautiful resort on the coast. He wanted to believe this sight was a nightmare. The whole place was destroyed. There were remains of people who ones visited this place. As he walked down the docks, he looked over at the flickering light. That was the only light that remained. He walked towards it and looked down at the object it illuminated. A silver jacket covered in ruble, and a noticeable teal tie laid before him. He held in his tears at the thought of how this once annoying reporter had died. He heard the clicking of something as it fell out of his pocket. Soon a white sheet of paper also slipped out. He bent over towards the light as he unfolded it. It was a letter addressed to Seraphina.

 _Hey there your ladyship,_

 _I see you have been working hard. You definitely have motivated a bunch of our people. I have never seen so much fight in the kingdom. I do mean every word that I am saying right now, but that is not the reason for this letter. No, I wanted to say that even in this darkness I have noticed a shine in you. I know, now is not a good time, but I am a jeweler after all. I can spot a woman in love from a mile away. I see that Argentum fellow finally got some courage in him. I hear ya, this ain't no time to be thinking about stuff like that. Still whenever the time does come I wanted you to know this, I have created the perfect engagement ring. I know you'll love it. I filled it with the rarest gems in the kingdom. I am only looking forward to the smile it will put on your face. Until we meet again..._

 _Your trusted jeweler and reporter, Dino_

Reading this letter Noctis began to look for the object that made the clink noise. It have to had been the ring he talked about in the letter. Thanks to the flicker of the light, the gem gleamed from the touch of it. He grabbed a hold of it, it was a beautiful ring indeed. It was a rose gold ring, with different colored gems. It had the pattern of stems twisting into each other. Like a flower, it matched the chain that once held her elemancy. So he finally did it, he thought to himself as he held the ring and letter tightly. Even in this darkness, they managed to find light inside each other. A light that was noticeable to everyone around them. He had fears when he woke up that they might not be waiting for him anymore. That perhaps they weren't even around. But now he couldn't think about anything wrong happening to them. His friends are strong and he knew that. The light went out unexpectedly and Noctis rise to his feet. Stashing the ring into his pocket he called upon his sword. Imagining it to be heavy upon his hands, he was surprised on how light the weight was. He fought off the daemons that came after him. He made himself a path as he ran towards the street. Every corner he turned to was full of daemons. There seemed to have been no end to them. As he ran away, he was glad to see lights shine bright ahead of him. It was a truck driving by, it spotted him and stopped.

"Uh"

"Yeah?"

"It's me, Talcott. My grandpa served the Amicitia family"

"Talcott" Noctis looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Yeah"

"No way"

"Yes way. Welcome back, your majesty. I was told to take a drive, I didn't get it at first, but I understand why now. Looks like Lady Seraphina was prepared for you. Come on, get in" They began to drive with caution. "Wow, I can't tell how good it is to see you again"

"Yeah. You sure look different though"

"You think so? Guess I've grown some in these ten years"

"Ten years?"

"Ha...The guys must be pinching themselves right now"

"Where are they anyway?"

"Lestallum, more often than not, but they take a lot of trips to Hammerhead"

"For...?"

"For Miss Cindy...y'know back at the garage..."

"Huh..."

"Ah speaking of which, the guys are at Hammerhead right now, so we'll be meeting them there. Y'know, ever since you disappeared, your majesty. It's been nothing but nighttime nonstop. Lestallum still has light, thanks to the power plant. So just about everyone has taken refuge there"

"Only there?"

"Everywhere else's been abandoned. Daemons moved in, forcing the people to move out. People still swing by the garage at Hammerhead from time to time, but it usually isn't for repairs. These days it's less of a service station and more of a slayer station. A base for daemon hunters. The garage's still open though, one of the few places that is"

"You mentioned her...How is she, Sera?"

"Oh...with all the daemons prowling around, more folk were getting hurt or worse. So Sera stepped up as the final royal standing. She had spoken to the glaives, figured taking out the daemons themselves was all they could do. And the garage, she figured it would be the best place to put the children"

"The children...?"

"She's been taking care of children who's parents have passed during battle. She is a true angel, just like the Oracle is said to be. She holds a great candle to Lady Lunafreyas light."

"That's good, I'm glad" Noctis let out the smallest smile.

"Gladio and the guys lend a hand whenever they can. Prompto and Lady Seraphina spend most of their time around Hammerhead. He hunts making sure the place stays safe as our Lady watches over the kids. Though there was a time she went out on hunts with the glaives. Prompto didn't seem to like that idea very much. It lasted for a good couple years, but she finally decided to settle down after a while"

"And Ignis?"

"He hunts too. We tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. He said if anything, he's more used to the darkness than we are"

"Never got his vision back..."

"I'm afraid not, but that being said, he gets by pretty well on his own"

"Gladio and Prompto usually hunt on their own as well. It isn't often you see the three of them together nowadays. They still work as a team every once in a while, but each has his own set of task to keep him busy"

"Is that so..."

"We've arrived, Your majesty, everyone would be happy to see you"

Noctis watched with a knot on his throat as he saw Hammerhead in the distance. Many memories of his friends ran through his mind. Ten years have been taken from him, he wondered what it has done to them. Prompto, Ignis and Gladio walked out as the truck parked. He didn't know how to feel as he watched his best friend grabbed a hold of Ignis and shuck him in excitement.

"Hey" was all he could bring himself to say.

"Hey, that's all you have to say for yourself, after all this time?" Gladio questioned him with a small shove.

"Noct, it's you! It's really you" Prompto smacked his arm with great joy.

"Is it? I hadn't realized"

"Well well, you've kept us waiting" Ignis commented with a low tone.

"Not like I wanted to. We've got a lot of catching up to do"

"Let's head inside...Our Lady is waiting for you"

I walked out of the kitchen, around the counter and back towards the children. They played and laughed among each other. Looking at them made me forget how things were going around the world. I have taken care of these children for a while, and as the prophesy comes to pass, I wished to spend time surrounded by their joy. I put down the plate at the center of the table and sat down with them. They dug into the dish right away. They complimented and they thanked me with they smiled. Within this daemon war, it was the kids that have truly helped me grow as an oracle.

"Lady Seraphina!" the sweet boy across from me called out. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

"Oh...what makes you ask that?"

"You seem sad, but there is no reason to be. His Majesty is coming home"

"Of course, that is a great joy..."

"Then why are you sad?" a lovely little girl concernedly asked.

"You guys are very perceptive. Guess I'm just not ready to leave you guys"

"We don't want you to go either, but you have done so much for us. Thank you so much" They all agreed in unison.

"Once this is all over, will you come back for us?"

"Of course I will"

"I think before you go, we should have a little party" the oldest girl responded.

"Are we not having one now?"

"No" she shuck her head. "I guess it wouldn't be considered a little party"

"Oh really? What did you have in mind?"

"Before I say, can I ask a question first?"

"Go ahead"

"You love Mr. Argentum, don't you?"

"I do" I responded with no hesitation as their eyes stared into me.

"My mom told me once, that people who love each other get married" the small girl spoke once more.

"You should have a wedding!" The older girl responded. I began to cough from the shock.

"A wedding? That's a bit...well there's a lot that needs to be done for a wedding. We don't have any time"

"What are you missing?"

The kids began to comment on the idea. How they would dress in beautiful gowns and suites. How I would look in a big white wedding dress. I let out a deep breath, it was like they have all chosen tonight to mention this. I wonder, did he put them up to this? I laughed along with them though, they're joy was contagious.

"We're missing the most important thing" I finally responded. "We can't have a wedding without the best man" This was my final attempt at stopping them.

"We better prepare then, because the best man finally arrived" I froze at the sound of his voice. Slowly turning my head towards the door, there he stood. "I'm back"

I felt my eyes widen and my body jerk itself. I jumped out of my seat and into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around my waist. I could feel the difference from before. How lanky he had become, how frail he felt underneath my touch. I looked over his shoulder at Prompto. He smiled at me and I was terrified at how much of the conversation they have heard. I let go of Noctis and took in every detail. How his face was now defined by his high cheekbones. The stubble of hair that had grown around his face. The soft wrinkles around his eyes, and the roughness of his skin. His eyes still shined a bright ocean blue. His hair was not in the best shape, but it was easy to fix. The volume had disappeared and he had grown out his spikes.

"You must be starving. Sit down, I'll bring some food out" I lead him to a table and ran back into the kitchen.

"I suppose things are going well?" Noctis asked his best friend. The one who was now ten years older than he expected. Shorter cut hair, a goatee, God how he wanted to tell him to shave it off. His tired wrinkled eyes that held a youthful stare. It amazed him that after many years Prompto still got flustered at the questions.

"We've been busy lately, but yeah, I like to think so"

"Yeah, and so did Dino..." He brought out the ring and note, soon sliding it across the table. "I found that while walking out of Galdin Quay"

"You found it?"

"Yeah, seems like Dino didn't make it" they all got quite. He watched as Promptos eyes widen as he read the note. Soon taking out the ring he stared at it.

"Wow, Dino really did that for us? Way to make me feel bad for the way I talked about that guy..."

"Those sure are some beautiful rocks" Gladio commented.

"Dino was a jeweler of high quality. I'm sure he used nothing more than the best" Ignis added.

"I think we've all been in darkness for too long" Noctis suggested over to Prompto.

Noctis watch as Sera walked out from the kitchen. Plate in hand, he finally noticed how graceful she had aged. Her face still looked smooth and she showed less wrinkles than the guys. Her hair was no longer put up in a hair style. It neatly fell onto her shoulders, showing that she was no longer went out on hunts. She had become a calmed woman, who took care of children on her free time. A mother and that for some reason tugged at Noctis heart. He turned back to Prompto and with a genuine smile nodded towards her.

"Why don't you shed some light for us?"

"Yeah! Do it Prompto" the kids from the other booth turned around and looked over.

"Just think how pretty she would look in a wedding dress" the little girl spoke gleefully.

"I wish we could have seen Lady Lunafreya in hers" the smallest boy let out.

"Noct..." Prompto called out with a worried face.

"It's okay, I wish I could have seen it too"

Noctis looked up at me as I put down the plate in front of him. He turned to the food and a childish expression crossed over him. The smell of the food made him back up in anticipation. He took a deep breath in and soon dig in.

"Oh wow! That definitely hits the spot"

"I'm glad and you guys! What did I say about looking over the booths" I turned over to the kids. They giggled and turned back around.

"Sera"

I turned around at the request of Promptos voice. I felt myself step back as I looked at him. He was kneeling down on one knee and his face burned with a red blush. His freckles stood out harshly and he covered his face with his hand for a moment. I turned over at the guys, they all smiled at me. Then I turned to Noctis. His eyes gleamed with joy and a warm feeling took over me. I saw a bright light come from his stare. I grabbed a hold of Promptos hand and removed it from his face. He was shaking underneath my finger tips. His eyes bright and filled with so many emotions. He reached into his pocket and took out a ring.

"Where did you get that?" I asked with shock.

"Noctis found it, said Dino meant to give this to us...before he passed"

"That man, sure was a hell of a reporter"

"More like a hell of a jeweler" he said as he gave me a piece of paper.

"Yes, you're right" I agreed as I read the letter he had handed me. A letter I wish Dino could have gave me himself.

"I know we've had this conversation, but...Nocts back now...After all of this is over, will you...WILL YOU MARRY ME?" he stuttered through, but managed to do it. I let out a small chuckle. His eyes widen and he began to panic. "Uhh...um, so...?" he rubbed the back of his neck. I wanted to stop him from have a panic, but I couldn't help how cute he was being.

"Yes" I responded lightly.

"Huh? what? You mean it!?"

"Of course I do"

With great joy he stood up and twirled me around. His voice let out sounds of laughter and glee. The guys stood up to congratulate us. The kids cheered out, which caught the attention of all the hunters outside. Soon after the place was full with people. Full of smiles, laughter and happy faces. Expressions I haven't seen in years, and tones I haven't heard be spoken since the fall. This union of two people, between Prompto and I brought this much happiness within others. I couldn't help but to sneak off to Noctis after everything. He got his fair share of welcomes and bright faces. Yet soon after he had retreated himself towards a corner, always the same old man, no matter how many years have passed. As I walked up to him, he pulled me into a big bear hug. One different from the one I gave him previously. This one felt safe and warm, and for some reason it made me want to cry. I didn't want him to pull away, but when he did all I could see was the great smile across his face. He took my hand into his and examined the ring that now marked me.

"It looks good on your finger" He commented. "It was made just for you after all"

"You made him do this, didn't you?"

"What? I have no idea about what you're talking about"

"Oh is that so...Look at all of them. An engagement made the people this happy. I haven't seen this many smiles in years. It's all because of you. You told Prompto...no, you gave him the courage to pop the question"

"And thank god you accepted it" He laughed. I couldn't help but to give him a little smack on the arm. "You two are meant for each other"

"Do you think so?"

"It took me getting out of the way, but I wish you could have figured out a better way to get rid of me" I glared at him.

"Gone for ten years and still have jokes, huh. It took me a while, but I'm sure now...Prompto is the one I love"

"Yeah, sorry about those times"

"I'm sorry too"

"I may not be the man you love, but I am one thing"

"And what's that?"

"Your best friend?" he asked uncertainly.

"HA!" I laughed loudly. "Always" We soon noticed the stares of everyone on us, and with that we busted out into laughter. "Glad to have you back, Your Majesty. I can finally retire, yay"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I believe we still have one more job to do"

"Yeah, you're right"

"Will you fight with me?"

"As the oracle I must. As your friend I'll be ever at your side" I gave him a simple bow with a smile. Then soon retired from the conversation and back to my now fiance.

"I've heard that before..."he mumbled to himself.

Noctis looked over at Prompto and the way he held on tightly at Sera as she walked to him. His arm wrapped over her shoulder and he leaned down to kiss her forehead. He felt warm and happy watching them. He remembered the time he was in the crystal. The memories that filled him with hope. This was right, it was always suppose to be this way.

"When are we going to do this?" Gladio patted Noctis on the back.

"I suggest we rest up before we go"

"I second that motion" I agreed with Ignis request. "Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow"

"Can you even tell when tomorrow will be?"

"That's what you're here for buddy" Prompto smiled. "Can't wait to be able to see that sun again"

"I'm sure we all can't. Tomorrow then"

"We're going to have a huge fight on our hands" I couldn't help to comment. I was nervous and a part of me was scared.

"I think we'll be ready for it" Noctis reassured me with a wink.

I felt a tight feeling in my stomach at the thought crossed my mind. It was finally going to be over, this years long battle. It was more than one could anticipate. If I was telling the truth, I had a nightmare that night.


	27. Chapter 27

"Well fellas we're homeward bound at last, time to suit up" Gladio woke up as we left Hammerhead behind.

"Finally get to rock these threads" Prompto commented happily.

"Wear them with pride" Ignis spoke right after.

"Yeah, just hope they still fit" Noctis finally joined in.

Yet I stood there away from them as they walked in front of me. I adored the determined smiles on their faces. As they spoke about their outfits, I couldn't help looking down at mine. I stood out beside them, wearing all white, while they had their black. I wondered what I should wear? This was the attire for the oracle, but something didn't feel right. I didn't want to go as the oracle. No, I wanted to go as one of them. As a fighter for the king and for Lucian. I wanted to be an honored kingsglaive just like them.

"Is something the matter?" Noctis asked

"My outfit got ruined..."

"Not at all" Ignis commented "You think his majesty would send you your real kingsglaive attire before it was needed"

"What he sent you was just Lucian attired. Guess he didn't want you parading around, when the rest of us were staying under the radar" Gladio smiled. "We have your true outfit with ours. Come on, it's time we showed them off, don't you think"

"Yeah!" I said happily, I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face.

I stood before the mirror in the back room. Once again I looked at myself as the designs picked by the old king took my breath away. Who knew such an elder man could have a significant unique taste. The black&gold armor held my chest tight with its corset like form, the cute short sleeve bustier top. The short black skirt that gave me more than enough leg room. A golden belt wrapped around my waist. It was designed to hold my weapons, like my guns and daggers. The long black&gold elbow high gloves that he never seemed to miss. The knee high boots that always finished it off. It was more lightweight than the old ones. The armor didn't seem to be as thick. It made me think that I've reached my point in this battle, and that he thought so too. As I walked out the boys were ready by the gate door. Still something in me wanted to stop it all, I wanted to be with them just for a bit longer.

"What do you guys say we eat a little, before we hit the road?" They all turned to each other and expressed a concerned look in their eyes. "Just a little more time...that's all I need"

"Of course" Noctis responded.

"We can set up on one of the old camps we've used" Prompto suggested. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me into his arms. "We can talk there" he had noticed my intentions and I honestly wanted to cry as he held me.

We reached the stone haven we used long ago. One used when we tried to return to Insomia many times ago. We set up camp and prepared the food in an awkward silence. We gathered around the warm fire and I felt a great tug in my stomach. I couldn't eat what could have been Ignis last meal that night. I stared up at the sky as the plate shuck in my hands.

"All of us around a camp fire. How long has it been?" Noctis broke the silence and I reverted my gaze to him.

"Hm, an eternity" Ignis suggested an answer to his question.

"So yeah-" No one spoke and all that could be heard were the crickets that own the night. "I, um..." Noctis tried to think of words to speak. Though I was the one who asked for this, I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Out with it" Gladio spoke as sternly as he could.

I turned to look at him and Prompto that sat by my side. He stared deep into the fire avoiding everything. I managed to get myself to move, to grab a hold of his hand and squeeze. His eyes were glistening as he looked up at me. I get it, I felt exactly what he was feeling.

"I just..." Noctis clenched his fist. He sighed deeply in frustration. "...Dammit, the hell is this so hard?"

"Noct..." I finally got myself to speak. Yet as we both turned to one another, I couldn't get the knot to leave my throat. My eyes watered and his eyes grew with so much emotion. What was it? Fear, lost, sadness, every emotion that was taking over us in this one moment.

"I got it" He commented towards me. He saved me from speaking. "So, I...I've made my peace" He made direct contact with all of us. "Still...Knowing this is it, and seeing you here now" His voice cracked as he spoke. I couldn't help it as I heard it, the tears began to run down my face. His body became tight as he looked at me. His teeth clenched and he was forcing himself from crying. "It's...more than I can take" the tear traced down his eyes. He put his arms on his legs and hang his body from them. He was staring at the ground now like the rest of us.

"Yeah. You're damn right it is" Prompto spoke over his tears and held my hand tighter. It hurt, but I didn't move a muscle.

"You spit it out" Gladio said as he threw his head up to stare at the sky. They all took deep breaths in.

"It's good to hear" Ignis finally let out his voice, but he was not saved from the tears.

Noctis stood before us in front of the flames. He stood tall as a king should, but his eyes were still wet from the tears.

"Well...What can I say?" Prompto let go of my hand and began to wipe his tears. It was hard to keep a look on Noctis, but my gaze did not waver. "You guys...are the best"

I stood up as they all sat down defeated. My body felt like it was going to fall apart. My vision was blurry and I barely had the strength to walk. My legs waddled as I went towards him, but I continued anyway. I continued until my arms were wrapped around his shoulders. Until I had pulled him close into the tightest embrace. He wrapped his arms around my waist and threw his face into my neck. I felt the warmth of his tears run down my skin. The shaking of both our bodies. I couldn't take it anymore as dropped to my knees and brought him down with me. I let my cry out, let it be heard across the land, swept away by the wind. This man who had been my only hope to a normal life. The prince that saved me from my sickness and solitude. My best friend, a man that I love, I was not prepared to say goodbye to him. Nor did I believe I could ever be. We will shed our tears around the campfire. The first time we shared our true emotions among each other. In the darkness, for the first time underneath an empty sky. The light did not shine on us, the world was finally falling apart.

"I love you!" I cried out. "I love you all! Thank you for giving me a chance. Thank you for trusting me. Thank you for saving me" I shared my gratitude to the four men that have made my life incredible. To the ones that believed in me and the ones who cared for me. I cried until the tears could no longer come out anymore.

Hours passed until we finally headed off to the crown city. We had drained our sorrows away and had prepared ourselves to fight once again. This was it, this was our last time to do anything together, and we would go down fighting. Just like we always planned. We would help make this world a better place. We will fulfill the duty that was given to us. We reached the gates to see how it had been broken down. Without a second thought or little hesitation we step foot into our old home.

"Home, sweet home" Gladio sang out.

"Yeah, at long last" Prompto agreed as he lead Ignis calmly ahead and grabbed a hold of my hand.

"What we've been waiting for" Ignis commented.

"Sure is" Prompto and I synchronized.

"Next top, the citadel" Gladio led the group ahead. Towards the tall building in the distance. The place that once bared mine and Noctis bed. The place where I first began to truly live.

"Yeah" Noctis stopped as he took in the ruined city. We all walked with slow pace ahead of him. As I turned back to look at him, I watched as he slipped on the ring of lucis. This was for real, the last battle will happen here. He looked back at me with determination and tapped my back as he reached us. "This is it, give it your all guys!"

We fought off the daemons that have inhabited the city. We turned corners and sneaked through small openings. There was ruble everywhere, falling buildings and destroyed cars. It was hard to imagine the beauty that was once known as this city. We went down through the subway just to get by. We fought until sweat and tears was all that we knew. We killed over and over again just to get by. All of it was exhausting, but we soon reached our destination. It was amazing how the citadel remained in tack. How the ruble had not reached inside of its gated walls. The memory of the guards standing at the gate we just easily passed by. The cars that have come and gone throughout the day. The people that once greeted us when we reached the door way. Moving towards the steps we were stopped by an evil presence. It was Ardyn who had decided to walk up and greet us.

"Ifrit the infernion. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind, but you can expect a warm welcome. I shall await you...above" with those words left spoken he walked back into the citadel.

The front flared up and there sat the god on a built thrown. I was taken a back as I remembered the god well. He was the one who almost refused to give me back my life. The one I had spoke up to. The one the Glacian had frozen to silence.

"Stay cool, he's going to bring the heat" He blew fire onto us and set out King in flames.

"Noct, stay in there body" Prompt smacked him around in time to stop the fire. "We'll keep him busy" He called out as he ran off to the fight.

"Noct, over here!" Ignis screamed for him to hurry. "Quickly, before he strikes again" Gladio grabbed him from behind and moved him to cover.

"Here it comes!" Prompto warned us as we pushed our heads down. The guys shoved Noctis and I into the middle as they draped themselves over us. "I got your back!" Prompto called out as he ran off into the fray.

"Let's go!" Noctis called out as he stood up.

We have arrived into an unbelievable battle. It wasn't long until Noctis was grabbed by the god. I threw the oracles trident and stabbed his hand, making him drop Noctis. I couldn't reach him in time, but he looked at me in thanks. We attacked him all at once, without holding anything back. A glimpse of light had appeared from the sky and we all moved in fear of what it was. A great wave of wind and dust pushed us out of its way. A giant sword had been thrown and it landed right in front of us. It cracked the cement underneath us. Prompto grabbed a hold of me and held me tightly in means that I didn't fall into it. Bahamut dropped down from the sky and rose into it again. Hundreds of swords glowed and hovered around him. This was the most light any of us have seen in years. It was unbelievable how Ifrit avoided the attacks. These gods have fought versus each other for centuries, and on this night it had been proven. It was possible for others to learn each of their strategies. Ifrit used the swords to his advantage as he shoved his body with them in ever direction. Bahamut dropped down from the sky and was stopped by his sword. Noctis warp above Ifrit in aid and attacked from above. With all of that he still set aflame and stood back up on his feet.

"Even that wasn't enough?" Gladio asked in amazement and disappointment.

"It's time for the worse" Ignis declared.

"Out of the frying pan, dot, dot, dot" Prompto called out happily.

"And into the fire!" I called out right behind him.

"We need to put this thing out"

We gave it everything we had. Every move, every hit, with every weapon, yet nothing seemed to stop it. We saved up most of our strength for the most important attack of them all. We linked together for an ultimate tag team attack. It was finally down on its knees. This was it, the moment to end it all.

"Pyreburner" It was a clear voice known to us that called out of the sky. "That heart of flame was turned to ask once...A dead fire must burn no more" The voice threatened. "Take again the chill wind of death"

It was sudden the way Gentiana showed up at Noctis side. Our surrounding became cold and blue. She looked beautiful as she flew up into the wind and turned into a magnificent goddess. She danced around the flames of the Ifrit with many replicas of her Shiva form. She stood guard beside our King as she waited for his attack. In anger Ifrit ran towards without a second thought about it. They flew into the sky and created a cloud of snow and ice. It began to chill his body and with a single kiss placed on his lips by Shiva he froze over. In a matter of seconds his fire was no more and he had become shattered pieces of ice. It was amazing to watch the gods fight before us. I hugged my body to keep it warm, until Prompto wrapped himself behind me. the guys stood with us watching Noctis ahead of us.

"O chosen King of the Stone" Shiva spoke towards Noctis. "Restore the light to this world" She pleaded

"What did she say?" It had accord to me that the guys couldn't understand her. It took until Prompto asked for me to remember that simple fact.

"Told me to bring back the light" Noctis answered with a tired voice.

"That's our next stop" Gladio accepted.

"On we go" Ignis instructed. "At long last the citadel"

"The thrown is just up ahead" Noctis didn't sound so enthusiastic as we walked into the once known lobby of the citadel. It was empty and covered in dust.

"It's all lit up" Prompto commented towards the lights.

"Guess he's expecting company" Gladio pondered.

"He wants this as bad as we do"

"You think the elevator is open?"

"Huh...Sure looks like it"

The guys spoke as I stood behind to watch over Ignis. "He's really taking us by the hand" Ignis sounded worried.

"It will save our legs the walk up" Noctis tried to ignore it, he just wanted to get this over with

We stepped into the elevator and I couldn't help myself. My hands traced over the surface. Taking in the detail of the marveled wall. The many times they rode this elevator on their way out to school. The moments she was stuck riding a wheelchair and she couldn't take anything but. I grabbed a hold of Noctis shoulder after the moment of admiration. It was obvious that I was shaking.

"It's going to be alright" he sounded so sure of himself. "We'll keep you safe"

"I don't care about that" he grabbed a hold of my hand. He wrapped it up in his and squeezed. "I can fight, you know that"

"Yes, I know completely. You're a strong woman, thank's for everything you've done until now" The guys kept quiet and Prompto once again looked like he wanted to cry. Noctis moved his attention towards the hand he was holding. The ring shined from the lights. "We'll all have a happy ending soon"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Aren't you the one that can see into the future?"

"Can't do that anymore" I let out a small laugh.

"Ah, right"

"The throne room waits outside" Gladio spoke, making me jump a bit.

"Yeah...And so does Ardyn" Prompto sounded worried and afraid.

"We'll get through this" I tried to reassure myself.

"He's acting like he owns the place"

"It's time to take it all back" Ignis was in a commanding, but confident mood.

"It ends here" Noctis turned to me. His once bright blue eyes had dim with fatigue. The boy I met in this building years ago, had grown into a fine King. He wanted me to know that. He wanted me to trust in that as he spoke his words. "Tonight"

The doors opened wide for us. We walked through the corridors, we once used to play in.

"Remember how nervous we were in front of King Regis the day that we left?" Gladio spoke of a time that I was not around.

"That was the last time we were in here..." Ignis slowed down at the corridor. He felt the walls and the paintings, in a way to recreate this place with his touch.

"Yeah. They even let me in that day" Prompto stared up at the ceiling and around the room. That must have been the day Noctis was told to leave the crown city. The day before the attacked took place.

"Feels like forever ago" because it was forever ago Noctis.

"Well not much farther"

"Shall we go, Noct?" he asked gently, but Ignis knew how terrifying this was. He wanted to make certain that our King was up to the task.

Noctis turned away from the door to look at us all. "Yeah, but...Ah. Hold on a sec. Prompto, can I see your photos?"

"Um...Yeah"

"I just need one, to take with me"

"Oh. Yeah, I get it" they walked towards each other. "Um...You can take whichever you like"

Could it have really been this heartbreaking watching them go through old photos. I couldn't do this. I couldn't let this happen. There had to be something, anything to stop this.

"Then it's settled. That's the one? No backsies"

"Yeah"

Promptos and Noctis voices brought me back to reality. This was happening, and there was nothing I could do about it. He held in his hand a photo of all of us together. We laughed and were filled with joy. The happiness in one photo is all Noct wanted to restore.


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A: This is it! The last chapter, I'm finishing this up here. Thank you for reading up to this point.** **This story had been in my drafts for like ever, maybe more. I only had a couple of chapters to finish it, so to have one less distraction I finally did finish it. I felt like half way I had lost my sight of where I was going with this story...I hope that it turned out the way I imagined it. I hope that it was enjoyable to the readers that chose to read this until the end. Thank you for reading!**

He pushed the door wide open, what awaited for us inside was terrifying. There were bodies hanged above the thrown like chandeliers. They were entangled in chains, bodies that belonged to old friends and to loved ones. I wanted to vomit at the sight of Lord Ravus and Lady Lunafreya. I wanted to scream and shout in anger. I wanted to eradicate the man responsible.

"What is that?" They all gasped at the sight.

Ardyn sat on the thrown with a evil grin on his face. "I'm afraid you're out of luck" He sat back, making himself comfortable on the kings thrown. "The thrown brings you here?" His laughed caused a chill up my spine. "It sears only one"

"Off my chair jester. The king sits there"

He threw his foot up onto the chair. Ardyns energy was massive and dark. "Oh, Noct...How i have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know" He raised his hand, something inside me told me to get out of the way. "Tonight the dreams of the blood royal come to an end"

"This is my accession" As Noctis spoke those words Ardyns hands glowed. I managed to hide, but it hit the guys straight forward. Noctis turned in a hurry to run after them. They struggled and gasp in desperation before passing out on the ground. "What did you do?" He asked with great anger in his voice. I came out of hiding and he grabbed me quickly and pulled me behind him.

"They have no place in this, The battle of Kings! Come Noctis"

"Watch over the guys, alright" He instructed me. I nodded in approval before he ran up the steps and followed behind Ardyn.

I ran behind him as he warped out of the window. Everything was clear from above, I could see the whole thing. I heard the sound of darkness behind me. I turned to see the bodies of our dear ones, who hanged on the chains were disappearing. They smelled like rotten skin and bones. There was nothing left to preserve them anymore.

"The once helpless and hapless prince. Is he now ready to claim his crown?" Ardyn looked up at me and smiled. Then with a small movement of his hand, his weapon came out. "Don't let us down"

The battle had began as they crossed swords. They were both pushed into opposite directions. Noctis body slammed again the citadel and I couldn't help panic. I warp myself towards the guys and created a shield with my trident. Rubble fell from the ceiling and I manged to keep them safe. I had to think of something as I continued to destroy the rocks coming down on us. I grabbed a hold of prompto's collar and pulled him. I apologized again and again, as I threw him out the thrown room. I did the same with Ignis as well. I knew they would be bruised, but it was the only way. I had to drag Gladio's heavy body out with all of my strength. I hid them in a corner, one I hoped they would be safe in. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know If I should help. As I walked back and forth in desperation a thought finally came to me. I was distracted by the sounds that came from above. I had secured the guys in a proper place and began to run towards the doors. When I made it outside I watched as both Noctis and Ardyn hovered in the sky. They threw sword after sword at one another. Ardyn fell from the sky and impacted hard onto the concrete. What I have encountered on this night was something that I could never forget. The battle among Kings. I wanted to run to Noctis as he fell and gasped for air. Yet I was taken aback as Ardyn stood right after his fall.

"A war...of attrition, then" Noctis growl and stabbed his sword down. He used it to bring himself up to his feet. "The kings of Yore are on hand. Calling you forth to oblivion" Noctis lunged headlong with his sword, but missed. "Yet when your father died, you were off playing with your friends" with every swing, he kept missing. "When your beloved died, you laid watching powerless to stop it" He fell to the ground with every blow he received. "You think ten years is a long time?" Ardyn asked with conviction "It is nothing to me!" I felt my body begin to move. Yet I knew I couldn't or shouldn't get in the way. "I have lived in darkness for ages!"

I rushed down the steps from the citadel. I felt like I was so far away. I had to reach them, I needed to before it was too late. Then he did it, Noctis went back on his feet and gave every hit. It happened so fast as he stabbed Ardyn through the chest.

"So, that is how you would end it. Now it is over your Majesty" Ardyn has begun to speak his last words "What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace?" I finally reached them. I viewed them from the fountain as I could finally hear their words clearly. Noctis leaned down on one knee as he listened to every word. "Erase me from history once more?"

"This time you can rest in peace" Noctis spoke with kindness, an act this rotten man did not deserve. "Close your eyes...forevermore"

"I will await you in the beyond" with that Ardyn was gone, banished from this world.

The guys appeared behind me. I hugged Prompto in glee, I was glad they were okay. Noctis walked towards us and we followed him to the grand steps of the citadel. It had begun to pour down on us as we stopped and watched the king before us.

"So this is farewell" Ignis said it so formally, like if it was nothing.

"Yeah, Here we are"

"It's all you" Gladio directed towards Noctis. From now on he was to be on his own. To fulfill his duty.

"No turning back now" Prompto took a deep breath, keeping his tears in. He held a tight hold onto my hand. We watched as Noctis walked up the stair and away from us.

Then it happend, when Noctis stopped and turned back. "Sera" He called out, catching the attention of us all. "Prompto, Gladio, Ignis...I leave it to you. Walk tall, my friends"

"Godspeed and take care" We moved our hands up towards our hearts. In a form a salute, but also in a way to keep us from falling apart. "Majesty"

With great pain we bowed to our King. Giant daemons began to summon form the ground. The sounds of their growls vibrated the ground beneath us. The guys turned to stare at their enemy. But as Prompto let go of my hand and equipped his weapon, I stared at our King.

"The time has come" Noctis spoke to me as he threw his fist to his heart.

He turned from me and I watched as my best friend walked into the citadel. A place we called home, a place that was once safe for us. Filled with laughter and joy. He headed in there to die for all his people. I knew that, yet I didn't want any of that. I was conflicted, I didn't know what to do. I left the guys fighting with the daemons. They were to preoccupied to stop me. I took the way up by the stairs, in a rush to reach him. The doors to the thrown were wide open. I stood by the door as I watched him softly caress the thrown.

"I'm home. I walked tall. And though it took me a while, I'm ready now" He sat on the thrown and let out a deep breath. "I love you all Luna, Sera, guys..."

His ring began to glow a bright white light. Dust that appeared like small stars rained above him, and then he stood before him. A spirit, some form that looked exactly like King Regis.

"Dad, the time we had together, I cherished" My tears ran down like waterfalls. Watching his resolve come to life. He was ready and just because I wasn't, it didn't mean I should stop the right thing from happening. "Kings of Lucis"

He breathed in once more and leaned his head back. I was not prepared for what was next. I jump in a bit of fright. By the sound of his voice or by the stern look in his eyes.

"Come to me!" He yelled out as he summoned his sword and stabbed it into the floor before him.

Swords soon came down from the sky. The spirits of our previous kings appeared. They lined up before him in preparation. I wonder if he heard me scream, if he heard the sound of loud cries. I watched as each king struck him with their sword. Watched as the ring sucked in all of their remaining life force. The sound of him letting out groans of pain. His father that stood beside him refusing to watch. Then his hand slipped from his blades handle. I had come out of hiding as I watched from the center of the room. He stared at the ground, and in that moment I wondered what Noct was thinking about. On the time of his final breath he called out to his father.

"Dad...Trust in me..." he held out the sword that once remained to his father.

His spirit showed up before him. He held the blade high and steady. With anticipation building up, he stabbed his own son straight in the chest. I managed to keep myself quiet, as I watched the life fade away from him. He glowed brightly and swallowed the whole room, but for me everything went black. The last words I heard came form his smooth voice. I figured he was telling me in reassurance as he spoke to me.

"It's finally over"

I woke up in the thrown room, and pulled myself up. He still sat there on the thrown, with the blade impaled on his chest. I crawled over to him, I pulled myself up the stairs. When my leg function finally came to, I ran to him. I pulled the sword out of him and pulled him into my embrace. I wanted to call for help, but there was nobody who could help us now. His body was still warm, and I began to recite every spell I have learned in the pass ten years. Was this what the gods intended? This was really what they wanted. The only way to freedom was for him to die. This was ridiculous, complete madness. Nothing I did worked, as I felt his body turning cold and mine warm with the stain of his blood. I thought of all the moments we had together. The things I would give to go back to those simpler times. _'You always had the strength to look back into the pass. You could never let it go'_ These words played in my mind not too long ago. These were the words that help me while I was covering the guys from danger. I was strong, but not in the way people wanted me to be. I was strong in the way that I wanted. I could never let go of the pass. It was always with me. The future, I knew it held awful things, and I could never accept them. My silent tears had turned into screams. I held Noctis tightly inside my arms as I let everything out of me. The building began to shake once again. It felt like time had stopped, but I continued on. _'You don't know this, but you have some special powers of your own'_ I never took anything Ardyn said to me seriously. Yet at this moment I took anything I could get. If I did have stronger powers, then please I beg, help me now. I closed my eyes and cupped Noctis face in my hands. I took a deep breath and kissed our King. It felt like time had began to move once again. I gave him oxygen until I could feel his heartbeat in his chest. I continued until time passed, enough to erase this horrible memory from my head. My vision had soon become blurry and I collapsed.

* * *

I let out a big gasp of air. I held my chest tightly as my heart beat rapidly. My head ached and I grabbed a hold of it and tugged my hair. My body was shaking, every part of it hurt. The room was dark, but I could feel the comfort beneath me. I pulled at the covers that kept my body warm. As I moved to get out of bed, I was shock how I fell with great force. The floor was cold and hard, I laid down my face on it in defeat. I could hear the footsteps running towards the room. The lights were turned on and immediately blinding. I could hear the worried voices of everyone running towards me. Their hands grabbing a hold of me as they helped and put me back on my bed. Then I saw him or I believed it was him. He was young again, but everything was the same. His dark black hair and dark bright blue eyes. He stood by the door holding his silence. He wore our old high school uniform, but why? I looked around the room, an exact replica of my old bedroom. The white bed and sheets, the discolored walls and the wheelchair sitting in the corner. They examined me and forced me to lay back down. I asked for answers, but no one would give them to me. They all just left me after they were done. Once again hooked up to machines and I.V's. When my panic calmed down I managed to stand myself up. It was hard for my legs to function, they felt so heavy. I sat on the chair in front of the mirror. My eyes grew in surprise and fear. I poked at my face and moved around my skin, there was just no way. This had to be a dream, this was some sick joke. Perhaps all of those things didn't happen. Maybe we were put in some illusion created by Ardyn...or by me.

"This just can't be possible" I said as I poked at the mirror. It all seemed too real.

"You look like you just experienced some sort of nightmare" I turned at the sound of his voice. There he stood before me, young and well.

"Noct" I pushed myself out of the chair and fell. He caught me before I reached the floor. "It's really you"

"Of course it is" He picked me up in a bridal style and took me to my bed. "You can't walk well yet, try to stay here"

"What...happened?"

"Well what everyone is saying is that you collapsed. You've been in a coma for a couple of weeks"

"A coma?"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad. You would scream and squirm in your sleep. I had to bring you back here"

"How? How could this have happened?"

He let out a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. "You got really sick, it was so bad, you tripped and hit your head really hard" A memory ran through my mind. The night of the dinner, I never made it to school that morning. I was never called by the king and I was never asked to move back to Tenebrae. "I tried to take care of you, but I didn't know what to do" His eyes were filled with worry. "I knew you wouldn't want to wake up in a hospital, so I brought you back here"

"Thanks"

"What happened?" he asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" Everything was starting to make sense. The memories came back to me piece by piece as he spoke to me. Was this the dream? Or was everything else the dream. Then it hit me, the only thing that could possibly make any sense at all. I threw myself towards Noctis and grabbed a hold of his hand. "I need to speak with your father"

"What?"

"I need to be seen by his Majesty. This is important, I must speak to King Regis" My eyes burned into him.

"I tell you what...Get some rest. Get mobility back on your legs, and then we can talk about this, okay?" he pulled me into his arms and hugged me. "I'm so happy you're back, I was so scared" He admitted to me.

"I was terrified" I responded. "But I'm going to fix everything. It's going to be okay"

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay"

I agreed with his options. It didn't take me long to feel better. Honestly after a little rest I felt good as new. The doctors seemed confused and couldn't believe what was going on. They tested me for everything I had previous. I had been cured of all of them. My body had only been exhausted from the coma. They could find no clear explanation, but I knew...that even with my powers gone, the oracle still granted me health. I dressed in my black Lucian dress before appearing before his Majesty. As I walked in with Noctis by my side, I saw my mother standing on the steps. The room was filled with guards like always. Gladio stood by the door and Ignis stood right beside the kings thrown. They all appeared young and alive once again. The pain in my chest was untwisting slowly with this knowledge. I turned to my mother and smiled. She looked at me confused and surprised. I couldn't wait to tell them our story.

After many hours of trying to convince the king, they took my words with seriousness. It was thanks to my mother and my friends for believing in me. I gave them specific information about everything. The army was set and the battle had begun, but ended so quickly. The king had captured the Emperor of Nephillim. They had captured Ardyn and fed him to the crystal to be for all of eternity. The labs have been destroyed and the imperial army was no more. My comatose dream had been the prophesy all along. I had gotten praised by all the people, but I didn't care. I had saved King Regis, my mother, Lady Lunafreya, Lord Ravus and Noctis. That's all that mattered to me, I had saved the people dearest to me.

"It must have been scary" Noctis walked onto my balcony. "Was that really our future?"

"It's not our future anymore"

"All thanks to you. You saved us Sera, I always knew you were going to be great someday"

"I didn't know what else to do. I left it all to faith and it worked in my favor. It's all thanks to you guys, for always believing in me"

"So how do I look older?" His smile was bright as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"Very handsome, your Majesty"

"I'm back down to prince and I'm going to enjoy that from now on"

We began to laugh as he rubbed my head around. My hair covered over my face and it felt like we were children playing happily with each other. Then I stopped as I saw my mother from the corner of my eye. She stood at the door for the first time with a smile on her face.

"I'll let you two talk" Noctis left the room right away.

"You did it, you really saved us all" she spoke proudly, my heart tugged at itself. "You even saved me"

"Of course I did"

"I was always ready to lay down my life for you. I stayed by your bed side for many nights. You cried out to me, I knew then that whatever was going on, I did what I had to"

"Mom..."

"You know now, don't you? I wasn't strong enough to keep you safe from birth. I hated myself for the fact that I almost lost you. I thought I didn't deserve to have you, to love you" tears began to roll down her cheeks. "So I did all these awful thing for you to hate me...I'm so sorry"

"And I forgive you. I forgive you for everything, so please stop crying"

"You're so strong. Stronger than i could ever be" she caressed my cheek. "You're your father's daughter alright" her hands then landed on my shoulder. "You know, I heard you calling out for someone else too. I wonder, was it a boy?...I had you connected to a heart monitor right after. Your heart stopped beating for a minute. I was so panicked"

"A lot of crazy things happened"

"And it's all over now. Your blood is clean, your body is in perfect health. You're free now. You no longer have to hide from the world. Go to that special person, Sera. Go live"

I felt a sudden rush go through me as I hugged my mother and ran out of the citadel.

I laid on the hill, above the cool and wet grass. The water was soaking through my back. The feeling of something cool touching my skin calmed me. I could once again stare up at the night sky. It was filled with stars and full moon on this night. I was waiting patiently for my special someone to show up. My friend, my hero, my lover, I missed him so dearly and I couldn't wait to see him again. I heard the sound of a photo being taken from behind me. How long has it been since I've heard the sound of a camera. My lips formed in a huge smile at the sound. I stood up and turned to him. I wanted to cry at the sight of him. His soft pale skin, his youthful stare coming form his periwinkle eyes. I cupped his face in my hands, I began to cry.

"I'm glad to see you awake" his voice played like a sweet melody to me. "Why are you crying" I wrapped my arms around his waist and dug my face into his chest. He threw his arms around my shoulders and rubbed my head. "It's okay, you're okay. I heard about what you did. You saved us all, there's no reason to cry"

"I love you!" I mumbled out from his chest. He grabbed me by my shoulders and softly pushed me away.

"What?" he smiled and let out a small chuckle. He threw his head down and looked at the ground. When he put his eyes back on me, they glisten with signs of tears. "Really?" He questioned.

"Really" It might have been a dream, a vision of the prophet asleep in me, but the feelings were real. Nothing could change my mind from believing that. "I love you, Prompto Argentum" these words were true.

The time we spent together, from the moment I realized I loved him, I knew nothing would take that away from me. I have been selfish, I have stolen from the gods, the lives they have taken. I had cheated and won over death many times. I was no one special, I wasn't strong, but I wasn't weak. I have proven my worth, I have earned these words. I was a royal of Tenebrae. The only daughter of the Kallisto family. The prophet and oracle of the king. I had known hatred and loneliness. I have been taught love and fulfillment. I have stayed strong and it had payed off. With these final words sealing my faith to the man before me, I now knew that everything, including myself will be okay.

"So, what do you say?" I asked, all I wished for were for those words. The ones I died for, the ones I fought for. With a smile on his face and the shine in his eyes my heart fluttered.

"I love you too, Seraphina Evaden Kallisto" his face became red and flustered, and so did I.

"Using my full name. That's a bit embarrassing" I commented.

"How do you think I felt" We both laughed it off together. I pulled onto his clothing tightly as I stared back up at the sky. A meteor shower soon began. "You're such a strong girl, do you know that?"

"All thanks to you" I smiled at his words that always played in my mind. The words that always kept me going.

Everything was right with the world once again. I turned to him and to my surprise he had leaned down. His lips connected with mine. They were soft and warm. My stomach twisted in many forms and my head became lightheaded. My heartbeat raced rapidly, the sound of it thumping filled my ears. _'We'll have our happy ending soon'_ I'm sorry I ever doubted you Noctis. Perhaps in the afterlife that we had abandoned because of my selfishness, are you watching? A happy ending had truly come and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Thank you" I whispered under my breath as we let go of each other.

We all lived happily, away from a darkness that never came.


End file.
